


Sleepy Hollow - Nevermore

by RavenT2



Series: Sleepy Hollow - The Fated Ones [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chapter Story, F/M, Ichabbie Forever, Sleepy Hollow - The Fated Ones, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: The next mission for the Witnesses has been revealed as the god of chaos, Set, has returned to restore himself to full power. Abbie, Ichabod, and their family must band together to confront Set; along with facing betrayal, new allies and old, and the prospects of the future. Sequel to "Sleepy Hollow: The Fated Ones." (Repost from my other fanfic site.)
Relationships: Abbie Mills & Jenny Mills, Ichabod Crane & Abbie Mills, Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills, Joe Corbin/Jenny Mills, Sophie Foster & Ray Merck (OC)
Series: Sleepy Hollow - The Fated Ones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782898
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And I'm back WAY quicker than I expected to be! Welcome to part 2 of the "Sleepy Hollow - Fated Ones" series!  
> I originally started this story on 10/31/2017 and finished it on 02/11/2019. It's not as long as "The Fated Ones" story but it definitely ties in to what's coming next and how the series will end. I hope you all enjoy!

**_Nine Months Later. Chicago, Illinois._ **

Edom arrived at the main library in downtown Chicago and went inside, heading to the basement. He looked around in basement until he found a book he was looking for. He pulled it off the shelves and started flipping through it.

“Hm,” Edom moaned, quietly. “They haven’t been here yet. But they will be.”

His phone rang.

He answered it, “Hello, Abbie.”

He was silent for a second.

“Yes, I found it. Ichabod was right. The fight is going to start again.”

He started listening again.

“Of course. I’ll be heading back to Sleepy Hollow now. See you soon.” He ended the call and closed the book. “And it begins again.”

* * *

**_Arlington County, Virginia. The Pentagon._ **

Walters walked into his office and found Set sitting in his chair with a bodyguard standing by his desk.

Walters’s eyes went wide when he saw Set.

“Director!” Set smiled, throwing his hands in the air.

Walters quietly closed his door, trying not to panic. “What are you doing here?”

“I told you we would move when we were ready. We’re just about ready.”

Walters perked up. “Is that so?”

Set shrugged. “More or less. We have to make a couple of stops along the way but we will get what we need. Then we will all get what we want.” He raised a finger. “With that in mind… we need to discuss the Witnesses.”

“What about them?”

“They may be a nuisance. And they may need to be taken care of.”

Walters nodded, “I’ll take care of it.”

Set smiled. “Splendid.”

* * *

A blonde haired man walked into a convince store in Smithfield, Virginia. He grabbed a bottle of water, a bag of chips, and small box of crackers. He took the items to the counter and the young woman at the cashier’s counter rang up the total.

“$7.50,” the cashier said.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond necklace. “Will you accept this?”

The girl stared at it. “Uh… are you sure, sir?”

“Yes. I have plenty.” He took the bag but stopped when something caught his eye. “Actually, if you could add that map my bill.”

She looked behind her and saw the map, “Absolutely.” She picked it up and handed it to him.

“Thank you.” He looked at the map and said, “If you could help me with just one last thing, I’d be eternally grateful.”

“Sure. What can do I for you?”

“What’s the fastest way to get to Sleepy Hollow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How was the start? The next few chapters should be up in a little while! I hope you all enjoy! Comments and kudos are very much encouraged! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: Recommence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next mission for the Witnesses is about to begin as forces begin work against Ichabod and Abbie. And for them.

It had been nine months since Abbie and Ichabod put to a stop to the deadly machinations of Migron and Golan and their pursuit of using the Souls of the Damned to unleash the world-ending monster, Typhon.

It was also nine months ago that Ichabod proposed to Abbie and she accepted.

They debated back and forth whether or not they should have a full, blown-out ceremony or just head down to a Justice of the Peace with close family. Edom had even volunteered to make all of the arrangements but both Witnesses were indecisive on how to proceed.

They had just finished eating breakfast, with both of them getting ready for work and Ichabod cleaning off the dishes; all the while still pleasantly arguing over wedding plans.

“You just won’t admit that you want a big wedding,” Abbie smiled.

“I want whatever you want, my dear,” Ichabod said.

Abbie smiled bigger. “Boulderdash.”

Ichabod stopped cleaning and shot a droll look at her. “Was that necessary?”

“Yes.”

“And it’s pronounced ‘balderdash’.”

A knock came to the door and Abbie looked at the door, “It’s open, come on in.”

Edom walked and smiled at them, “Good morning to one of my favorite couples.”

“Hey, Ed,” Abbie smiled.

“Sir Edom,” Ichabod greeted.

“Dear Abbie, Sir Crane,” Edom nodded his head. “How does this day find you both?”

“Doing alright,” Abbie said. She motioned toward Ichabod, “He still won’t make up his mind.”

“Still wanting to get married in an English castle, I assume?” Edom smirked.

“Oh, I have suggested no such thing!” Ichabod argued. He placed some dishes in the drainer. “Though, I do believe that my darling deserves all the majesty of a castle.”

“I’d marry you in _White_ Castle, if you’d just make a decision,” Abbie said.

“Did you just quote _How I Met Your Mother_?” Edom said.

“Yeah.” Abbie pointed at her fiancé. “He’s been making me watch it all.”

“I beg your pardon!” Ichabod said. “Making you watch it! I am in no way capable of making you do anything! That, in and of itself, is balderdash.”

“In Ichabod’s defense, Abbie, he’s right,” Edom agreed.

“Well, this all kinda your fault, Ed,” Abbie said, grabbing her things.

“Me?!” Edom asked, offended.

“If you hadn’t give us a blank check for the wedding, he wouldn’t be this indecisive.”

Edom shook his head.

“Crane, we need to go,” Abbie said.

“Indeed,” Ichabod agreed. He dried his hands and went to gather the last of his things.

“Does Jenny know you’re back in town?” Abbie asked Edom.

“Of course,” Edom answered. “I just wanted to see you both now that I’m back. I’ll be meeting with her in a little bit.”

“Be sure to give us the cliff notes version of what you found out later.”

“Don’t I always?”

“No,” Abbie said as Ichabod came back in the room. “But that’s a conversation we’ll have later.”

Edom smiled, “I wait with bated breath.”

“Oh, shut up,” Abbie said.

“Welcome back, Lord Edom,” Ichabod said as they all headed for the door.

“Good to be home,” Edom said.

As all three left the house, the blonde haired man stared at them via the rear view mirror of his car. He stared, intensely, at Abbie and Ichabod, in particular, but Edom also caught his attention in a more unique way.

* * *

“An angel,” the man said, being able to sense his power. “I wonder if he’s…” He checked his watch, “Hm. It’ll have to wait.” He started the car up and drove off for the FBI Westchester building.

* * *

Carrying his messenger bag, Edom walked into the Good Day diner and sat down at a booth, taking out two notebooks and two books and setting them on the table. Jenny walked in minutes later.

“Hey, Ed!” Jenny greeted.

Edom smiled at her, “Morning, Jenny.” He got up and they hugged then they sat down.

“How was Chicago?” Jenny asked.

“Uneventful,” Edom replied, “though I doubt that will last.”

“Works for now.”

“How’s Joe?”

Jenny sighed. “He’s good. Just been working.”

Edom stared at her, exasperatedly. “What did you do?”

She scoffed, “Why’d you automatically assume it was something _I_ did?”

He held his glare.

Jenny held her feigned offense then gave up, “Okay, it’s like this…”

Edom rolled his eyes, immediately.

“…because of Abbie and Crane, he’s been… hinting around at us getting married, too.”

“And you’re… resistant to this?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” she said. “But…” She found that she didn’t know how to continue.

Edom could see her dilemma. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “We can discuss this when you’re ready.”

“Thanks, Ed.”

The waitress, Claudia, came over to their table. Claudia was 5’3” with her dark hair in the style of an afro. She had a voluptuous figure that couldn’t be hidden her black shirt and jeans uniform. She greeted them, “Well, if isn’t two of my favorite customers!”

“Hey, Claudia,” Jenny greeted.

Edom smiled and nodded at her, “Ms. Claudia. Always a vision of loveliness.”

“What can I get you to drink, Jenny?” Claudia asked.

“Uhh… orange juice.”

“Sure.” Claudia looked at Edom, “Uh… black coffee? Straight up.”

Edom nodded, “You know me well.”

“Be right back.” Claudia walked off.

Jenny, playfully, hit Edom’s arm, “You can’t tell me you didn’t see that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Edom smiled.

“Don’t even try that!” Jenny looked at Claudia then back at Edom. “Ed! That girl is into you!”

“A dangerous notion, Jenny,” Edom replied. “Our lives are about to get complicated again.”

“You’re an angel. They always were.”

“Yeah and she doesn’t know that.”

“So, don’t tell her everything but just… go out on a date with her.”

“She’s in her thirties, Jenny,” Edom said. “I’m… much, _much_ older.”

“And?” Jenny asked. “Women find older guys hot, especially if they stay in great shape.”

Edom narrowed his eyes, “Why are you asking me to do this?”

“Because you have spent every waking moment of the past nine months on us,” Jenny said.

“That’s my charge.”

“And no time for yourself?”

“I haven’t earned that yet.”

“I distinctly remember Abbie and Crane telling the Archangel Gabriel said otherwise.”

“You are _never_ going to let me live that down, are you?” he asked.

“Never,” she replied.

Edom’s phone rang and he pulled it out his pocket.

“We’re not done talking about this,” Jenny smiled.

“Of that, I am well aware.” Edom answered his phone, “Hello?” He paused for a moment then narrowed his eyes. “I see. How did they react?” He waited a few more seconds. “Interesting. Very good. No, I’ll handle it from here. Thank you, Samantha.” He ended the call.

“What was that about?” Jenny asked.

He pulled out a book from his bag. It was as black as tar, as thick as full-length novel, and had the appearance of an early century, first edition novel. “Apparently, someone came looking for this.”

“And what does that mean?”

“That we’re in for a new fight.”

Just then, Jenny’s phone rang. She looked at her phone, “It’s Dad.”

Edom nodded, “Need some privacy?”

“Don’t think so. Let me check.” She answered, “Hey, Dad.”

“ _I was hoping I could meet up with you today,_ ” Ezra said.

“Sure. I’m with Ed, right now, but we can figure out something.”

“ _Actually, I need to speak with him, too. And Abbie and Crane. When are you available?_ ”

“Ummm, me? Now. Everyone else? Tonight, maybe?”

“ _I’ll call you back in a bit and let you know. Love you, Jenny._ ”

“Love you, too, Dad,” Jenny ended the call. “Huh.”

“Something on Ezra’s mind?” Edom asked.

“Yeah, just can’t tell what.”

Edom thought about it, “A lot seems to be occurring at once. This does seem to point at trouble starting again.”

Jenny smirked, “Better ask Claudia out before we get busy.”

“Now, cut that out!”

* * *

Thanks to his own experience and a few strings pulled by Edom’s contacts, Ichabod managed to acquire a job as a professor at a local community college while, at the same time, taking his classes to earn his own doctorate. He taught history at Brookside Community College, gaining notoriety with the students and faculty for his own flare. Ichabod just finished teaching his last class and was walking out of the classroom when he heard someone call out his name. He turned to see Abbie approaching him.

“My love!” Ichabod said, surprised. “This is a pleasure. What brings you down here?”

“Came to see you,” Abbie smiled.

“I’m quite blessed to have the loveliest woman walking God’s Earth to simply come and see me.”

Abbie rolled her eyes, “Your smoothness some days…”

“Did you not like it?”

“That’s the problem. I do.”

Ichabod smiled, lovingly, at her. “Lunch, darling?”

“Sounds good to me.” Abbie felt her phone vibrate. “Hold on.” She answered it, “Hey, Danny.”

Ichabod’s posture stiffened slightly.

Abbie listened for a while, “Oh. Okay. Yeah, sure. We can handle that.” She listened again. “Okay. Got it.” She ended the call, “Danny wants us to meet with an antiques dealer tonight.”

“At this very moment?” Ichabod asked, with a hint of edge to his voice.

“No. I just said ‘tonight’.”

“Did he say why?” he asked.

“He mentioned it had something to do with what Sophie’s been working on,” she replied.

“And… he needed to contact you? Directly?”

“He’s still my boss.”

“Ah.”

Abbie studied him then put her hands on her hips. “You’ve gotta be kidding me! Are you still jealous of him?”

“If I say no?” Ichabod walked away.

Abbie smiled. “You’d be lying.” She walked after him, “You can’t possibly still think I have any kind of feelings for him outside of friendship.”

“It is not your feelings that I question,” Ichabod replied. “Those, I am quite confident in.”

“You should be with how I wake you up most mornings.”

Ichabod was caught off-guard by the pleasant memory. “Err. Yes. That is not the point I was making.”

Abbie nodded, understandingly, “You’re worried about Danny’s feelings about me.”

“Of course,” he said. “You are a remarkable woman, Abbie.”

“And my fiancé knows that,” she replied. “I don’t care about Danny’s feelings for me. I care about yours.”

“As long as he knows where to keep his feelings. And extremities.”

“None of his extremities touch me in any way inappropriate. I promise you that.”

“If he does…”

“ _If_ he does…” Abbie interrupted. “…I’ll handle it. I’ll deal with it.”

Ichabod nodded, slightly relieved.

Abbie grabbed his arm and stopped him. “Hey.”

He looked back at her.

“He’s nowhere near that important to me. Okay? If you’re worried I would ever choose him over you, I’ll tell you as many times as you need to hear it that it’s you. Always.”

Ichabod nodded. “Forgive me. I am behaving foolishly.”

Abbie smiled and kissed him. She walked off, “I’m used to it.”

Ichabod was taken aback. “‘Used to it’? In what regard? Abbie!” He followed after her.

* * *

Danny hung the phone up and looked at Walters. “It’s done.”

“Good,” Walters said.

“Now, can you, please, tell me what this is about?”

“I told you: it’s not your concern.”

“It’s sending one of my people on assignment. With a civilian.”

Walters scoffed. “Ichabod Crane is anything but a civilian.” He stood up. “I’ll contact you when things are done.”

Danny narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean?”

“Don’t ask questions beyond your pay grade.”

Walters and his escorts walked outside of the FBI building and got into their vehicles.

* * *

The blonde haired man watched them from his car, rubbing his chin. He could sense it: danger is coming. He would need to close, watchful eye on the Witnesses.


	3. Chapter 2: Begins Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trap is set for the Witnesses but the mysterious man arrives to help. What danger does his arrival herald?

Abbie and Ichabod were eating their lunch at a nearby restaurant when they saw Ray walk inside.

“Ray!” Abbie said, as he approached. She stood and hugged him. “Been too long.”

“Hey, Abbie,” Ray smiled. He looked at Ichabod as Ichabod stood up, “Hey, Ichabod! Ain’t seen you guys in a while, either.”

“Ray,” Ichabod said as they shook hands and hugged. “It’s been too long since you’ve visited us.”

Ray shrugged, “Keeping myself occupied.”

“Well, glad to see you,” Abbie said. “Come on, sit down.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt,” Ray said.

“Nonsense,” Ichabod said. “Join us, if only for a minute.”

Ray smiled. “Gladly.” They all sat down, “I saw your car parked outside, Abbie, and I’m glad I did. I, uh… have news.”

“Oh?” Ichabod asked.

“What’s up?” Abbie asked.

“I…” Ray chuckled, quietly. “I made lieutenant.”

Abbie beamed and grabbed hold of Ray’s hands. “Congratulations,” she said.

“Thanks, Abbie,” Ray replied, patting her hands.

Ichabod patted him on the arm, “Congratulations are very much in order, Lef…”

“Do _not_ call him ‘Leftenant’!” Abbie said, warningly. She smirked. “That’s my name.”

Ray laughed. “We can stick with ‘Ray.’”

Ichabod smiled, “Quite wise. Congratulations, Ray.”

“Thank you both.”

Abbie giggled. “Actually, Ray, I was gonna call you later, anyway. We had something to look into and wanted to know if we could count on some back up.”

“You got it,” Ray nodded. “This Witness related?”

“We are not sure just yet,” Ichabod said. “It was a request of us made by Agent Reynolds.”

“He still tryin’ to put some moves on Abbie?”

Abbie rolled her eyes.

“Not that I can confirm,” Ichabod admitted.

“I wish you’d just let me talk to him,” Ray added.

“Neither of you is talking to him,” Abbie commanded. “If a problem comes up, I can handle this. Understand?”

Ray put his hands up in defense and Ichabod nodded.

“But, as for back up,” Ray said, “you know you can count on me.”

Abbie smiled. “Yeah, we do. And thanks for that.”

“Hey! Team Witness all the way.”

“Where are those jackets you once promised?” Ichabod asked, jokingly.

Ray chuckled. “My guy has some on back order. I’ll get them to you soon. Promise. What’s this little mission about, anyway?”

“Danny didn’t say,” Abbie answered. “Sounds like it has something to do with Sophie’s case.”

“How is she, by the way?”

“Busy. She’s been undercover. Hasn’t been back in weeks, can barely talk her phone.”

“I know,” Ray said. “Every time we talk, she barely says anything anymore or even has time to. Just hope she’s okay.”

Abbie and Ichabod looked at each other, interestedly and smirking, then back at Ray.

Ray looked at them, confusingly. “What? What? What’s with these looks?”

“You… speak to Sophie frequently?” Ichabod asked.

“Yeah. So?”

“Oh!” Abbie said. “Nothing. No reason. Just… curious.”

Ray looked at them, indignantly. “Okay, love birds. Slow your rolls. Just because you two are settling down, doesn’t mean everyone is. She’s my friend. She’s pleasant to talk to and be around. Sure, she’s attractive and pretty and smart and all. And… yeah, okay, I get worried about her. But that’s it.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it! I mean, I’m still a young man. I got to stretch my wings.”

“Out of pure curiosity, Raymond,” Ichabod said, “how often have you… stretched in recent days?”

“Never you mind!” Ray fired back.

“What he means to ask is if you’ve done much dating since you and Sophie became friends,” Abbie said. “And, hell, now I wanna know.”

“I know what he means, Abbie!” Ray replied. “And I meant what I said, ‘never you mind’.”

Abbie and Ichabod laughed while Ray rolled his eyes again.

Still smiling, Abbie’s phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket, seeing Jenny’s name. She answered, “Hey, Jenny. What’s up?”

“ _Dad wants to talk to us,_ ” Jenny said.

“Did he say when?”

“ _He said tonight. Sounded important._ ”

“I’ve gotta go somewhere for work tonight,” Abbie said. “Danny handed it to me, told me it had something to do with a case that Sophie’s working.”

“ _Okay, let’s do it after then,_ ” Jenny said.

“Sounds good. Meet at my house?”

“ _Yep._ ”

“Alright,” Abbie said. “Talk to you later. Love you.”

“ _Love you,_ ” Jenny said, before ending the call.

Abbie put her phone up and Ichabod asked, “Is everything alright?”

“Dad wants to meet with everyone,” Abbie said. “Jenny said it sounded important.”

“A family thing?” Ray asked.

“Not sure.” Abbie shrugged, “But, one thing at a time. Tonight with the antique guy, you still in?”

Ray scoffed. “I’m offended you asked me twice.”

Abbie and Ichabod just smiled. “Good to have you around, Ray,” Abbie said.

* * *

That night, Jenny, Joe, and Edom were at Jenny’s trailer, waiting to hear from Abbie so they could head to her house and meet with Ezra.

“What do you think your dad wants to talk about?” Joe asked.

“No clue,” Jenny said.

“Probably the order,” Edom said. “It’s about time we told all of you everything.”

“Hell, finally!” Jenny said, smiling.

Edom shook his head and answered his phone. “Hello?” He was quiet for a while and look of shock came over his face. “What?! Where?!” He growled. “Damn it!” He ended the call.

“What?” Joe asked. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to leave,” Edom got and rushed out of the door, sprinting for his car.

“Wait!” Jenny called out, chasing after him along with Joe. “Ed! Hold up!”

“I’ll call you soon, Jenny!” Edom started his car, threw it in gear, and raced toward town.

“What the hell was that about?” Joe asked.

* * *

Ichabod and Abbie went to the address Danny told them about. Ray parked three blocks away and waited in his patrol truck, for signs of any trouble. He, also, took the liberty of going by the forest before coming to the location to ensure some extra back up.

Abbie knocked on the door to the shop but there was no response.

“Are you certain that this is the correct address?” Ichabod asked.

“It’s what Danny said.” Abbie knocked again, “Hello? I’m looking for Ryan Jenkins. I’m Agent Abbie Mills, FBI.”

The door opened and a middle-aged Caucasian man opened the door. “Oh,” he said. “Agent Mills. Good to meet you. I’m Ryan Jenkins.” He looked at Ichabod. “And this is?”

“Ichabod Crane, a professor of history at Brookside.”

“‘Professor’ isn’t an entirely accurate term,” Ichabod said. “Though, I…”

“He likes being modest,” Abbie said, interrupting him.

“Of course,” Jenkins said. “Please, come in. Come in.”

They walked inside the antique store, noticing it didn’t look all that dissimilar from the Archives. It just had nowhere near as many books.

“An impressive amount of wares you have, Mr. Jenkins,” Ichabod said.

“Thank you, Mr. Crane,” Jenkins said.

“My boss didn’t give me a lot of details,” Abbie said. “He did mention another agent.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” He walked around the counter and pulled out a box. “Yes. She was, uh, helping to recover this. A very special box from the Netherlands, said to be part of an ancient society.”

“Aren’t they all,” Abbie said, sarcastically.

Jenkins smiled, “Indeed. Why don’t we have a look?”

He started to open the box when the sound of a gun cocking back was heard.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you,” the blonde haired man stepped out of the shadows with his 9MM pistol aimed right at Jenkins.

Jenkins’ eyes widened in fear. “You. What are you doing here?”

“Looking for your master,” the man said. “Where is he, Ryan? I won’t ask a second time.”

“You know I serve only his glory.”

“His glory is over. As is your life, if you don’t tell me where he is.”

Abbie quickly drew her gun and aimed it at the blonde haired man. “You need to stop right there.”

The man looked at Abbie, “With apologies, Agent Mills, I will not be able to comply. I strongly suggest you and Ichabod Crane run from here, right now. By my estimate, there may already be a serpent outside as we speak.”

“How the hell do you know our names?” Abbie asked.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” Jenkins said.

He made a move to open the box but the blonde haired man shot him in the shoulder. Abbie fired in relation, but the man dodged the bullet, leaning backward at lightning speed.

Both Abbie and Ichabod were stunned at the feat.

“If I wished to shoot either of you, I would have,” the man said. He looked toward the door. “There is a serpent.”

* * *

Outside, Ray saw the two flashes and heard the gunshots and was about to get out of his truck when he saw a giant shadow slither in front of the door.

“What the hell?” Ray whispered.

The shadow moved into the light and Ray froze up when a giant snake came into view. The snake was as long as a school bus and his head was as wide as the front of a pickup truck. It was dark green in color with red stripes on its dead that trailed all the way down its body.

“Oh, hell,” Ray whispered.

The snake saw Ray and slowly advanced toward his truck.

Ray lowered his window and shouted, “If you’re can hear me, now would be a really good time for you to do _something!_ ”

Suddenly, a large shadow launched itself over Ray’s truck and landed in front of it.

Gate the dire wolf.

Gate howled at the snake as it hissed back at him.

“Oh, boy,” Ray whispered. “Looks like a _kaiju_ smackdown. Nice!”

Gate and the snake lunged at each other at the same time. The snake tried to bite Gate but Gate managed to turn his body and avoid the fangs. However, Gate’s fangs and claws found the body of the snake and he latched on hard. The snake hissed in pain at the wounds but thrashed around until it was able to throw Gate off of its body. Ray had already gotten out of his car, carrying a shotgun and began firing shells into the body of the monstrosity. The snake reacted then looked at Ray.

“In hindsight, this was stupid,” Ray said.

The snake charged at Ray, causing him to fire again and jump out of the way. The blonde haired man ran out of the door and jumped at an impossible height and speed and landed on top of the snake’s head. He then unloaded shot after shot into the snake’s head until it finally collapsed.

The blonde haired man stood on top of the snake’s head for a second then reached behind his back and pulled out a curved sword. He stepped off the snake then severed its head from the rest of its body in one strike.

The man looked over at Ray, “Brave. For not being a Witness.”

“Witness-in-training?” Ray asked.

The man smiled slightly.

Abbie and Ichabod walked up as Gate approached and they all stared at the snake and the man. Abbie, still having her gun in her hand, asked, “Who are you?”

Just then, Edom pulled up, skidding his car to a stop. He got out and, once he saw the blonde haired man, his eyes widened. “I don’t believe it.”

The blonde haired man looked at Edom, “So, it _is_ you.”

“You survived.”

“Not really. But I’m alive now and that’s what matters.”

“Of course you know the guy with the weird sword and super powers,” Ray said.

“The sword is called a khopesh,” Edom explained. “Typical weapon of ancient Egypt.”

“It has served me well,” the man said.

Ed looked at the dead snake then back at the man. “Clearly.”

“Ed?” Abbie asked. “Who the hell is this guy?”

Edom took a deep breath. “Ichabod Crane, Abigail Mills, Raymond Merck, Gate. Allow me to introduce… Osiris, one of the gods of Egypt.”

“Holy hell!” Ray shouted.

Osiris’s eyes glowed a subtle gold and he placed his right hand over his heart and bowed to them all. “An honor and a privilege to be in the presence of the noble Witnesses and their allies.”

Abbie’s eyes widened. “I have to ask again, why does anything surprise me?”

Osiris rose back up, “It’s a pleasure to meet you both, formally.”

“Likewise.”

“The, uh, pleasure is ours,” Ichabod bowed, slightly.

“So, that was you sitting outside their house this morning,” Edom said.

Osiris’s eyes widened. “You saw me?”

“Of course. But you seemed to bare them no ill will so I let it be. But wrote down your license plate number when I got to my car.”

“Every watchful.”

“All angels are,” Edom noted.

“What brings a god of Egypt to Sleepy Hollow?” Ichabod asked.

“Funny you should ask,” Osiris said. “For it’s because of another god of Egypt that I’m here.”

Ichabod, Abbie, and Edom all looked at each other, concerned.

“And, which god might that be?” Ichabod asked.

“The god of the desert and the storms,” Osiris declared. “Set.”


	4. Chapter 3: Agency 355

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Osiris, he explains his hunt for Set and Ezra arrives with more news of the dangers the team must face next. With some threats being closer than they can imagine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I need to explain a few logistics for this chapter, which ties to everything going forward. I made some changes/took some liberties from Season 3. Also, the Vault, officially known as Agency 355, from Season 4 will be mentioned and is about the ONLY THING of Season 4 that I will acknowledge. Other than that, Season 4 never happened. IT NEVER HAPPENED!  
> Anyway, on to chapter 3! Enjoy!

With the events at the antique store having drastically changed everyone’s plans, the meeting was moved to the Archives. Jenny and Joe arrived at the Archives not long after Abbie, Ichabod, and everyone else got there. Ezra hadn’t arrived to Archives yet, which left time for Edom to speak with Osiris.

“You look… different, Osiris,” Edom said.

“The blonde hair and blue eyes?” Osiris asked.

“Yeah, those.”

“Is he… not supposed to look that way?” Ichabod asked.

“Not really,” Edom said. “Even in their human disguises, Egyptian gods are from… Egypt, after all.”

Everyone slowly nodded in understanding.

“With my most recent resurrection, my appearance shifted again,” Osiris explained. “While this isn’t the first time I’ve been a man of Caucasian descent, it always takes time to get accustomed to. After all, not many people in Egypt looked like this when I was around. In fact, almost no one in Egypt looked like this when I was around.”

“Almost?” Ichabod asked.

“We always had a few people who ended up there for some reason or another,” Osiris explained.

“Why does your appearance change?”

“Various reasons for it. Aside from my true form, I tend to shift human bodies whenever I return from death in order to disguise my appearance, among other reasons. In more recent ages, a person who looks identical to a person who died leaves a lot of questions.”

“I can only imagine,” Ichabod said.

“And this particular resurrection was somewhat…” Osiris paused, searching for the right word. “…forced.”

“How so?” Edom asked.

“I needed to hurry here to find and stop Set.”

“One god hunting another?” Abbie asked.

“Edom hates that word,” Osiris said, smiled smugly.

“Long as you don’t try to take the place of the Father,” Edom smiled in return.

“Who could?”

“Hey, sorry to interrupt but,” Ray said then he pointed at Osiris, “weren’t his eyes gold a little while ago or was I losing it?”

“No, you were not, good sir,” Osiris explained. His eyes glowed gold. “This is proof of my lineage, as one of the Dynasty and of Ogdoad and Ennead. It serves as my constant declaration of my royalty, despite any outward appearance I may have.”

“Oh!” Ray nodded, “That’s handy.” He paused. “Is it weird that I’m not questioning any of this anymore?”

“Nope,” Abbie, Jenny, and Joe said at the same time.

“Is Dynasty what people call the Egyptian gods?” Joe asked.

“Save for the elder of my kin, the Ogdoad and Ennead, which I’m a part of, yes,” Osiris explained. “There’s no general, all-encompassing term for my kind, unlike those uppity Olympians. But we use ‘Dynasty’ as a name just to simplify things.”

Edom rolled his eyes, “Must you call Olympians ‘uppity’?”

“Are they not?” Osiris asked.

“Of course they are. I just wish wouldn’t call them that.”

Osiris chuckled as he scanned the group of them, “But, to more serious matters, you have a lot of trouble heading your way.”

“Ooh, that’s new,” Abbie said, rolling her eyes.

“We somewhat expected that, actually,” Edom added. “I just didn’t know who it was causing the trouble.”

“Unfortunately, I do,” Osiris declared. “It just so happens to be a small family crisis.”

“What is Set doing alive? For that matter, when did the Egyptian gods revive?”

“We haven’t. Not all of us. So far, on the mortal plane, I and Set are the only ones.” Osiris looked at Abbie and Ichabod, “So, these are the two who defeated Moloch, the Forgotten One, and your mad brothers?”

“They did, indeed,” Edom said with pride.

“A feat for mortals,” Osiris said, impressed. “And just two mortals. Fascinating.”

“We didn’t do it alone,” Abbie said. “We couldn’t.”

“Quite,” Ichabod said. “It has come with many sacrifices of friends and allies.”

“And family,” Abbie said, sadly.

“As my beloved stated, we couldn’t do it alone.”

Osiris smiled, impressed. “Humble. There were quite a few high priests I knew in Egypt that could’ve benefited from that kind of humility.”

Just then, the iron gate from the catacombs opened up and Ezra walked in. “Hello, everyone,” he said.

Everyone greeted him and Ezra stared at Osiris and asked, “And this would be…”

“Osiris, god of Egypt,” Ray said, “which we’ve all given up questioning at this point.”

“Sounds about right,” Ezra said.

“What’s up, Dad?” Abbie asked. “What’d you wanna talk about?”

“It’s about the Order. They’re making moves.”

“Which side?” Edom asked.

“The side that doesn’t exactly line up with us,” Ezra answered.

“I was afraid of that. There’s been evidence to that, as well. I just needed the confirmation. Now I have it.”

“Now that we’re on that subject, what is the order, exactly?” Abbie asked.

“It was formed by George Washington and Betsy Ross in 1789 under the official name Agency 355,” Ezra explained, “some have called it the Vault.”

“Vault?” Jenny asked.

“A lot of the items collected are located in Washington, D.C., in the, aptly named, Vault. The agency was formed to aid Ichabod once he returned in the battle against the supernatural. Washington appointed Ichabod as the leader of the society when he returned.”

“So, that’s all it is?” Abbie asked.

“To put it, mildly,” Edom said. “It began as such then extended. They’ve been an aid to me for some time. The Agency is designed to defend all of humanity from the evil of supernatural with or without Lord Crane.”

“Aside from the humans that _cause_ some of that very same trouble?” Osiris asked.

“A fair point, I’m not denying that at all. Some of the supernatural trouble in the world has more to do with humans than devils.”

“What moves are being made by this Agency, Dad?” Abbie asked Ezra.

“For one, they’re not looking to just give Ichabod control of the Agency,” Ezra replied. “Either side, depending on who you ask, but this is more about the side we can’t trust. They want you and Ichabod out of the way. I have no idea why but they do.”

“I’m sure that it has everything to do with Set’s wishes,” Osiris said. “The attack this evening proves that.”

“Speaking of which, what were you doing at the store, Ed?” Abbie asked.

“The call I received was about that box that Jenkins was going to open,” Edom said. “It’s composed of ancient demonic magic and was currently supposed to be somewhere near the bottom of the Bering Sea. It made its way here, despite my best intentions and one of my people caught it in time.” He looked at Ichabod and Abbie, “Seems someone was looking to seal you both away.”

“Trapped in a box?” Abbie asked, with some edge in her voice. “Oh, hell, I refuse to even come close to going through that again.”

“Quite,” Ichabod said, irritably.

“I learned of my mad brother’s plans,” Osiris said. “And, since you two are the surest path to stopping Set, I couldn’t let him lock you away.”

“It was possible that we could’ve got them out,” Edom said.

“Not a route I’d risk. Who knows long that would take or what would be required. No time should be lost against Set. It’s too valuable a commodity.”

“Why lock them away and not kill them?” Jenny asked.

“Death is but a state of being when one knows how to… game the system, one might say,” Osiris explained. “Anyone can die. And warriors such as these two can be revived. The chosen Witnesses are not so easy to dispose of as though killing them will bring an end to their mission. Set needs them removed from the board, so to speak. With death, Set couldn’t take the risk of an entity, such as myself, reviving them from death.”

“How did you know about what was happening, Osiris?” Edom asked.

“Members of my brother’s cult have been preparing for his return to full power. As I said, he’s alive now. I’m not entirely sure of his current form but I do know that he’s making moves.”

“In what way?” Ichabod asked.

“Are any of you familiar with Jack Walters?”

Abbie’s jerked her head back, “The director of the FBI?”

“The very same,” Osiris said.

“What of him?” Edom asked.

“He’s on that other side of the Agency,” Ezra said.

The whole room went still. Edom was the first to move as he shook his head and let out a deep exhale.

“Suddenly, a few things make sense,” Edom said.

“ _You_ didn’t know?” Abbie asked.

“Some of the members identities were kept a dire secret. Apparently, for good reason.”

“I believe that Set has made contact with Walters,” Osiris said. “For what, I don’t know yet.”

“Do we know how to find out?” Joe asked.

“Now that I know who we’re up against, I can work on that,” Edom said.

“I may be able to help you with that,” Osiris said.

“What about the order or… Agency coming at us?” Jenny asked. “And Walters.”

“Whatever we do, it seems we had best proceed with caution. Perhaps our enemies are more prepared for us than we would like them to be.”

* * *

Abbie and Ichabod walked into the house later that night. They went into the kitchen, standing side-by-side at the island as they contemplated what would come next.

Abbie sighed. “Kinda… puts a damper on the wedding plans, huh?”

“Indeed,” Ichabod said. “Is it fair to say that this all leaves somewhat more pressing matters that will preoccupy us?”

“For a bit, yeah.”

“I’m very much concerned that the director of the FBI, the very agency with whom which you are employed, works against our mission.”

She nodded, “Yeah. It bugs me, too.” She stared blankly at the wall then shook her head, “It’s just another roadblock.” She took hold of his hand, “That’s all.”

He gently rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, “We shall overcome it as we have overcome them all.”

She smiled. “That’s what we do.”

“Yes, it is.”

* * *

The following morning, Danny drove just outside of Sleepy Hollow, heading to an abandoned warehouse district. He pulled into an alleyway between two old warehouses, to find Walters and his entourage of three guards already there.

Danny parked and got out of the car, slamming his door. He walked toward Walters with purpose, “What the _hell_ did you send them into?”

Walters’s bodyguards stopped Danny from getting any closer.

“Answer me! What is going on?!”

“That’s need-to-know,” Walters said. “Who was it that helped them?”

Danny calmed down a bit. “I don’t know. Edom Thane looks like he’s friends with them. So… maybe he had something to do with it.”

Walters paused. “Really? Edom Thane.”

“Yeah.”

Walters considered that, then turned around and headed for his car.

“Hey!” Danny yelled. “Hey!” He tried to get to Walters but the guards continued to hold him back.

“You’ve done well, Daniel,” Walters said. “Don’t worry. What happens next won’t concern you.”

“What about Abbie?”

Walters looked at Danny, “What happens next doesn’t concern you. We have plans for Abbie. They never included you.”

Danny’s jaw clenched at that.

“I know about your personal feelings for her, Daniel. She’ll never return them, no matter what comes next. It’s high time you accept that. You’re not Ichabod Crane. You can’t be to her. Our plans don’t include you. It’s about time you accept that hers don’t either.”

Danny straightened up at those words and he backed away from the guards. Walters got in his car and his guards along with him before the car backed out of the alley and drove away. Danny shook his head and walked back to his own car, driving away moments later.

* * *

Following counsel from Osiris, Jenny and Edom decided to tail Danny and followed him to the warehouse. They sat in the car, looking through the rearview mirror, and catching the entirety of the meeting despite not being able to hear it.

“That son of a bitch,” Jenny growled.

Edom sat rubbing his finger just above his upper lip.

“I can’t believe he’d turn his back on Abbie.”

“True but it doesn’t quite seem that he’s seeing eye-to-eye with Mr. Walters,” Edom examined.

“Yeah. Doesn’t make me any less pissed at him.”

“Indeed.”

“What are we gonna do?” Jenny asked.

Edom took a deep breath. “Whatever we do, we have to tell Abbie about this.”

“Yeah.” She thought about it. “Maybe we should make sure she doesn’t have a loaded gun on her when we tell her.”

Edom looked at Jenny. “A… _very_ wise suggestion, Jenny.”


	5. Chapter 4: Truth & Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie confronts Danny about his actions. Meanwhile, Set begins to make his moves, beginning with a double-cross.

Abbie was pacing, back and forth, having just heard the news of Danny’s actions from Jenny and Edom. They were all in the dining room of her house with Ichabod, Jenny, and Edom seated at the table as Abbie continued to pace.

Edom sat back, tapping his finger on the table. “I still find it hard to believe, and I witnessed it myself. Danny always seemed to be a… honest man. For him to be connected to Walters…” he shook his head. “Perhaps I don’t know as people as well I believed.”

“Maybe he’s just a good liar,” Jenny said.

Ichabod looked at them and exhaled. “Or perhaps… he had no choice.”

“I must offer my most sincere of apologies,” Edom said, immediately, “but I don’t think I quite caught what you said, Ichabod.”

“Yeah, run that by us again,” Jenny said in disbelief.

Ichabod shrugged, slightly, “I am merely pointing out the fact that perhaps, just perhaps, he’s not able to deny orders given to him.”

“ _You’re_ defending him?!” Abbie said, angrily. “ _You?!_ You hate Danny.”

“I do not… hate him.”

“You don’t like him.”

“Be that as it may,” Ichabod admitted, “he doesn’t seem to be the kind of person who would betray you.”

“But would he betray you to get me?” Abbie asked.

Ichabod didn’t answer right away.

“Exactly! Maybe he did this to kill you. And, to tell you the truth, I’d rather he did this to turn his back on me than to get you out of the way so he could have a clear shot with me.”

Edom narrowed his eyes then started to say, “Why would you prefer…”

Abbie glared at him.

Edom closed his mouth and placed his hands on the table.

“I just do not believe Daniel would jeopardize _you_ for any reason, Abbie,” Ichabod said. “He may have no love lost for me but he cares about you.”

“Not enough to not send me into a trap!” Abbie fired back.

“It’s entirely possible that he didn’t know about that,” Edom said.

“Why are you two defending him?!”

Edom scooted his chair back a couple of inches. “I am merely pointing out that Daniel may be just as much a pawn anyone else.”

“A pawn with a choice to tell me the _damn truth!_ ” Abbie shouted.

Ichabod, Jenny, and Edom froze in place at Abbie’s outburst. She didn’t yell often but, when she did, it was always frightening.

“Perhaps he needs a chance to explain himself,” Ichabod said.

“Are we sure that’s a good idea?” Jenny asked.

“He’s gonna explain, whether he likes it or not!” Abbie grabbed her phone and started scrolling.

Everyone looked at each other, curiously, then back at Abbie.

“What are you doing?” Jenny asked.

Abbie ignored her sister and selected a number. Then, in her most calm voice, “Danny? Hey, it’s Abbie. I need to talk to you. Can you come by my house? It’s really important.” She quiet for a second. “Yeah, now’s good.” She was quiet again. “Thanks, Danny.” She ended the call and her rage returned. “He’s on his way.”

“Do you want us here?” Edom asked.

“Yeah.” Abbie headed upstairs, “To make sure I don’t kill him.”

Ichabod leaned on his elbows.

“Aren’t you going after her?” Jenny asked Ichabod.

“Not yet,” Ichabod said. “As you and I know very well, she needs her time alone.”

“Yeah.” Jenny thought for a second. “Hey, uh, Crane? Where’s Abbie’s gun?”

Ichabod looked at her, curiously, then understood why she asked. “Let’s go make sure it’s safely put away, shall we?”

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Danny arrived at the house. Ichabod invited Danny in and led him into the living room, where Abbie, Jenny, and Edom were sitting.

“Hey, everyone,” Danny greeted.

“Agent Reynolds,” Edom greeted while Jenny gave a halfhearted wave.

Danny looked at Abbie, “What was so important?”

“Why have you been meeting with Director Walters?” Abbie asked.

Danny froze, stunned at hearing that. He blinked and shifted his stance. “What?”

“We saw you, Daniel,” Edom said. “Rather clandestine for a high-ranking member of the FBI to meet with one of his subordinates in an alley way. With no cameras.”

“Yeah, that’s more CIA territory,” Jenny added.

“Indeed.”

Danny didn’t know what to say. He just stared at Abbie, with his mouth ajar.

“Why?” Abbie asked.

“And before you answer her query, Daniel,” Edom raised a finger, “please, do know we are aware that you have been informing to Walters about Abbie and Ichabod.”

Danny’s face completed drained of any color.

“We have friends in high and low places. What amazes me was that you kept this from us for so long.”

“I told Sophie,” Danny said, quickly.

Edom’s narrowed his eyes a bit. “You do understand that anything you say, at this point, is subject to suspicion.”

“And, even if you told her anything, _what_ you told her is questionable, too,” Jenny added.

“And you still haven’t answered me,” Abbie said. “Why?”

Danny wiped his hand across his mouth, trying to figure out how best to explain this. He took a deep breath and exhaled, “I was under orders.”

Abbie’s face became more rigid while Ichabod pressed his fingers together.

Jenny shook her head and jumped to her feet, “You lousy piece of…”

“Jenny,” Edom interrupted. He, calmly, motioned for her to sit back down, which she obliged. He looked Danny, “You’re going to have to do better than that, my friend.”

“A hell of a lot better,” Abbie said, sternly.

“I didn’t have a choice,” Danny said, suddenly.

“Everyone’s got a choice!”

“It was either me or someone who didn’t care about you!”

This time, it was Ichabod’s face that became rigid. Jenny shook her head in complete disbelief and Edom only closed his eyes and exhaled.

“Care about me?” Abbie asked. “That. That’s the story you’re going with?”

“It’s the truth,” Danny said.

“If you ‘caring’ about me means that you’re lying to me and selling me out behind my back, I don’t need it. Hell, I don’t need your caring at all! What I needed was the truth! The one thing that you wouldn’t tell me!”

“I didn’t have a choice.”

“That can’t be your same defense,” Abbie said.

“It’s the truth,” Danny repeated.

“Then why didn’t you tell me all of this when he asked you?”

Danny didn’t respond.

Edom looked at Danny, curiously. A realization hit him, and he slowly rose to his feet. “ _When_ did he first approach you?”

Danny looked at the floor, “Right after Granger died.”

Edom thought back, “He’s was in charge before you, yes?”

“Yeah,” Abbie said. She walked right up to him, “So, you came here… _knowing_ your job… was to inform on me?”

“I didn’t have a choice,” Danny said, as it was the only defense he had. However, he wouldn’t look Abbie in the face.

Abbie looked away from him for a second. She took a breath, looked back at him, then, out of nowhere, slapped him as hard as she could.

“Abbie!” Jenny said, jumping to her feet.

Abbie shook her hand out from the force of the blow.

“Not the best course of action, Abbie,” Edom said.

“Save it, Ed,” Abbie said. She looked back at Danny.

Danny dealt with the blow, not so much the pain but the meaning behind it. Any relationship he had with Abbie was gone. And he’d never get it back. “I wanted to tell you,” he said. “It’s why I told Sophie. So she could… help me look out for you! All of the time, I wanted to say something!”

“And why didn’t you?” Abbie asked.

“Because I was under orders.”

Abbie laughed, sarcastically, “Orders. Yeah. That’s what it always comes down to, right? Orders. Because friendship doesn’t count, right? Because claiming you were in love with me once didn’t mean a damn thing, right?”

“Abbie…” Danny said.

“No! Not ‘Abbie’. It’s ‘Agent. Mills.’ For you. My friends, my family call me ‘Abbie’. You are not either. Now get the hell out!”

“Just let me…”

Abbie slapped him, again. “OUT!”

Danny stared at her, brokenhearted, but he turned and left the house.

Abbie hadn’t let out a full breath since he confessed.

“This is a mess,” Jenny said.

“Very much so,” Edom said.

“What are we gonna do now?”

Abbie stormed out of the room, immediately followed by Ichabod.

“We fight on,” Edom said, watching the couple leave. “Betrayals often come in war. It doesn’t mean you stop fighting.”

“What about them?” Jenny asked.

“They’re soldiers, Jenny. You know that even better than I do. They’ll be fine. Abbie’s just angry. In all honesty, I don’t blame her. Let’s give her a moment.”

Jenny took a deep breath, “I just worry about how long that ‘moment’ will be.”

“Indeed. Moments are fleeting these days.”

* * *

Abbie burst through the back door, walking into the backyard where she started to pace. She started rubbing her forehead and breathing heavily, trying to come to terms with all of this. Ichabod stopped at door and stared at her.

“Can I do anything?” Ichabod asked.

“You can stop pretending you don’t hate Danny,” Abbie said, angrily. “I don’t need this ‘brotherhood’ or ‘men-sticking-together’ crap. I need you as mad at him as I am.”

“There is no brotherhood between myself and Agent Reynolds. I’m not thrilled with his choices, I can admit. In fact, I am very disappointed at what he has done to you.”

“Then what?! Why didn’t say anything the entire time he was here?!”

“Because it wasn’t my place,” Ichabod said, simply.

She sometimes hated his simple, poignant answers. In this case, it was particularly irritating. “ _Why_ are you so calm?!”

“Because we need to be,” he replied. “Or, rather, I need to be at the moment.”

“What the hell does that mean?” she asked.

Ichabod sat down on the steps of the door, interlocking his fingers, “Because whatever emotions you need to feel to work your way through this are necessary. Danny’s actions have hurt you, greatly. I understand that.” He shrugged, “I will be the calm one, for now. I am certain we will switch roles in the future.”

Abbie took his words in and considered them. She scoffed, “We do go back and forth with that, huh?”

“Such is human nature. For us, this is strongly the case. Back to the matter at hand, my reaction has nothing to do with Danny, my love. It has everything to do with you.”

She stared at him, exasperatedly.

“Just tell me why this concerns you so.”

She thought about his query for a few seconds. She folded her arms. “How did we meet?”

“I was in a prison cell,” he answered, “suspected of the heinous crime of murdering August Corbin. Due to the unusual conditions of the crime, I was a prime suspect. You were untrusting of me in the beginning, if memory serves.”

“Your memory always serves,” she replied.

He chuckled, quietly.

“It took me a while to trust you. But, once I did, I knew you’d have my back. But… I still approached us with caution.”

“Which I understand completely.”

She bit her lip. “Then, we became friends. You became my best friend. One of the best… most loyal friends I ever had. And I knew I could trust you with my life.”

“Absolutely,” he nodded.

“Then… all of the other things I was feeling for you. You had my heart long before I ever knew you did.”

“Just as you had mine.”

“And when we admitted we were in love with each other…” she continued, “…I knew for a fact that you would never betray that. Or me.”

“Ever,” he replied.

She smiled then frowned. “I told you Danny told me that once,” she reminded. “That he loved me.”

He nodded.

“And I don’t return those feelings but I can’t see that… if you love someone…” she shook her head, “how you could ever betray them.”

He studied her for a while. “It is possible. Even when well-intentioned.”

“Yeah, and when _not_ well-intentioned.”

“Truly.” He took a deep breath. “I understand your anger. After all, ‘tis a road I’ve traveled myself.”

“Katrina,” Abbie said, ruefully.

“Yes,” Ichabod replied. “Her betrayal hurt, which is probably why I did not let myself see it. It would hurt too much to admit it. But, when I could see it, a great deal of emotions came over me. For this reason, as I said, is why I understand your anger. I’ve felt it in my own way. The contrast is I had my role to play in Katrina’s actions, you had none in Danny’s actions against you. But, regardless, just as you were there for me in my darkest of hours, I shall always be there for you.”

She had to blink away a few tears. “Thank you.”

He gave her a warm smile.

He wasn’t trying to make her get over it or confronting her about it. And, worst of all, he wasn’t trying to make her feel bad for being this pissed over Danny. She felt low for being so upset but it was something she could fix.

Abbie sighed. “I’m sorry if it feels like I’m putting too much stock in Danny lying to me.”

“There is no need for you to apologize,” Ichabod replied. “Danny’s feelings for you aside, he is… or perhaps _was_ your friend. Regardless of his intentions, betrayal by someone close is never easy to accept.”

She walked over to him and leaned down in front of him. “Still,” she said. She planted a small kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry.”

He smiled, “Well. I’m sure there will be ways for you to make it up to me.” He stood up.

She scowled, “You’re gonna hold this over my head for a while, aren’t you?”

“As though it were a clouds over London in the winter season.” Ichabod walked back in the house.

Abbie rolled her eyes, “Okay, yeah. I kinda deserve that.” She followed him into the house.

* * *

Osiris came to Edom’s house that night, meeting up with Ichabod, Abbie, Jenny, Joe, and Ray. “I’ve learned some interesting information,” Osiris said.

“What’s that?” Edom asked.

“Some of my brother’s cult are coming to Sleepy Hollow. This very evening, in fact.”

“For what?” Jenny asked.

“I imagine it’s due to the failure of the removal of the Witnesses from this equation.” Osiris folded his arms, “I believe Set may seek to correct that mistake. The rumor is he will be among them attending this meeting.”

“Perhaps it’s something we should look into,” Edom said.

“Agreed. The meeting is supposed to be taking place within the next few hours.”

“So, when are we going?” Abbie asked.

Osiris looked at Abbie, uncertain. “With all due respect, Agent Mills, I think that Edom and I should investigate this alone. In particular, when it pertains to your own FBI director being involved with my brother. And, of course, the high likelihood of Set being present.”

Edom smiled, “Good luck with that.”

“With what?”

“Keeping her from going.”

Osiris narrowed his eyes and looked at Abbie.

“He’s right,” Abbie responded. “We’re going.”

Osiris looked at them all in confusion, “Everyone did see the monstrous snake, correct?”

“Do you know how much crazy stuff we’ve seen in the past couple of years?” Abbie asked. “That was… first-year strange.”

“Not even for me,” Jenny added.

“For me, now,” Ray said, “that kind of thing is, like… Thursday? Yeah, Thursday with a little Friday added in.”

“Be that as it may…” Osiris started to say.

“You will not win this battle, Osiris,” Edom said, getting up. “Let us prepare to confront your brother.”

“Is it truly that simple?”

Edom chuckled. “They will face any horrors with bravery. Trust me.”

Osiris looked at them and shrugged, “Very well. I often cannot fathom such decisions being made. Nevertheless, I will not stop people from following their own free will. Let us depart.”

“Does every supernatural being talk like they are straight out of a Shakespearean play?” Ray asked.

“I do not…” Edom said. He paused. “…as often as I once did.”

“Uh-huh. Which play did that reply come from?”

“Oh, shut up, Ray!”

Ray smiled, “That’s probably the _fifth_ normal thing you’ve said since I met you.”

* * *

The team gathered in the same warehouse district where Jenny and Edom learned about Danny’s working with Walters. Walters just pulled up, driving into one of the warehouses with an entourage of three SUVs.

“What are they doing?” Jenny asked.

“Waiting for the master of chaos,” Osiris said. “The miscreant that he is.”

“You don’t seem to think too highly of your brother,” Ray noted.

“The Egyptian gods, like others similar to our kind, all agreed to let the Earth be. We had our time to rule and walk among them but… for the most part, it started to become boring. For most us anyway.”

“Being a god was boring?” Ray asked, skeptically.

“To use human vernacular, it’s not all it’s cracked up to be.”

“Why?”

They saw another group of vehicles pull up, one of them being a long black limousine.

“That must wait for another time,” Osiris said. “He’s here.”

The occupants exited the vehicles and two huge bodyguards exited the back of the limo, followed by a child.

“Who the hell’s that?” Ray asked.

“That’s him,” Osiris gritted through his teeth.

“Are you kidding?” Jenny asked. “That kid’s like 12.”

“Can you think of a more perfect way to hide yourself? Who would suspect a child to be the one to end the world?”

“I have many students who claim their parents believe they are the antichrist,” Ichabod said. “After reading some of their papers, I find them much too illiterate to rule the world.”

“Damn, Crane, tell us how you really feel,” Jenny said.

“If that is Set,” Edom said, “than this is our best chance!”

“Agreed,” Osiris said. “Take caution. He is dangerous.”

“So are we,” Abbie added.

Osiris looked at her, “You’re rather… intimidating for a human.”

“You have no idea,” Ichabod added. They all moved, carefully, toward the warehouse.

* * *

Set threw his hands in the air, “Director! Good to see you!”

“It seems we ran into some trouble with removing the Witnesses,” Walters said.

“Yeah, I know. That was to be expected. I have some family trouble.”

“Family?”

“Yes, he arrived a bit sooner than I expected. But don’t concern yourself with that. This does, however, change our situation a bit. I need to go ahead and acquire the information you have on the Sacred Sites.”

Walters narrowed his eyes, “You said that you had information to give me.”

Set chuckled. “Yes, about that. I lied. I need you to give me what you have, and you should do so now, before I decide to kill you. Currently, I’m indecisive on the matter.”

The agents with Walters drew their guns while Set’s followers did the same.

Set laughed, “Well, well, well! So, _this_ is a Mexican standoff! Fascinating! But there’s a big difference here, Director Walters.” He sneered. “My followers are prepared to die for me. Can your agents say the same thing?”

“We had an agreement,” Walters said, calmly.

“Aww, Walters.” Set let his powers surge, causing the agents and his followers to become agitated. “You, of all people, should know: never make deals with the devil.”

* * *

The team heard gunfire and they rushed inside.

Only to find the agents and Set’s followers had all gunned each other down, save for Set and Walters.

Osiris looked at the carnage then focused on his brother, “Set!”

Set looked over at Osiris and smiled, “Brother!”

“What have you done?”

Set chuckled. “Only what I need to do.” He looked at Walters. “It would seem to get a reprieve for now, Mr. Walters. But good luck explaining several dead bodies, including your own agents. Think on our deal and it’s possible this can all be fixed. You have 24 hours.” He looked at Osiris, “Brother, I shall leave you for now.” He walked backwards, chuckling as he did so, and began fading into the shadows he created until he disappeared completely.

The team and Walters were stunned at his sudden departure.

“What the…” Ray said. “Did he just ditch us and leave?! I thought he was supposed to be all about chaos.”

“Yeah, didn’t see that coming at all,” Jenny said.

Osiris narrowed his eyes, “That was… unexpected, I agree.”

“And more than a bit concerning,” Edom added.

“Very.” Osiris growled, “Set. What are you up to?”


	6. Chapter 5: Watch Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie has a long talk with Walters after Set's betrayal.

The FBI and the Sleepy Hollow Sheriff Department were all over the warehouse area in just under 30 minutes after Set disappeared. Abbie put in the call, using the claim that she was following a lead given to her by Edom on an unrelated case. As Edom had a history of independent investigations with the Bureau and working with certain agents more than others, no one really questioned it. All major suspicion fell on Walters as he wasn’t even supposed to be anywhere near Sleepy Hollow this evening.

As Abbie and Edom conversed with various FBI agents, Osiris and Ichabod stood staring at the site where Set faded away.

“What do you believe Set’s goal was?” Ichabod asked Osiris.

“I have no idea,” Osiris replied. “Whenever I question one of his cult, they simply say that he will rise to glory again. They won’t say how.”

“Troubling.”

“To say the least.”

Abbie and Edom walked back over to them.

“News, my love?” Abbie asked.

“Most of the heat’s falling on Walters,” Abbie said. “And a bit on Ed,” she admitted, nervously.

“Oh, please,” Edom waved her comment off. “I am constantly viewed with a questionable eye. I just don’t talk about it. If I’m not under suspicion, I become suspicious.”

“What happens now?” Ichabod asked.

They all looked to see Danny show up, who stared at them awkwardly.

“That, Ichabod, is the question,” Edom replied.

* * *

The following day, the team learned Walters was being kept in holding under suspicion for the murders of the FBI agents and Set’s followers. Things were even more confusing when Abbie learned that his one request was that he could speak with her alone. Abbie agreed to the conditions, very curious about what he wanted to speak with her about.

Walters was sitting in the interrogation room when Abbie walked in.

“I heard you wanted to talk me, Director,” Abbie said.

“I did,” Walters said. “And no need for the formalities, Agent Mills. I’m sure I won’t be a director for long.”

Abbie sat down and noticed that the camera was off. “No observation?”

“A last courtesy for an outgoing official,” Walters said. “I’ll be signing a full confession for everything.”

“Kinda falling of your sword there, aren’t you?”

“I firmly believe that’ll be the least of my worries.”

“Maybe,” Abbie admitted. “What did you need?”

“I wanted to inform that I never wanted any harm to come to you and Ichabod Crane,” Walters said.

“Yeah, that’s a little hard to believe.”

“I don’t expect you to. But it is true and there’s one way I can prove it. I killed Atticus Nevins.”

Abbie froze in place as she processed that. “You…” she swallowed a lump in her throat. “You what?”

“It was necessary,” Walters declared. “He was far too dangerous to leave unchecked.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“So you won’t look over your shoulder for him.”

Abbie narrowed her eyes.

“Make no mistake: you’re going to need to keep your head on a swivel but that’s one less face for you to worry about.” Walters leaned forward and whispered, “Set is looking for the Nine Sacred Sites. For what exactly, I don’t know.”

“What are they?” Abbie asked.

“They vary in use from person to person, group to group, and, obviously, from deity to deity. As for all they can fully do, I haven’t the slightest idea.” He paused for a second, taking a rueful breath. “I’ll be making a full confession of my actions but I’ll have the information on the Sites delivered to you.”

“And then what?” Abbie asked.

“Then you have to go after Set. You must stop him.”

“Kinda brave of you since you guys were just business partners.”

“He never trusted me and I never trusted him.”

“Can’t blame you for that,” Abbie said.

“He’s a dangerous, destructive force,” Walters declared. “I kept his attention to learn his true intentions. It didn’t work as well as I would’ve hoped, but that’s a risk we all must take in this life.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“There is something else you must know, Abigail. I’m sure, by now, you know about Agency 355 and the Vault.”

“In passing.”

“There may be others from the Agency who may not be too happy with my decision,” he said. “I’m not sure if they’ll do anything. They may be busy.”

“Why?” she asked.

“We don’t communicate very well, but I have feeling events are occurring in other areas that may have their attention at the moment. And those who wish give control of the Agency to Ichabod may also be preoccupied. Sadly, Set isn’t the only threat out there.”

Abbie let out of a regretful sigh, “Yeah. I kinda figured that.”

“You need to be careful, Abigail,” Walters said. “I’ll no longer be in your way… but you’ll plenty to deal with.”

Abbie stood up, “And if anyone who _will_ get in my way comes to see you, tell them this from me: if they want me, come and get me.”

Walters stared at her a while then smiled. “You’re much stronger than anyone we could’ve anticipated would be Ichabod Crane’s partner.”

“He needs someone as strong as him.”

“And he got someone stronger. Watch your back, Abigail Mills. There’s a storm coming.”

“I’ll buy an umbrella,” Abbie said. “Good-bye, Director.”

“Agent Mills,” Walters nodded.

* * *

That evening, Abbie and Ichabod met with Edom and Osiris and Abbie explaining everything the meeting with Walters.

“The Nine Sacred Sites,” Edom said. “Yes. That does make a lot of sense.”

“I understand now,” Osiris said. “He means to bring about his _true_ resurrection. A full revival of his power. Ingenious.”

“What are these sites, exactly?” Ichabod asked.

“Slightly out of my realm of knowledge,” Osiris admitted. He looked at Edom, “Do you know anything about them?”

“Not that much,” Edom declared.

“You know everything,” Abbie said.

“I do not.”

“You act like you do.” She grinned.

“Oh, I do not!” Edom protested. He looked at Ichabod and Osiris, seeing that they curious looks on their faces. “Oh! You both agree that I give an air of knowing everything?”

“More of an insistence than an air,” Osiris said, smugly.

“Said the Egyptian god!”

“I’ve never been as sure of myself as some of you angels are.”

Edom growled. “I shall see what I can learn about these Sites. Since, at the moment, I do _not_ know it all!”

“Never thought I’d hear an angel admit that,” Osiris said.

“Shut up.”

“And what should we do in the meantime?” Abbie asked.

“Probably would be best if you wait from word from us.” Edom regained his own smug smile. “Actually finalizing wedding plans would be a good idea.”

“Right now?!” Abbie inquired, agitated.

“You started this.”

Abbie groaned.

“How do you think that Walters will get the information about the Sites to us?” Osiris asked.

“He has his ways, I’m sure,” Edom said.

* * *

The following day, Ichabod had just gotten home from work to find Abbie already there. She was sitting at the dining room table with a glass of water in front of her and a forlorn expression on her face.

“Good afternoon, my love,” Ichabod said, surprised.

Abbie looked at him and gave him a small smile, “Hey.”

“Is everything alright?”

“No. I was at work for a while then came home. Really hard to focus.”

He nodded, “I understand. Has there been any further questioning about Walters request to speak with you?”

“Not yet.” She sighed. “But I’m expecting there to be.”

He walked over and rubbed her back, “Is there anything I can do?”

She took hold of his hand and kissed his knuckles. “I’ll let you know.”

A knock came to the door. Ichabod walked to the door and opened it to find Danny standing on the doorstep.

“Agent Reynolds!” Ichabod said, surprised.

“Ichabod,” Danny said. He presented a package, “Mind if I come in?”

Ichabod looked at Abbie. She exhaled and gave a quick nod. Ichabod stepped aside and allowed Danny to come in. Danny stopped at the opposite end of the dining room table from Abbie, staring at her.

“What is it?” Abbie asked, her tone more exasperated than angry.

“I came to give you this,” Danny said, holding up the package. He set it on the table, “Walters’s last order.”

Abbie stared at it then looked at him.

Danny took this as the only chance he had left. “I’m so sorry, Abbie. Really.”

“You should’ve told me,” she insisted.

“I know.” He started to walk around the table to take a step toward her, “I just…”

“Don’t,” Abbie said, immediately. She shook her head. “Just… don’t.” She scanned around the room before looking back at him. “You only want to apologize because… you want to see me as more than a friend.”

“That’s not true.”

“If it’s not true, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because I wanted you to trust me,” Danny said. “Because I was just trying to protect you.”

“I don’t need that from you. I have people who can do that just fine. Whether I want them to or not.” She looked at Ichabod. “And the one who protects me, first and foremost, is doing his best to not throw you out.”

“I know,” Danny replied. “I just wanted to say… I’m sorry.” He looked at Ichabod, “To you, too.”

Ichabod looked down, unsure about to how to respond to the apology.

“I know you both must think that I’m the enemy. I can’t blame you. I should’ve told you, either of you, what was going on.” Danny sighed. “I only told Sophie that Walters asked to watch you, Abbie. We figured it was because you were Witnesses. I never told her how often Walters spoke with me or that I was still doing it. She’s on your side. That you can believe.”

For more than one reason, Abbie did believe that. Something about Sophie just told Abbie she was trustworthy. But Abbie did have questions for her. “Where is she?” Abbie asked.

“On her way back to Sleep Hollow. We’re gonna need some more local agents for a while to deal with this mess about Walters.”

Abbie nodded. She looked at the package. “Thanks for dropping that off.”

Danny nodded. “Agent Mills.”

Abbie was surprised. She couldn’t remember he’d addressed her like that.

Danny looked at Ichabod, “Mr. Crane.”

“Agent Reynolds.”

Danny walked out of the door without another word.

Ichabod closed the door behind him and looked at Abbie, “Do you think he’ll be alright?”

Abbie shrugged, “He’s tough but… I don’t know.”

“Will you be alright?”

She looked at him, “Are you?”

“It varies from moment to moment.”

“Ditto.”

* * *

Jenny and Joe came by Ichabod and Abbie’s house that night and learned about Danny’s visit.

“Ya should’ve hit him,” Jenny said.

“Jenny,” Abbie said, admonishing her.

“You should’ve.”

Joe looked at the notes. “These are from my dad?”

“Yes, Joe,” Ichabod said. “It constantly amazes me how knowledgeable he was.”

“Me, too.”

“You guys tell Ed about this stuff yet?” Jenny asked.

“Yeah, he’s just busy right now,” Abbie said.

“He informed me he would meet us at the Archives later tonight,” Ichabod said.

Abbie’s phone rang and she answered it. “Hello?” She was quiet for a second then a horrified look came over her face, “What?!” She closed her eyes and exhaled, “I’ll be right there.”

“What is it?” Ichabod asked.

“Walters,” Abbie said, setting her phone down. “They went to get him from his cell… where they found his body.”

They all went still.

“He’s dead.”


	7. Chapter 6: Parting Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Walters' death, the team must seek out the Sacred Sites before Set can use them. To that end, Abbie, Ichabod, and Edom decide it's time to leave Sleepy Hollow for a while. But not before Jenny makes Edom take a special side trip.

Abbie and Ichabod went to the FBI office where agents and police were all standing around. They walked down to the holding cells where Danny was already speaking with other agents.

Danny looked at them, “Agent Mills, Mr. Crane.”

Abbie was still too shocked at the news about Walters to take into account Danny’s by-the-book tone. “What happened?”

Danny stepped out of the way to reveal Walters’s body. He was thrown against the wall with a blade through his chest. Abbie and Ichabod looked at each other, shocked and concerned.

“Who did this?” Ichabod asked.

“We don’t know,” Danny said. “The power went out for 45 seconds. When it came back on…” He motioned toward Walters.

Abbie stared at the body for a while longer. She swallowed the lump in her throat before walking away. Ichabod watched her leave then looked at Danny. Ichabod gave Danny a slight bow and Danny gave him a nod in return.

Ichabod got back to the car where he found Abbie, gripping the steering wheel hard and staring down at her feet. He got in and placed his hand on hers.

“They got him,” Abbie said in a low tone. “Just like that. I mean… I just saw him hours ago. I know he wasn’t a friend or anything like that but… he might have been able to answer more questions about our mission, the Agency, just… everything. And any answers he might have had are gone.”

“I know,” Ichabod said.

She shook her head, “Who we can trust, who we can’t trust. Gods, monsters. It’s just getting to be a little annoying. A lot annoying. Infuriating. It’s starting to wear me down a bit.”

“We can handle it,” he said, reassuringly. “We always have.”

She nodded then stared at him. “Because we have each other.”

“Because we have each other.”

“I really love you,” she said. “I need you to always know that. No matter what happens or comes our way going forward. I love you.”

“I love you,” he replied. “I pray you never forget.”

She leaned forward and kissed him before starting the SUV and driving off.

* * *

Abbie and Ichabod met up with Jenny, Joe, Edom, Ray and Osiris at the Archives a half-hour later. The group sat in silence to process the news of Walters’s death.

“One of my contacts with the Bureau provided me with a photo of the blade used to kill Walters,” Edom said. He stared at Osiris.

“I wait with bated breath,” Osiris said, sarcastically. He already had an idea of what was coming.

“It was a knife of Egyptian origin.”

Osiris narrowed his eyes, “Set.”

“He wanted us to know,” Edom surmised.

“But for what?” Joe asked. He looked at Osiris, “He already knows you’re after him.”

“Because he’s fascinatingly arrogant,” Osiris said. “He was declaring how easily he could kill even a director of the FBI. No one is safe from him.”

“What do we do now?” Jenny asked.

“We have to find out more about the Sacred Sites,” Abbie said. “Maybe even find them, if we can.”

“Speaking of which,” Edom said, “I’ve gone over what Abbie gave me and followed on some information I have.”

“And…?” Jenny asked.

“And…” Edom took a deep breath then looked at Abbie and Ichabod, “we need to leave.”

“Leave?” Ichabod asked.

“Sleepy Hollow.”

The room came to a dead stop.

Edom shrugged, “For a little while. We should head back to Chicago.” He pulled out the book he found, “Where I grabbed this.”

“What for?” Abbie asked.

“This book is known as The Raven’s Ledger,” Edom explained. “It contains vast knowledge of various supernatural matters. Not the first edition, mind you. Meaning there is some missing information but it was enough for me to gather what I needed.”

“The Raven’s Ledger?” Ichabod asked. “I’ve never heard of that.”

“Something Crane’s never heard of,” Joe said. “Well! That’s it! We’re doomed!”

Edom looked at Abbie, “That very statement provides overwhelming evidence of Ichabod’s ego and you went on about my own!”

Abbie giggled.

Edom looked at Ichabod, “The Raven’s Ledger is a rather lengthy journal that was compiled some time after your…” he paused. “Huh. Well, I was going to say ‘death’ but that’s only marginally accurate. Your… not-so-eternal rest. It was a written by a man who was touched by dark magics. A human who is of the few who can gaze into the void and not be swallowed by it.”

“Who’s the author?” Abbie asked.

“He goes by the name of…” Edom smiled. “…Edgar. Allan. Poe.”

The entirety of the room fell into utter disbelief.

“Oh, you are _kidding!_ ” Abbie shouted.

“ _That’s_ how you know him?!” Jenny hollered.

“And now we finally hear this part of the story!” Ray threw his hands up.

“I’ve read all of his writings,” Ichabod said. “So, the news of his passing in 1849…”

“A clever story that he came up with,” Edom smiled. “He’s quite the skilled author, even of his own life. He’s been a great aid to me over the past century and a half. ”

“So, why go back to Chicago?” Abbie asked.

“I have a friend there who can help with these matters and maybe even track down Edgar. I don’t know where he currently lives.”

“How is Edgar Allan Poe still alive?” Joe asked.

“It’s so sad how long it took to get to that question,” Ray added.

Edom laughed. “He’s been around a _lot_ of magic, which prolonged his life. Now, granted, he’s not immortal but he’s amazingly close.”

“For such a trip, will you be able to provide Abbie and myself with enough of an excuse?” Ichabod asked.

Edom smiled and scoffed, “Ichabod, please! I’ve been doing this for quite some time. I believe my officially recognized investigation firm will be able to provide the clout for you both to walk free.”

Jenny paused and looked at Abbie. “It’ll be weird not to have you guys in Sleepy Hollow.”

“I know.” Abbie looked at Ichabod and raised an eyebrow, “But at least we’ll be leaving together.”

Ichabod knew she was referring to when he disappeared across the Atlantic after Katrina’s death. “How often must I say I’m sorry?”

“Whenever I say. Coupled with foot rubs.”

“Eww,” Jenny, Joe, and Ray said, simultaneously.

“Oh, shut up!” Abbie ordered.

“That does leave the matter of Set,” Ichabod said. “I doubt he’s entirely through with Sleepy Hollow.”

“He might be,” Jenny shrugged. “I mean… he was only here because of Walters.”

“You think that’ll be it?” Ray asked. “This kinda the weird-stuff capital of North America. He might come back.”

“Set will be my issue should he return,” Osiris declared. “I’ll gladly stay here to watch over Sleepy Hollow. I would be honored to help you all, if you wouldn’t mind putting your trust in me.”

“You seem pretty trustworthy so far, man,” Ray said.

Osiris smiled and nodded, “I am grateful for your kind words. And, be that as it may, I’m sure your trust in me is still questionable at this time. I cannot blame you for that.”

“But saving our lives from a giant snake and a mystery box works in your favor,” Abbie said.

“There is another task you can complete, Lord Osiris,” Edom said.

“And that would be?” Osiris asked.

“See if you can track down Set. Sleepy Hollow is in good hands.”

“Are you sure?”

Edom smirked. “Aside from Jenny, Joe, and Ray being here, they have a bit of extra help. Gate is still guarding the forests. He’ll be sure to arrive, should they need him. I think we’re in good hands.”

“The dire wolf does seem to be quite the powerful soldier,” Osiris said.

“In more ways than one.”

“Saved my ass a few times,” Ray said.

“He’s very good for that.” Edom produced a cell phone from his pocket and presented it to Osiris, “Keep in contact.”

Osiris smiled and took the cell phone, “I will do that.”

Edom looked at Abbie and Ichabod and pulled out his own phone, “We should book plane tickets as soon as possible. Time is a terrible thing to waste.”

As Edom was scrolling through his phone, a thought occurred to Jenny. She sucked air through her teeth, “Yeah.” She walked over to Edom and put her hand over his phone and lowered it, “You got something else to do first.”

Edom looked at her, curiously. “Aaaaand that would be?”

Jenny’s eyebrows shot up as she gave Edom a knowing look.

He leaned his head to the side then shot Jenny droll glare back at her. “Right now?!”

“First of all, I didn’t even say it and you knew what I was talking about.”

Edom rolled his eyes.

“You should go see her if you’re gonna be out of town for a while,” Jenny said.

“That is so unnecessary! I doubt we’ll be gone that long!”

“Yeah, like we can ever really tell with things like this. Besides, the more you leave and not tell her, the more she’ll think you’re not interested.”

“That is ridiculous!” Edom countered. “First of all, I’ve never said that I _was_ interested.”

“You didn’t have to!” Jenny replied.

Ray perked up, “Ohhhhhh! Is this about that waitress who’s totally into him?”

Edom looked at Ray, incredulously. “How do you know about that?”

“Ed, we almost always have lunch there. And, yeah, that girl undresses you with her eyes and she ain’t laughing.”

Edom rolled his eyes, again, and pressed his hands to his face.

“We’re talking about Claudia at Good Day, right?” Abbie asked.

“Yep!” Jenny said.

“Father, make them stop!” Edom shouted into his hands.

“Ah, yes!” Ichabod said. “Claudia. I, too, have caught her eyeing Edom with an expression of arousal on her face.”

Edom dropped his hands, stared at them all, and, bluntly, said, “I, honestly, can’t stand any of you.”

Osiris chuckled a little bit.

“Jenny’s right,” Abbie said, smiling. “We can make plans after you talk to Claudia.”

Edom shook his head. “We don’t even know if…”

“She’s at work,” Jenny said. “She’s been picking up extra shifts since she decided to go back to school.”

Edom stared at Jenny, blankly. “I would ask how you do that… but I’m terrified of the answer.”

“Stop acting like I’m a stalker,” Jenny said. “I talk to the girl! More than you do!”

“Ha! This, I doubt! As a matter of fact, I happen to know that she’s a lovely person! She raises her younger brother since her parents passed, and she wants to go to school for nursing and… and I am not helping this argument, am I?”

“Yours, no,” Osiris said. “Theirs, however, you are providing overwhelming evidence.”

“Why are you still here?” Edom asked.

“Because this is, without contestation, the most entertaining thing I’ve beheld since my revival. Any of my revivals.”

“Glad we got that settled!” Jenny said. “Now, let’s go see her.” She grabbed the keys to Abbie’s SUV and headed for the door. “I’ll drive.”

“Ya know, I could eat,” Abbie said, trailing behind her sister. “Let’s go.”

“I find myself quite parched,” Ichabod said, following the Mills sisters. “I could use a refreshing drink.”

Joe smiled. “Ya know? I wasn’t thirsty either until a second ago. And, hey! I’m hungry.” He went after the others.

Ray laughed as he followed everyone else, “I can’t believe we’re making Ed do this!”

Edom stood with his jaw clenched. He looked at the door then at Osiris, who was still smiling.

“You look to me as though I can save you,” Osiris said. “With respect, lord angel, and you’ll pardon the pun, there is no salvation from this mission.”

“Got that right!” Abbie shouted.

“Get in the car, Ed!” Jenny yelled.

“We must face all missions without fear,” Osiris said as he walked past Edom. “Didn’t you say something similar to me just yesterday?”

“THIS IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!” Edom shouted.

Osiris stopped and looked at him and considered that. “Hm. Not so much.” He walked out of the door.

Edom rubbed his forehead. “Father, give me strength.”

Jenny poked her head in the doorway, “He did. That’s why we’re going.”

“Oh, shut up, Jenny.”

* * *

Edom walked into the Good Day diner and saw Claudia at the counter, reading a series of papers. Edom couldn’t lie to himself: just the sight of her did improve his mood. The diner was empty besides Claudia and the cook in the kitchen. Abbie, Ichabod, and the rest of the family walked inside, moved past Edom, and sat down at a table. Edom rolled his eyes and walked toward Claudia.

Claudia looked up and her smile brightened the whole room. “Oh! Edom! I mean, uh, Mr. Thane, hi!”

Edom smiled, “Hello, Claudia. How are you?”

“Doing okay.” She exhaled. “Long day.”

He chuckled, “I can imagine. And you’re more than welcome to call me ‘Edom’.”

“Thank you.”

He sat down at the counter and looked around the diner, “A quiet night.”

“It was really busy this afternoon and for the dinner rush,” she said. “Just leveled off about an hour ago.”

“Good for you.”

“Tell me about it,” Claudia smiled.

Edom looked at her papers, “May I ask what you’re working on?”

“College admission papers and loan information,” Claudia said. “It’s a monster.” She looked at Abbie and others. “Are all of you eating together?”

Edom looked over his shoulder at them and rolled his eyes. He looked at Claudia, “After a fashion. But don’t be fooled. They may claim to be hungry, and, while that may be true, they’re being nothing more than invasive.”

Claudia jerked her head back, “Uh, okay.” She looked at the others, “You guys ready to order?”

“Oh, no, girl,” Jenny said. “Take your time. Besides, I think Ed needs to talk to you.”

Edom let out a low growl.

“Umm, okay, again,” Claudia said. She looked at Edom, “Did… you wanna talk?”

Edom took a breath. “Uh, yes, in fact. If you wouldn’t mind sparing me a moment.”

“Sure,” Claudia said. She set her paperwork aside and leaned over the counter. “What can I do for you?”

“I received a case today and I’ll be heading out of town for a while.”

Claudia’s mood suddenly became sullen. “Oh.”

Jenny looked at Abbie and they both raised their eyebrows and shared a smirk before turning attention back.

Claudia straightened up and started, nervously, dragging her finger across the counter, “How, uh, long would you be gone?”

Edom shrugged, “It’s a big case. I’ll be accompanying Ichabod and Abbie to track down an artifact that was stolen. It’s vital the artifact retrieved.”

“Okay,” Claudia said, sounding disappointed. She put on the best smile she could and brought her voice back to its previous timbre, “Well, hey! Thanks for letting me know! I, uh… I’m gonna miss my regulars.”

“Jenny will still be around.”

“Good to know.”

Edom took a silent deep breath. “But… I wasn’t merely informing you of that just to let you know.”

Claudia perked up. “Oh?”

Edom smiled then considered what he wanted to say. He decided to be as honest as he could be. “I’ve… had a lot of difficulties in my life. Some a bit harder than others.”

“Okay?”

“But in the past year, I’ve had several bright spots.” He looked at his extended family then back at Claudia. “One of them has been getting to know you.”

Claudia’s mouth fell open, her voice caught in her throat. “Oh! Uh…” she cleared her throat. “Really?”

“Indeed. I was wondering, upon my return, if you would like to go to dinner some time.”

“Yes!” Claudia said, immediately. “I mean… if-if you’re not busy and really want to, then sure! Yeah. I would love to. Not love. Well, yes, love, but…”

“Oh, my God, she’s as awkward as he is,” Ray said. He looked at Ichabod and Abbie, “They might beat you two to the altar.”

“Not likely,” Abbie said.

“You do realize we _can hear_ you!” Edom shouted at them.

All of them laughed.

Edom rubbed his temple and looked back at Claudia, “I do apologize for my riff-raff of a family.”

Claudia laughed, “It’s cool, it’s cool.” She took a second to gather herself together. “Wow. Just… I thought I was only imagining you checking me out.”

“I did my best to be discreet,” Edom shrugged.

“You failed miserably!” Jenny said.

Edom slumped his shoulders while Claudia tried to bite back a smile, failing to do so.

Edom shook his head and looked back at Claudia. “Ignoring them. I’ll give you call when I’m headed back to town.”

“Sounds good,” Claudia said. “And, let me be frank, I would love to go out with you, Edom.”

“Thank you.” Edom reached into his pocket, “Also…” He pulled out his wallet and retrieved a business card and presented it to her, “give this number a call. They’re good with grants for people who are looking to go to school. Tell them that Mr. Thane sent you.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

“I know. You are strong enough to make your own way. You always have. It’s the first thing that caught my eye about you. I’m somewhat an expert on helping people who are strong enough to fight their own battles. I rather enjoy it, in fact.”

Claudia smiled. “I bet you’re the best at it.”

Edom looked at his family. “One of.” He looked at Claudia. “I hope you don’t mind my helping you.”

“Not at all. I just didn’t want you to think that I was taking advantage of you.”

“Not even remotely a thought in my mind.”

She held her smile, looking down at the counter. “It’s… been a rough few years for me, too. With my brother, my parents and all. Not to mention wrong relationship after wrong relationship. Then… I met you. I guess… I’ve seen you come in day after day and I just would think…” She stopped. “But then like… you’re so smart, educated, and clearly successful. Talked myself into thinking that kind of guy would never want me.”

“I’m sure there’s a longer list than you know of,” Edom said.

Claudia put her hand on top of his and stared into his eyes. “Don’t need it.”

Edom’s eyes widened in surprise as he felt heat coming to his cheeks.

Abbie and Jenny looked at each other then looked back at the scene and the Mills sisters, said in unison, “Awww, sookie sookie, now!”

“You two have never said that!” Joe said.

“Not in public, maybe,” Jenny admitted.

Edom cleared his throat. “Well.” He smiled. “I’m glad we have that settled.”

“Same,” Claudia said.

“About damn time!” a voice came from the kitchen. “You stare at the poor man every time he walks in here!”

Claudia’s face hardened and she looked toward the kitchen, “Shut up, Carlos!”

Edom chuckled. “It seems really odd for you to wait on us now.”

Claudia laughed, “Not at all. Work is still work.”

“Right on!” Ray said. “And I’m hungry!”

“Maybe you can… sit with us,” Edom said. “On a break?”

Claudia smiled. “I think I can do that.”


	8. Chapter 7: The Diamond Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie, Ichabod, and Edom go to the Diamond Club to meet Jessica Quinn and learn the whereabouts of Edgar Allan Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quick little note: in the last chapter, when Abbie and Jenny said “sookie sookie, now”, that phrase comes from the song “Groove Me” by King Floyd and Regine from the TV show “Living Single”. I just threw that in because I thought it would be funny. It was a bit OOC for those two, but hey! I took some creative license. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 7!

The next morning, Ichabod, Abbie, and Edom were on a commercial flight, bound for Chicago. Edom had managed to secure viable, work-related reasons for Abbie and Ichabod’s departure from their jobs and Sleepy Hollow. The team did their best to withhold from extremely emotional good-byes and were successful for the most part. It was always hard for the Mills sisters to separate, old wounds of the past had never truly healed in that regard. Still, they managed their farewells, everyone praying it was only temporary. While Abbie, Ichabod, and Edom headed for Chicago, Osiris decided to follow up on rumors that Set was heading for the Middle East.

As they were on the plane, Abbie, who was seated next to Ichabod, was staring out window. She gazed at the clouds as they passed underneath them. Edom looked over at her and softly laughed.

Abbie looked at him, “What?”

“Jenny did the same thing when we travelled,” Edom answered. “She later mentioned the concept of gliding over it all.”

“It was something we dreamed up as kids. Getting away from everything, leaving Sleepy Hollow together to just go out in the world. Get away from all the hell we had to deal with.”

Ichabod took hold of Abbie’s hand.

“Seemed a lot better option than where we were at the time.”

“I can imagine,” Edom said, ruefully. “I know I’ve said it before but I am so sorry for your hardships, Abbie.”

Abbie thought about it. “I’m not. I wouldn’t able to deal with all of this if I hadn’t gone through that.” She looked at Ichabod, “I wouldn’t be where I am now.”

“A long and tumultuous journey,” Ichabod said.

“Yeah. But worth it.”

* * *

After landing in Chicago, they went straight for their hotel to get some rest before heading out that night. Edom had his own room while he provided one for Ichabod and Abbie. The engaged couple wished they could explore the city, but they knew that would have to wait. Abbie decided to put it on her list of things to accomplish after their trials were over. After taking the day to relax, night fell on the city. Edom knocked on the door. Abbie opened it and found Edom holding up garment bags.

“What’s this?” Ichabod asked.

“We need to put on our best,” Edom said.

“Why?” Abbie asked.

“The place we are going to is of six-star quality and I know the owner. If we come in not looking our best, she’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

“Someone who can hold something over you? Oh, I am so in!”

“Hurry and get dressed.” Edom stared at them both. “And don’t get… distracted.”

“We are engaged,” Ichabod reminded.

“Yet and still.”

“We’ll be along.”

“In a minute.” Abbie smiled, devilishly.

Edom stared at her then turned away, exiting the room without a word.

Abbie just laughed.

“You’re quite devious,” Ichabod declared.

“You’d know better than anyone,” Abbie replied.

* * *

Minutes later, Abbie was dressed in a black cocktail dress that hugged her curves rather snuggly. But just right, in hers and Ichabod’s opinions. Ichabod was dressed in a fine, dark blue suit. While he looked great, Abbie could tell that her fiancé was slightly uncomfortable in his attire.

“You look fine, Crane,” Abbie said.

“Thank you, my love,” Ichabod said. “Just…”

She walked over and adjusted a few things for him. “I know. It takes some getting used to.”

“Would I be wearing something like this for our wedding?”

She smiled at him. “You can wear whatever you want. It’s what you’ll be wearing after the wedding you don’t need to worry about.”

“And what will I be wearing?” he asked.

“A smile.”

He grinned. “Of this, I am certain.”

Someone knocked on the door.

“Do we have to let him in?” Ichabod asked. “You look quite fetching in this dress.”

“Down, boy,” Abbie said. “We have to work.”

“Very well.”

Abbie opened the door to find Edom was wearing a black suit. She whistled. “Look at you!”

Edom chuckled, “Abbie, you’re too kind.” He looked over, “Hm. You also wear that dress very well. I’m surprised he didn’t protest you opening the door.”

“Oh, no, he did.”

“No shock there.” Edom looked at Ichabod, “Apologies, Ichabod. I wasn’t able to find attire you would be accustomed to on such short notice.”

“This will be fine,” Ichabod said. “For the evening, at least.”

“You wear it well.”

“As do you.”

Edom bowed, “Thank you.” He looked at them both, “Are we prepared to leave?”

“When you are,” Abbie said.

They went downstairs and got into a rental car Edom had secured with Edom getting in the driver’s seat. He drove the car toward the heart of downtown Chicago.

“Where we goin’, Ed?” Abbie asked.

“The Diamond Club,” Edom replied.

“The Diamond Club? Sounds fancy.”

Edom chuckled, “It very much is.”

Edom drove for another couple of minutes before pulling into a parking garage. After exiting the car, Edom led Ichabod and Abbie down a back alley then down a set of stairs to the basement of a skyscraper. They came to a metal door and Edom knocked on it three times.

An eye-slot opened on the door and the guard asked, “Password.”

“Knockin’ on heaven’s door,” Edom replied.

The eye-slot closed and the door unlocked. The door opened and the guard smiled, “Welcome. Always good to see you, Mr. Thane.”

“Thank you, Jackson,” Edom replied as they entered. “Good to see you, as well.” He presented Ichabod and Abbie, “These are my friends.”

“Then they are more than welcome,” Jackson said.

Ichabod and Abbie nodded at Jackson, respectfully, and he returned the gesture. They realized that, when the guard smiled, Jackson’s teeth were fangs and his hands were covered in light-colored scales. Edom caught that they saw that and simply smiled. They walked for a while longer down a dark hallway until they came to large double doors.

The doors opened to reveal large, prohibition-era style restaurant and bar. It was colored a bright white with large dance floor and stage at the other end of the room with a full band already playing jazz music.

Abbie smirked, “Okay, this place is cool.”

“I’ve always liked it,” Edom said.

A waitress walked to them and smiled, “Mr. Thane!”

“Nicolette, my dear!” Edom said, hugging her.

“It’s so good to see you,” Nicolette said, rubbing his back. She released the hug. “You look well.”

“As do you.”

Nicolette smiled at Ichabod and Abbie and they noticed her eyes looked identical to those of a tiger. “Friends of yours?”

“Very much so,” Edom said.

“Fantastic. Best table for one of our best patrons. Right this way.” Nicolette led them through the club toward a private platform to right of the stage.

“Here we are,” Nicolette said, presenting the table.

“Thank you, Nicolette,” Edom said as he, Ichabod, and Abbie sat down. “Would please let the Madam know I’m here?”

“Of course!” Nicolette nodded before walking off.

Ichabod examined the club, “A lovely place.”

“Very,” Edom agreed.

“So, then. Whom are we here to see?”

Edom looked up as a woman walked toward the microphone on stage. “Her.”

Ichabod and Abbie turned around to see a woman who seemed to be of Asian origin approach the microphone. She had a slender build and was wearing a black dress with diamonds sown into the cleavage area. The band began to play soft and the woman began performing Nina Simone’s rendition of “I’m Feeling Good”. Abbie and Ichabod became enthralled with her voice immediately.

“Whoa,” Abbie whispered.

Edom smiled, “Yes, Jessica’s voice has always had that effect on people.”

Jessica continued singing the melody building toward an amazing climax. When she finished, the entirety of the restaurant applauded her. She took a bow along with the band members. She was about to walk off of the stage, when Nicolette stopped Jessica and whispered in Jessica’s ear then pointed toward the table Edom and others were sitting at. Jessica looked at the table and smiled.

Jessica walked over to the table and stopped. She had a huge smile on her face. “Edom Thane!” she said, excitedly.

“Jessica,” Edom smiled as he stood up. Ichabod and Abbie followed suit, showing respect.

Jessica hugged Edom. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Good to see you, too, my dear,” Edom said. They broke the hug, “How are you?”

“You know. Living. Singing. Nothing’s changed.”

“Some things have. The place looks fantastic.”

“I do what I can. Please, everyone, sit down.” They all did so and Jessica looked Ichabod and Abbie, “The Witnesses?”

“These are them,” Edom confirmed.

Jessica extended her hand to them, “Jessica Quinn.”

“Abbie Mills,” Abbie shook her hand.

“Ichabod Crane,” Ichabod shook her hand.

“A pleasure,” Jessica said.

“You sing beautifully,” Ichabod said.

“Seriously,” Abbie said. “Good thing we don’t run into you on karaoke night.”

Jessica laughed, “Thank you both so much. But it has been forever since I’ve done karaoke. I should do that some time.”

“If you want, there’ll be a mic in Sleepy Hollow waiting for you.”

Ichabod had a look around the restaurant then back at Jessica, “Ms. Quinn.”

“‘Jessica’, please,” Jessica insisted.

Ichabod nodded. “Jessica. This establishment seems to have… a few supernatural beings, at work and at leisure, here.”

“A clever eye, Mr. Crane,” Jessica said.

“By all means, ‘Ichabod’.”

Jessica smiled. “Yes. I have this place as a safe haven for beings who just wish to walk away from it all. I provide them with a place to live and enjoy themselves. My primary rule is no combat in my place business.”

“Good rule,” Abbie said.

“Our kind host, Madam Jessica Quinn, is a lumen wizard,” Edom explained. “A wizard who wields the powers of light. She is a very well-known defender of innocence and having this place be a safe haven for people of varying origins.”

“It’s a dirty job but someone has do it,” Jessica explained. “It has its perks, though. The vast amount of magic I’ve learned has granted me a lot, hence the long life and halfway decent looks.”

“‘Halfway decent’?” Abbie asked. “No offense, Ms. Quinn, but you’re beautiful.”

Jessica smiled bigger, “I really like you two.” She stared at Abbie, studying her face. “You… remind me of someone.”

“Maybe you’ve met my father? Ezra Mills.”

Jessica nodded slowly as realization came over her. “Of course, of course! You’re _that_ Abigail Mills!” She took hold of Abbie’s hands, shaking them happily, “Hello! It’s so good to finally meet you!”

Abbie smiled. “You’ve met my father?”

“And August Corbin,” Jessica let go of Abbie’s hands. “They spoke about you in glowing terms. It’s great to match a name with a face and not just through pictures.”

“Dad talks about me that much?” Abbie asked.

Jessica nodded, “And your sister. He was in here not too long ago. Happier than I think I’ve ever seen him. He said that he was getting to reconnect with both you. The joy on his face.”

That brought a big smile to Abbie’s face and made her heart feel a lot warmer.

“And, may I say, Abbie… may I call you ‘Abbie’?” Jessica asked.

“Of course,” Abbie replied.

“You’re even more lovelier than the photos August and Ezra carry on them at all times.”

“Thank you.”

“How is your sister?” Jessica asked. “And August’s son? Are they well?”

“They’re great,” Abbie said. “Happily in love with each other.”

“That’s really good to hear. August constantly worried about all of you.”

Abbie looked down, a bit saddened. “Yeah. He was good about that. Caring and all.”

“He was a father,” Jessica reminded. “That’s what fathers do.”

“I’m starting to get that.”

Jessica looked at Abbie and Ichabod’s interlocked hands and Abbie’s engagement band. “It seems ‘happily in love’ is shared trait with the Mills women right now.”

Abbie shrugged, “Lucky us.”

“I doubt luck had much to do with it.” Jessica waved at Nicolette then looked back at her guests, “Please, order whatever you like. It’s on the house.”

They ate and talked for another thirty minutes. After they finished eating, Jessica looked at the three before settling on Edom. “Now, as much as I love catching up and making new friends, I imagine that this isn’t a social visit.”

“With great regret, it is not,” Ichabod said.

“Jessica,” Edom said. “Did you know that Set is alive?”

“No, but that makes sense,” Jessica replied. “His followers have been active all over the world and only in the last six months or so.”

“What have you heard?”

“Smatterings about the Sacred Sites. I imagine Set is looking for them.”

Edom nodded, “Yes, that we can confirm.”

“Wasn’t August keeping those secret?” Jessica asked.

“Very. His files were stolen from Sleepy Hollow over a year ago.”

“Taken from right under our nose,” Ichabod said.

“We only just recently retrieved them,” Edom added.

“Well, I did hear a rumor about what Set wants,” Jessica said. “And you’re not gonna like it.”

“At no point does that surprise me,” Edom said.

“He wants to use the power of the sites to restore his full power. But to bring back the age when chaos wasn’t just a possibility in a small area…”

“It was widespread from nation to nation,” Edom sighed.

“And with the capabilities people possess now for war in this day and age,” Jessica said, “that much chaos could give him more power than he has ever had before.”

“For starters,” Edom rubbed his forehead.

“But there is something Set is missing,” Jessica said. “The information on the Sites themselves and how best to use them. Some people have been hunting them lately and any information about them.”

“So I’ve heard.” Edom dropped his hand, “I took the Raven’s Ledger from the library here in town not too long ago.”

“I heard someone grabbed it.” Jessica smiled, coyly, “You were on the list of suspects.”

“As is typical. Have you seen Edgar?”

Jessica laughed. “Have I seen him? He comes in here, at least, every six months to hear me sing. And hit on me.”

Edom smirked. “Can’t say that I blame him.”

“Flatterer.” Jessica picked her glass of wine and took a sip. “Keep ‘em coming.”

“Oh, he can’t too much, anymore,” Abbie said, smiling.

Jessica gasped. She gazed at the angel. “Edom Thane! Have you finally found a woman who tickles your fancy?!”

“She’d do more than tickle it.”

“Abbie!” Edom shouted.

Abbie and Ichabod laughed.

Edom looked at Jessica, “Her name is Claudia and she is a lovely person.”

“You know, it’s been decades since I left Chicago,” Jessica informed. “Maybe I should stop by Sleepy Hollow and pay this lovely woman a visit.”

“You would be more than welcome,” Ichabod declared.

A young man walked up to the table, “Excuse me, Madam Quinn.”

“Yes, Austin?” Jessica asked.

“There are some people trying to gain entry,” Austin explained. “We think that they followed your guests.”

“Set’s cult,” Edom said, angrily.

“They certainly did not waste any time,” Ichabod said.

“Think Set’s here?” Abbie asked.

“I highly doubt it but we can’t take chances,” Edom answered. “We should probably get going.”

“I’ll have your pursuers stalled and get you out the back way,” Jessica said.

“We do not wish to bring trouble to your door, Jessica,” Ichabod said.

Jessica laughed. “Ichabod, you’re so sweet. But you don’t need to worry. If trouble isn’t at my door, the door isn’t worth opening.”

“And your rules?” Abbie asked.

“Are very much still in place. I’m not allowing violence on my property and I’m not giving you weapons to go kill your pursuers. I’m helping you avoid the trouble. I don’t like trouble inside. At the door, I’m used to.”

“Thank you, Jessica,” Edom said.

“Edgar is staying in Seattle,” Jessica informed. She waved at Nicolette and ordered, “Go get my address book.”

Nicolette nodded and walked off to do as instructed.

“They’ll probably be some people waiting for us at the hotel,” Abbie pointed out.

“We’ll have to risk it,” Edom said.

“Do you want me to send someone with you?” Jessica asked.

“Let me answer that,” Abbie said. “Jessica, your place is a safe haven, like you said. Quite frankly, we haven’t seen safe in about three years. Once we get back to the hotel, we got this.”

Jessica smiled. “Oh, I like you! Please, invite me to your wedding!”

Abbie laughed. “You’re in.” She glared at Ichabod, “Once _someone_ makes up their mind on the details!”

“I beg your pardon!” Ichabod said, offended.

“Can we, please, focus?” Edom asked, exasperatedly.

Jessica laughed. “I really like them.”

Nicolette walked back over with the address book, handing it to Jessica, “They came with more people, Madam.”

Jessica exhaled, harshly, as she flipped through the book. “I hate it when people think they can just barge in where they want to.” She looked at her other employee, “Deal with them, Austin.”

“Yes, Madam,” Austin replied before walking off.

Jessica found the address and copied down on a spare sheet of paper. She handed the paper to Edom, “This is where you’ll find Edgar.” She waved her hand in a circle. There was a flash of light and a bronze coin appeared. She handed the coin to Edom, “This will gain you entry to his home.”

“Thank you,” Edom nodded as he took the coin.

Jessica looked at Nicolette, “Nicolette, go on back to work and help Austin if the rude visitors get… rowdy. I’m getting our guests out my way.”

“Yes, Madam,” Nicolette said before walking off.

Jessica motioned for everyone else to follow her and they headed backstage.

“We owe you a great debt, Jessica,” Ichabod said.

“Oh, please,” Jessica said. “This is almost a standard night for me. As you said, I have some very interesting clientele.”

They walked to the service hallway of the Club. Once there, Jessica spread her palms out and light began to show from them.

“What hotel are you staying in?” Jessica asked.

“The Ramada on 62nd Street,” Edom answered. “Fifth floor. Rooms 510 and 511.”

“Got it.” Jessica’s eyes glowed and pressed her hands forwards, miming putting them against a wall. “Are you sure you don’t want anyone with you?”

“Like Abbie said, we can handle it.”

“Keep me in the loop, Edom,” Jessica requested. “And, please be careful.”

“Always a pleasure, Jessica,” Edom bowed to her.

Jessica smiled and gave him a nod. She looked at Abbie and Ichabod, “Keep an eye out, Witnesses. I can already tell your road ahead will be… well, ‘bumpy’ is an understatement.”

“Why break tradition?” Abbie asked.

The light from Jessica’s hands engulfed the three travelers.

When the light faded, Edom, Abbie, and Ichabod found they were in the couple’s hotel room.

“Oh, she’s definitely invited to the wedding!” Abbie said.

Edom walked to the door and glanced out of the peep hole, finding two men outside their rooms, dressed as hotel staff.

“Two,” Edom said, whispered. “Possibly more.”

“What do wanna do?” Abbie asked.

“I left my bag packed, in case this very scenario occurred. I’ll take care of our ‘guests’ while you two gather your things.”

“A sound plan,” Ichabod said.

Abbie grabbed Edom’s arm and whispered, “Can I keep this dress?”

Edom felt back the urge to laugh. “Yes. I did buy it.”

“Sweet.”

Edom shook his head then looked at the door. He put his hand on the door handle. “Excuse me for a moment.”

Edom threw the door open and used his supernatural speed to rush at the two men waiting for them. In the span of seven seconds, Edom had knocked them both out and disarmed them. Edom dismantled one of the guns the men had but kept the other one. He scouted down the hallway, in both directions, and found no one else was coming.

Edom looked at the Witnesses, “We’re in the clear for now. Hurry.” He left the room.

Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other and found that they couldn’t help but laugh.

“Never a dull moment,” Abbie said.

“Ever,” Ichabod added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jessica Quinn is inspired by my then-girlfriend, now wife, and she was named by my girlfriend’s daughter, now my stepdaughter. It's crazy how your life can change from period to the next. My wife, by the way, is an AMAZING singer! Jessica Quinn also inspired by Papa Midnite from the 2005 "Constantine" film.


	9. Chapter 8: Edgar Allan Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie returns to Sleepy Hollow and has a long talk with Jenny, Joe, and Ray. Elsewhere, Edom introduces Abbie and Ichabod to the one and only, Edgar Allan Poe.

Edom, Abbie, and Ichabod were sitting at the airport, waiting for their plane to start boarding. It was just after midnight and Abbie had fallen asleep on Ichabod’s shoulder. Edom had his head on a swivel, looking for anyone who might be following them. So far, they were in the clear. By comparison to the busier hours, the airport was fairly empty, which made it easier for them to see if anyone was coming. The fact that Set would have them followed did occur to them but the events at the Diamond Club confirmed it.

Ichabod looked over at Edom, taking note of his watchful gaze. “Concerned?”

“Very much so,” Edom said. “Set’s people shouldn’t have been able to follow us. I took precautions. Apparently, not enough.” He sighed and sat back. “The next time they find us, we won’t have Jessica to whisk us to a tactical advantage.”

“We shall have to make do.”

“I’m just concerned, as you said.”

“We all are.”

* * *

The following morning, Jenny and Joe went to Good Day for breakfast, sitting next to each other in a booth. Claudia hadn’t come in for her shift yet, giving the couple a chance to talk the supernatural for a while.

“What did Abbie say when she called?” Joe asked.

“They had a quick run in with Set’s people in Chicago,” Jenny said. “So far, nothing too major. They’re going to meet with Edgar sometime today.”

“Allan Poe, right?”

Jenny smiled, “Yeah.”

Joe shook his head, “Ray was right. It took us way too long to get to the question of how he was still alive.”

“We’re kinda used to that, by now, though.”

Just then, Ray walked through the door with Sophie right behind him. Joe saw them first and tapped Jenny’s arm, causing her to look up. Jenny’s jaw set when she looked at Sophie. After everything they learned from Danny, Jenny had a lot of problems with Sophie but, instead of writing her off completely, she had a few questions.

“Hey, guys,” Ray said as he and Sophie approached. He motioned toward her. “Look who I found at the sheriff’s station.”

“Arresting her?” Jenny asked.

“Jenny!”

Sophie looked down, worryingly, “I deserved that.”

Ray sat down on the opposite side of the booth, motioning for Sophie to sit next to him. She did so, uncomfortably, as she was face to face with Jenny.

“You know I have questions,” Jenny said.

“Yeah,” Sophie replied. “I’ll answer them. Whatever you need.”

“Good start,” Joe said.

Jenny agreed but wouldn’t express that yet. “Why didn’t you tell us?” she asked. “Why didn’t you let us know that you and that jackass were reporting to that other jackass?”

Sophie took a minute to consider her answer. After such a betrayal, she knew that she had to make this explanation a great one. “I thought…” she began, “I thought we, me and Danny, could keep it from Abbie. Do more on our own. Abbie had enough to deal with at that point. So, did you and Crane… everyone. And… the timing just never felt right to tell her. I was hoping we could protect her, watch out for what Walters wanted, and do what we could to help her.”

Sophie gazed at Jenny, “I know some part of you has to hate me for lying about this. I know I completely screwed this up and it makes it nearly impossible to trust me or believe a damn word I’m saying. But, if I’m on anyone’s side, it’s you guys. Please, believe that.” She looked down then looked at all three of them before focusing on Jenny. “I’m really sorry.”

Jenny regarded Sophie for a few minutes, with Jenny remaining completely silent and still. Joe and Ray were starting to get nervous; they were both 100% sure that, if Jenny decided to attack Sophie, they would be useless in that fight.

After another few seconds, Jenny nodded, “Apology accepted.”

Sophie’s eyes widened, “Really?”

“Yeah. I can’t speak for Abbie but… yeah, I forgive you.”

Sophie looked around, nervously, “N-not saying that I don’t appreciate it but, honestly, I didn’t think you’d forgive me that easily.”

“You’re not alone,” Joe said.

“That makes three of us,” Ray added.

Jenny shrugged. “If anyone understands keeping secrets for everyone else, I do. Not just because I’ve done it… but because of people who have done it for me.”

“Dad did it for all of us,” Joe said. “Kept the weight of the world on his shoulders. Just for us.”

“He was one of the best at it.” Jenny turned back to Sophie. “Look, I get why you did it. It still sucked that you did and I get why Abbie’s pissed.”

“Completely,” Sophie agreed.

“But… she’s been pissed at me before. And she’s been pissed at Crane. And Joe. And probably Ray.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Ray agreed.

“So, she’ll get over it,” Jenny said.

Sophie looked down, in shame, “She’ll never forgive me, though. Not for this. I should’ve just told her.”

“Yeah, you should have. Keeping it from her was a _dumb_ thing to do. Surprising since you’re usually smarter than that.”

Sophie looked up, with sad eyes. She knew Jenny was right.

“But that’s family.”

Sophie perked up at hearing that.

“Family fights,” Jenny explained. “Family gets mad at each other. Family gets things wrong. But at the end of every day, family’s what you can count on. You, us… this is family, faults and all. We started off rocky, you and me, but… I really do trust you, Sophie.”

Sophie took a deep breath. That made her more emotional than she was expecting just to hear that. She nodded, a tear escaping and swallowing the lump in her throat. “Thanks, Jenny.” She exhaled again. “That’s a serious weight off.”

“For all of us,” Ray said.

Sophie composed herself and wiped the tears away, “So, what’s been going on? Ray couldn’t give me all the details.”

“Abbie, Crane, and Ed are on their way to Seattle to meet Edgar Allan Poe to help us out with the Egyptian god, Set,” Jenny said, simply. “Also, we met another Egyptian god, Osiris.”

Sophie stared at Jenny for a second then closed her eyes. “I can’t even begin to express how many questions I have.”

“We can compare our lists,” Ray said.

Claudia walked in for her shift and saw them all sitting at the table. She walked over, “Morning, everyone.” Everyone greeted her back. “Has anyone taken care of you guys yet?”

“Not yet,” Jenny said. “We had to wait on the best waitress here. And Edom’s newest friend.”

Claudia blushed at that.

“Wait, what?” Sophie asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Ray said, tapping Sophie’s arm then pointing at Claudia, “Ed asked her out.”

Sophie leaned back, “Oh, my God, finally! That was taking forever!”

Claudia shook her head and laughed. “There’s never gonna be a dull moment with you guys, is there?”

“Sweetie, you don’t know the half of it,” Jenny said.

* * *

After a lengthy plane rides, including two deliberate lay overs, Abbie, Ichabod, and Edom landed in Seattle just after 11 PM that night. Edom rented a car and they headed for the address that Jessica gave them. It was 30 minutes outside of Seattle. The car ride led them deep into a forested area, north of the city, until they came to two-story, dilapidated house in the middle of a clearing. Edom stopped the car as they all observed the house.

“Are you sure this is the place?” Abbie asked.

“Old, broken-down, and too condemned-looking to be livable?” Edom asked. “It might as well have a sign saying ‘Edgar Allan Poe Lives Here.’”

Abbie and Ichabod looked at Edom, confused.

“Edgar is a bit on the eccentric side. And a squatter, when the mood hits him.”

“So far, this seems to be the strangest person you know,” Ichabod said.

Edom thought about that for a while. “Actually… you may be right.”

They all got out of the car and Abbie and Ichabod began walking toward the house.

“Hold it,” Edom said, subtly.

Abbie and Ichabod stopped and looked at Edom, curiously. “What?” Abbie asked.

Edom fished the coin Jessica gave him out of his pocket. “Edgar has a charm on the house. He always has a charm on whatever house he sleeps in. Keeps the monsters hunting him away. As an angel, I can pass through it with fair ease, but, for you both, it would be extremely painful. Near fatal, in fact.”

“You say that so… pragmatically,” Ichabod said.

“‘Tis my nature. You know that.” Edom held up the coin and it began to glow a dark blue. He let go of the coin, it floated then began to rotate in mid-air. Suddenly, a large dome of light blue energy was visible before an opening occurred.

“Here we are,” Edom said. He presented the way to Ichabod and Abbie, “Ladies, beauty, and insufferable-nature before age. I’ll let you both guess who is who.”

Abbie smiled while Ichabod shot a droll look at Edom and walked through the opening.

“A brazen joke, Edom,” Ichabod said.

Edom shrugged, grabbing the coin after he walked through, “The opportunity so rarely presents itself.” The barrier returned to normal, becoming invisible once again.

“I liked it,” Abbie joked.

“Of course, my love,” Ichabod said, exasperatedly.

They walked to the door and Edom opened it. While the inside of the house was somewhat decayed, it wasn’t in total shambles. With a little work, it would be a very nice house.

“Are you sure he’s here?” Abbie asked. “The barrier could be just protecting his belongings.”

“He hardly ever takes any belongings of any supernatural significance with him,” Edom explained. “He tends to travel light. His belongings are elsewhere to be retrieved whenever he needs them.”

“Got it.”

They looked up the stairs when they suddenly heard raucous laughter.

“Most unsettling,” Ichabod whispered.

“Oh, that’s just him watching _Looney Tunes_ or some comedy, I’d wager,” Edom said.

“ _Looney Tunes_?” Abbie asked.

“Though he travels light, he keeps a laptop and a Wi-Fi hotspot on him at all times.”

“I never dreamed any of that would be associated with Edgar Allan Poe,” Ichabod stated.

“Said the man who fought in the Revolutionary War and plays _Halo_ on Xbox,” Abbie smiled.

Edom laughed. He looked up and shouted, “Edgar!”

“Who goes there?!” a voice shouted. The voice was distorted and deep, it would’ve frightened anyone else.

Edom just rolled his eyes and sighed, impatiently.

“Who dares bellow at the great…”

“It’s Edom, Edgar. You can stop with the frightening voice!”

A door opened upstairs, then a man with black hair and thick moustache peered over the banister. “Ah!” Edgar shouted. “Edom, my dear friend! Be right down!”

Abbie laughed.

“I told you he was eccentric,” Edom smiled.

Edgar walked down the stairs and hopped down past the bottom two steps. He smiled and spread his arms out. Standing at 5’8”, he fit the description that Abbie and Ichabod were familiar with in pictures of him, save for he was wearing a long black coat, black dress pants, and button-up shirt. And Adidas tennis shoes. Abbie was actually slightly impressed by that.

“Always a pleasure to be in the presence of an angel,” Edgar said.

“Good to see you, Edgar,” Edom said. He motioned toward Abbie and Ichabod. “The Witnesses.”

“Yes, yes! There’s been quite a bit of chatter about the chosen warriors of Sleepy Hollow. Charming little town. Haven’t been there in ages.”

“You’ve been to Sleepy Hollow?” Abbie asked.

“I visited the northeastern United States, heavily, at the height of my career,” Edgar replied. “Sleepy Hollow was always a great place to unwind. Until something strangely supernatural happened. But enough of that for now! Allow me to, properly, introduce myself. I am Edgar Allan Poe.” He gave a bow and rose up. “But, please, call me Edgar. A pleasure to meet you.”

“Abbie Mills,” Abbie said.

“Ichabod Crane,” Ichabod said.

Edgar gazed at Ichabod, studying him for a few moments. “Colonial. Soldier from how he carries himself. I’m guessing he walked with Washington, maybe he even knew old Benji.”

“Benjamin Franklin was his mentor,” Edom said.

“Oh, he’s _that_ Ichabod Crane! Well, of course! Silly me. Benjamin always spoke so highly of him. Never thought I’d get to meet him in the flesh.”

Ichabod paused, his mouth slowly falling open. “You… met Benjamin Franklin?”

“Yes, God rest his soul,” Edgar said. “He passed about… 120 years ago, give or take a year or two.”

“Benjamin Franklin was a master of magic, too?” Abbie asked. “That really wouldn’t surprise me.”

Edgar smiled. “I trust you met Jessica, which how you received the key to my home. And you see me and you must wonder about my longevity of life.”

“The thought did cross our minds,” Ichabod said.

Edgar motioned them, “Please, follow me.”

They walked into the living room. Ichabod and Abbie noticed the furniture, while a bit older, was a long way from being run down.

“Pardon the mess,” Edgar said. “I don’t often get visitors. The last person to visit me was dear Penelope Sayers. Do you remember her, Edom?”

“Nice girl,” Edom said. “Slightly crazy.”

“Yes. Yes, she is.” Edgar chuckled. “Please, everyone, take a seat.” Everyone did so. “So, in terms of my age, a quick summation: Earth has a few people who are… chosen to be somewhat guardians of it. Through magic and what have you. Jessica’s been at it a bit longer than me and so had Benji when we met. I was chosen due to my investigations into occult and things of the like I conducted to further my writings. The deeper I delved, the more I learned about the secret world that exists within our own. I humbly accepted a position to be one of the guardians of the world. I’ve become what’s known as a specter sage. Benji fell into both categories: he had vast information about the occult and was able to perform magic of the light.”

“Did he…” Ichabod said, “leave anything behind? Books or notes.”

Edgar smiled. “He did. Quite a few writings. He left many things under many pseudonyms. I will get you a list. The man was a walking well of knowledge and ideas.”

Ichabod smiled. “Yes. He was.”

“He spoke very highly of you, Ichabod. Please know, he held you in the highest of respects.”

Abbie took hold of Ichabod’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Edgar,” Edom said. “With great regret, this isn’t a social call and some matters concerning Benjamin will have to wait.”

“Of course,” Edgar replied. “What seems to be the issue?”

“For starters, I took one of your editions of the Raven’s Ledger from Chicago.”

“Oh, good! That’ll keep anyone else from getting it! Why were you looking for it?”

“I heard that others were seeking it out,” Edom explained. “I thought it best to secure it before anyone else did. I now know who was hunting it. Set, the god of chaos is alive.”

“Set?” Edgar asked. “Hm. That seems to be quite accurate. There’s been a lot of increase of supernatural powers lately, in particular dark magic. He’s not the only one.”

“We’re in the thicket of the Seven Years of Tribulation,” Ichabod explained.

“Hm,” Edgar nodded. “Wars to end all wars. To the end of the world.”

“That’s what we’re trying to prevent,” Edom said.

“Indeed. What is Set after?”

“The nine Sacred Sites.”

Edgar took a deep breath, “Oh, dear. That could be a problem should he return to full strength.”

“We’re hoping you can help us with stopping that,” Abbie said.

“Well, of course, I’ll help you.” Edgar hit the arm rests of his chair with his hands, “So! We should leave at once and head to Florence.”

“Florence?” Abbie asked.

“Indeed, milady,” Edgar said. “If Set is seeking out the Sacred Sites, he’ll need a sure fire way to find them. One such map is in Florence.”

Edom smiled. “I should’ve known you didn’t have it with you.”

“Why would I keep something that dangerous with me? I can barely feed Lenore all of the time, something she reminds me of constantly. I don’t need mad creatures hunting me for a map, as well.”

“Lenore?” Ichabod asked.

“His raven familiar,” Edom replied.

Abbie stared at Edgar. “You actually have a raven named… Lenore?”

Edgar smiled and shrugged.

“That’s a bit on the nose, don’t you think?”

“Oh, absolutely. I know of no other way to be!”

Abbie smiled. “Alright. I like him.”

“As do I,” Ichabod said.

“He has that effect on people,” Edom said.

“Let us depart!” Edgar said. “It’s been so long since I visited Florence. And I am quite due a trip!”

* * *

On a yacht in the Mediterranean Sea, off the coast of Cyprus, Set was standing at the bow railing of the deck. One of his servants approached, “My lord.”

“What is it?” Set asked.

“The Witnesses were just seen boarding a plane. We’re not sure where they are headed just yet.”

“Was it just the three?” Set asked.

“No, my lord,” the servant replied. “There was a fourth person with them.”

Set laughed. “That makes sense. They will seek out the Sacred Sites now. Follow them until they reach a destination with no stops, no other flights to catch.”

“Yes, sir.”

“What about Osiris?”

“He remains constantly moving, my lord,” the servant answered. “We’re not able to get a lock him. Fortunately, he hasn’t been able to locate us either.”

Set growled. “Well. Let us hope that the Witnesses find what we need before Osiris finds us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case anyone was wondering, the idea for a lumen wizard and the specter sage concepts were partially inspired "Bayonetta". Clearly different in execution and practice, mind you, but inspired all the same.


	10. Chapter 9: Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in Florence, Abbie, Ichabod, Edom, and Edgar head for a nearby museum to search for Edgar's map on the Sites. And they come across an old friend.

Abbie, Ichabod, Edom, and Edgar were on plane headed for Florence. They were passing over the Atlantic, having just left New York City.

“Seems I’m always leaving the country with a Mills at some point,” Edom said.

“Ever leave with Dad?” Abbie asked.

“Once. We went to… Venice, I believe. Small matter, hardly even worth discussing.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve travelled with friends,” Edgar said. “I’m usually a solo act these days.”

“For good reason,” Edom said. “You tend to drone on.”

Edgar shrugged, “A curse of a storyteller. There’s always a story to tell.”

“But, if I hear one more time about you and Countess Bell, I’m throwing you off a cliff,” Edom warned.

“So violent, Lord Angel!”

“Oh, you’d survive!”

Edgar laughed, “That’s fair, that’s fair. But your friends haven’t heard that story.”

Edom turned to Ichabod and Abbie, “Long story short, both he and the Countess got drunk and had relations in a nearby barn house.”

“You took all of the fun out of that story!” Edgar shouted.

“I repeat, for good reason! I can’t get the details out of my head because you describe it so vividly!”

Edgar huffed. “Angels. Always so uptight.”

“Writers,” Edom said. “Always so long-winded! And frighteningly descriptive.”

“Have you read my stories? Frighteningly descriptive is what I do, Edom.”

* * *

The group arrived in Florence in the middle of the day. After arriving at their hotel, Abbie and Ichabod took a few moments to take in the scenery, loving every second of it. It was another place they needed to visit when their missions as Witnesses were over. A little while later, they met with Edom and Edgar in Edom’s room.

“So, where are we going, Edgar?” Edom asked.

“The Uffizi Gallery,” Edgar answered. “We’ll head there tonight, after it’s closed.”

“We have to break into a museum?” Abbie asked. “This has Scooby-Doo written all over it.”

“That would make you Velma,” Edgar smiled.

“It’s really throwing me off that you’re making these jokes,” Abbie remarked.

“It throws off everyone. Which I thoroughly enjoy. Keeps everyone on their toes.”

“Or wish to hit you with a car,” Edom said.

“That happened one time!” Edgar shouted. “ _One time_ and you won’t let me forget it!”

“Another Countess?” Ichabod asked.

“Close enough,” Edom said. “A queen.”

“Now, that story, I wanna hear,” Abbie said.

“Of course, Abbie,” Edgar said with a polite bow. “As soon as we have a moment.”

Night fell over the city of Florence and it was well-passed midnight when the team headed out, moving toward the Uffizi Gallery. Edgar knew of an underground entrance to get there as to avoid any severe difficulty. They went to an old house, two blocks away from the Gallery, taking a secret tunnel underneath the city. They walked the length of the tunnel until they came to an old wooden door.

“This is, easily, the dumbest thing I’ve ever done,” Abbie declared.

“I highly doubt that,” Edom said.

“Shut up, Ed.”

Edom chuckled, softly, and opened the door.

“Surely there will be a security system,” Ichabod said.

Edgar held up a small charm on a chain. He smiled, “If only it were working properly.”

“Impressive,” Edom admitted. “But that won’t protect us should a security guard happen to see us.”

“Oh, you worry too much, Edom. No one even comes to this section of the museum. I stored the map here for that very purpose. These are some of the older artworks only a select few find appealing. Not worth nearly as much as the more well-known pieces elsewhere in the museum.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Of course, I am. When have I steered you wrong?”

Edom gave him a dry stare. “There’s not enough time in the day to respond to that question properly.”

They walked through the gallery until Edgar led them to a small alcove tucked down an almost completely ignored hallway of the museum. It would be all too easy to miss if no one was looking for it. It was small room, no bigger than a bedroom, containing no more than twelve pieces of artwork altogether.

Edgar looked around, “No, no, no! This is just won’t do! I must speak with Marchetti about this. These are so out of place. Some of them don’t even deserve to be in this fine establishment.” He stared at a painting of a man playing a sitar. “That’s not bad, though.”

“Stop critiquing the artwork,” Edom said. “We need to hurry before any security happen upon us.”

“Oh, please,” Edgar waved him off. “I already told you: the system can’t see us! This is a small room where they essentially store the riff-raff! It’s a storage closet! And the likelihood of someone else catching us is slim to--”

A flashlight shined behind them, causing them all to freeze. “Hold it,” the guard said.

Edgar blinked in surprise. “Huh!”

“Oh, dear,” Ichabod said.

Edom let out an agitated grunt. “‘No one even comes to this section of the museum’!” he said to Edgar. “Weren’t those your words, exactly?!”

“Well, I’m not always right!” Edgar replied.

“Yes, I can see that!”

“Hands where I can see ‘em,” the guard said.

The group all raised their hands, slowly.

“I’m afraid there’s been a misunderstanding, my good sir,” Edgar said.

“We’re not here to cause any trouble,” Edom added.

The guard aimed the flashlight, directly, at the Witnesses, “Hanging out with those two, I’m guessing trouble finds you.”

Abbie and Ichabod paused for a second as, they swore, they knew that voice, extremely well.

The guard chuckled. “You just love going places you’re not supposed to be. Don’t you, Mills?”

Abbie gasped and slowly turned around. She came to an immediate stop, dropping her arms, when she looked upon at Frank Irving. Ichabod turned around and was stunned as well.

Frank smiled at Abbie. “Been a long time.”

Abbie didn’t speak a word. She just rushed at Frank and hugged him with all he had. He hugged her right back. Abbie started crying as she held on to him.

“I take it you missed me,” Frank said.

“You have no idea,” Abbie said.

Ichabod walked over, “Captain Irving.”

“Not anymore,” Frank said as Abbie released the hug, wiping tears from her eyes. He extended his hand, “Good to see you, Ichabod.”

“Likewise.” Ichabod threw his arms Frank, hugging him.

“Oh!” Frank said, surprised. “Well, that’s new.”

“It’s good to see a face we know we can trust,” Abbie said.

Ichabod released the hug and looked Frank over, “You’re looking quite well.”

“Feeling good,” Frank said.

“So, this is where you disappeared to,” Abbie said.

“Yeah. Jenny helped us get here. Wanted to keep my family away from…” Frank paused, slowly turning to look at Ichabod. “Well, ya know.”

“No need for restrictions,” Ichabod said. “I, again, apologize for the pain my son caused.”

“He did it. Not you.”

“Abbie, Ichabod?” Edom asked. “Introductions may be in order.”

“Oh, yeah!” Abbie said. “Sorry.” She motioned to Frank, “This is Frank Irving. He was the captain of the Sheriff’s Department in Sleepy Hollow before a lot of crap happened to him.”

“Among other horrors he had to endure, my son, Henry, took brief possession of his soul,” Ichabod explained.

“By far, one of the least strangest things I’ve heard of,” Edgar said.

“That’s because the far more disturbing ideas come from your own mind,” Edom said. “Now, shut up.” He extended his hand to Frank and Frank shook his hand, “Mr. Irving, Edom Thane. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Edom and Frank released the handshake then Edom motioned toward their latest companion, “This is Edgar.”

“Charmed,” Edgar gave a slight bow.

“Good to meet you both,” Frank said. He looked at Abbie, “Okay, what’s their story? No way you’re hanging out with guys named ‘Edom’ and ‘Edgar’, breaking into a museum, and it’s that easy.”

“Do you really wanna know?” Abbie asked.

“Wait.” Frank took a few deep breaths then stopped. “Okay, tell me.”

“Edom’s an angel. Like from Heaven. And this Edgar Allan Poe. Yes. _That_ Edgar Allan Poe.”

Frank nodded and threw his arms in the air, giving up, “Okay.”

Abbie and Ichabod laughed.

“What are you all doing here?”

“We are in dire need of…” Edgar looked around and found _The Maiden’s Walk_ , a painting of a woman walking through a field of flowers. “Ah!” Edgar said. “That!” He reached behind the painting and felt around before pulling out a worn-out, old map.

“What is that?” Abbie asked.

“A map that will help us locate the Nine Sacred Sites.”

“What’s all this about, Abbie?” Frank asked.

Abbie gave a quick shrug, “Well, it’s like this…”

“Here we go.”

“Right? Well, anyway, the Egyptian god, Set, is running around out there trying to get his full power back. Also, we have another Egyptian god, Osiris, helping us out there and looking for Set.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Frank declared, “but things have gotten stranger since I left.”

“Unbelievably so, at times,” Ichabod agreed. “I understand if this sounds quite unnerving.”

“Only a little. But I’ve dealt with worse.” Frank stared at Ichabod and Abbie, taking note of how close they were to each other. He knew that they were close friends before, but something seemed very different now. In a good way. “Are you two dating?”

Abbie smiled, “A bit more than that.” She held her left hand, revealing her ring. “Engaged.”

Frank’s eyebrows shot up for a second, “Hm. Called that.”

Abbie looked at him, perplex, as did Ichabod. “Beg your pardon?” Ichabod asked.

“What do you mean ‘called that’?” Abbie asked.

Edom and Edgar erupted into laughter.

“Oh, forget it!” Abbie said. “Did you get what you needed, Edgar?”

Edgar let out a few more laughs, “Yes, yes. We are clear to depart.” He walked toward the door but stopped and looked toward the ceiling, “What is it, Lenore?” He was quiet for a while. “Oh? How many?” He was quiet again. “Just one? Interesting. It must be a disciple of Set. I imagine Set was upset about missing his chance in Chicago.” He was quiet again. “No, no. We’ll deal with this.”

“Edgar?” Ichabod asked.

“It would seem Set managed to track us down,” Edgar said. “Couldn’t be helped, I suppose.”

Edom shook his head, “Blood hounds aren’t this persistent.”

“Blood hounds have more manners. Lenore says that there’s someone at the front entrance to the Gallery, in the open courtyard.” Edom reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, leather-bound book. He opened it up.

“What are you doing?” Abbie asked.

“Preparing myself for our guest,” Edgar’s irises began to glow a subtle purple.

Edom summoned his Zweihänder sword to his hand.

“Haven’t seen that in a while,” Abbie said.

“Sure you’ll need it?” Edgar asked. “I know of your aversion to killing humans.”

“I’m skilled enough to hurt and not kill, trust me. Come now, Edgar. Let’s go greet our stalker.”

“Indeed.” Edgar handed the map to Abbie, “Please, keep this safe.”

“You both don’t have to fight this battle for us,” Ichabod said.

“Ridiculous! We are able to handle this!”

“But…” Ichabod started to say.

“We’re not having this discussion again,” Edom interrupted.

“And it’s been far too long since I’ve had a battle to take part in,” Edgar said, with a smile. “I welcome the challenge.”

“I really like them,” Frank said, smiling.

“That’s the usual response once people get to know them,” Abbie said.

Edom chuckled then looked at Edgar, “Ready?”

“Absolutely,” Edgar replied.

* * *

Edom and Edgar walked outside to see a lone person standing ominously in the courtyard of the Gallery. While he seemed to be a normal human, Edom and Edgar sensed something far more sinister beneath the surface. They moved up apart, putting some distance between them to prepare for an attack.

“My good sir!” Edgar said. “I would like to declare to you that this night is not the night for you to follow your pathetic master, Set!”

“Edgar Allan Poe,” the man in a distorted, almost demonic voice said. “I should’ve known.”

Edgar smiled. “Ah! Set! Speaking through one of your familiars, are you? I must say that I’m quite disappointed you decided not to come and visit us yourself.”

“What do you want, Set?” Edom asked.

“Give me the Witnesses,” Set’s voice spoke through the man. “And the map to the Nine Sacred Sites.”

“What makes you think we have them?” Edgar asked with a smug smile. “The Witnesses or knowledge of the Sites?”

“I have no time for this!” Set roared. The man began to contort and grow to a considerable height. His skin morphed to a gold color and tattoos in the form of hieroglyphics appear over his skin.

Edgar blinked. “Well now!”

“Give me what I seek or face violence!” Set screamed.

Edom raised his sword, “I choose violence.”

“Well said, Edom!” Edgar opened his book again and his eyes began to glow purple. He threw his free hand forward and shouted, “ _Cervarum_!”

The monster found itself suddenly with severely restricted movement, almost completely frozen in place. Edom charged at the beast slashed at its head. While he managed to make a cut down its face, the monster was still standing. The monster managed to break the enchantment then went on the attack against the duo. Edom and Edgar dodged all of its attacks while pressing their own attacks forward. After a grueling ten minutes, Edgar managed to freeze the monster in place one last time and Edom threw his sword, piercing the monster’s chest and pinning it to the wall. The monster growled and roared in pain, trying to free itself but Edgar increased the power of his enchantment. Gradually, the monster weakened as death approached, at which point Edgar and Edom carefully approached the creature.

“Never a dull moment,” Edgar whispered to Edgar. He then addressed the creature, speaking to its master, “You’ll have to do better than that, Set.”

“You will come to regret this!” Set declared. “Both of you!”

“We shall see, Set,” Edom added.

“We shall indeed.”

Edom grabbed the handle of his sword and gave it a hard twist, expelling Set from the monster and causing the body to disappear. They looked around at the mess they made.

Edom examined the destruction, “Edgar, can you…”

“Of course, my friend,” Edgar replied. He opened his book again to the very page he needed. His eyes glowed and threw his hand forward, “ _Restitutio_.” In a matter of seconds, all the damage done from the fight was restored.

Edom nodded, “Impressive.” His phone rang and he recognized the number. He answered it, “Good evening, Osiris.”

“ _Lord Edom_ ,” Osiris said, relieved. “ _I sensed my brother’s powers in excess. It wasn’t in Sleepy Hollow so I imagined he was after you._ ”

“We had a run-in with him, yes. But we took care of it.”

“ _Very well._ ”

“Have you located him?” Edom asked.

“ _Not yet,_ ” Osiris answered. “ _But I’ll continue searching._ ”

“Good. Watch yourself.”

“ _You, as well,_ ” Osiris ended the call.

Edom put the phone back in his pocket. He looked at Edgar, “Let us retire for the night.”

“Yes,” Edgar said. “And what a grand night it has been!”

“I’d call you weird but you would take it as a compliment.”

“No higher compliment could I be paid.”

* * *

**_Off the Cyprus coast, Mediterranean Sea._ **

With the death of his monster-familiar, Set’s eyes stopped glowing. He growled. “Damn you both.”

“My lord?” one of his servants asked.

“With one of the great masters of the dark arts on their side along with an angel, and my brother still out there, somewhere, it would seem the Witnesses would become a much bigger problem than I planned. We’ll need a bargaining chip.”

“How so, my Lord?”

Set smiled and looked at the servant, “Sleepy Hollow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cervarum is "binds" in Latin" and Restitutio is "restoration" in Latin.


	11. Chapter 10: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Sleepy Hollow, Ray receives some off-putting news while Set switches to a new plan to achieve his goals.

It was just after 2 in the morning in Florence when Abbie and Ichabod arrived back at their hotel. Abbie sat on the bed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. “We should check in with the family,” she said to Ichabod.

Ichabod stared at her then smiled. “Family.”

Abbie smiled back. It was always something about that word. It was comforting and reassuring. Every time they realized a family was exactly what they had, it made them smile. It was something they had to remember to always be grateful for and never take for granted.

Abbie dialed Jenny’s number.

Jenny answered after two rings, “ _Hey, big sis._ ”

“Hey, Jenny,” Abbie said. “What time is it there?”

“ _It’s only about 8. How’d everything go?_ ”

“Not so bad.” Abbie was silent for a second before smiling. “We met Frank last night.”

Jenny smiled and giggled. “ _Yeah, I figured you’d run into him out there._ ”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Abbie asked.

“ _Didn’t want to get your hopes up that you’d see him. Wasn’t sure if he was still working at that Gallery or not. How’s he doing?_ ”

“Pretty good. He looks better. A lot better. He said that the family’s doing well. Hopefully, we’ll get to see him later. Edgar needs a little time with the map. He said he’ll explain everything when he has something concrete.”

“ _Sounds good._ ”

“How’s everything at home?” Abbie asked.

“ _Fine._ ” Jenny paused for a minute. “ _Sophie’s back._ ”

Abbie clenched her jaw for a second. That was still a tender issue that needed to be dealt with. “You hit her?”

“ _No._ ”

“That’s a surprise.”

“ _For me, too,_ ” Jenny replied. “ _But… I think she was honestly looking out for us. She explained herself and apologized. And, I gotta say, I believe her._ ”

“I think you’re going soft on me,” Abbie joked.

“ _Not even in your dreams. What’s your next move?_ ”

“After Edgar’s done, we’ll know for sure. For now, we’re gonna keep watching our backs. Set sent a familiar here but Ed and Edgar took him down. You guys watch your backs out there, too. Just in case.”

“ _Don’t worry about us,_ ” Jenny said. “ _We’ll handle everything here. Just take care of yourselves and get back home._ ”

“That’s the plan.”

“ _Good!_ ” Jenny said. “ _Tell Crane I said hi and, uh… why don’t you two enjoy the room I’m sure you have to yourselves?_ ”

“Bye, Jenny!” Abbie said, exasperatedly.

“ _Night, big sister,_ ” Jenny ended the call.

Abbie shook her head and set the phone down. “Jenny says hi.”

Ichabod smiled, “What else did you say that put you in such a huff?”

Abbie thought about it then shrugged. “Well, she had a good idea.” She stared at him, “She said that we should enjoy the room. Ya know. Since we have it.”

“Well, in Jenny’s defense,” Ichabod said, enjoying Abbie’s tone, “she always does seem to have a good idea.”

* * *

Just after 11 that night in Sleepy Hollow, Ray was sitting in a booth at Good Day, having just ordered a cup of coffee.

Claudia walked by, “Anything else for you, Ray?”

“No, thanks,” Ray said. “Not really hungry right now.” He smiled. “And before you ask, I haven’t heard from Ed yet.”

“What?” Claudia let out a nervous laugh. “I wasn’t gonna ask about that! You’re so crazy.”

“Uh-huh,” Ray said, disbelieving of her. “I’ll make sure he calls as soon as he can.”

Claudia blushed then looked around, “Oh, look! Table five is ready to order!” She walked off, leaving Ray to chuckle.

Ray’s smile slowly faded. He let out a deep breath and looked out of the window. He caught sight of something he’d noticed before: a car passing by that he’d seen around town but it wasn’t a vehicle he was used to seeing. Of course, it could just be someone with a new car or a visitor but something felt off about it. He was starting to wonder if he was imagining things or if he should start to worry.

“Ray?”

Ray snapped out of his focus and turned around to see Sophie standing next to the booth. He smiled, “Hey!”

“Hey!” Sophie smiled. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Have a seat.”

“Thanks,” she sat down, across from him. “Heard anything from Abbie and Crane?”

“Not me, personally,” he replied. “Jenny mentioned they called a little bit ago. Edgar’s working on a map they found, then they’ll be letting us know what the next move is.”

“Okay.” Sophie looked him over. His posture seemed more tense than usual. “You okay? You look like you have a lot on your mind.”

Ray smiled. “I’m good. Probably just tired.”

“Jenny said you’ve pulling extra shifts.”

“Keeping my mind occupied, that’s all.”

“Everything okay?”

He shrugged, “More or less.”

“Sounds like you need a day off,” she replied. “We should do something. I’ve got some paid-leave from being undercover so long.”

“Cool. Sounds fun.”

Sophie had gotten to know Ray well-enough in the past year that she could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. “Ray, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Just tell me. Something’s wrong. And it’s not Witness-bad or else you would’ve said it already.”

“And that’s why it’s nothing. It’s not Witness-bad. I’m just being stupid.”

“I’ll decide that,” Sophie declared. “What’s wrong?”

Ray, lightly, tapped his finger on the table. He always found Sophie easy to talk to and he could tell her what was going on, even if it was insignificant. “Alright. My cousin, Jonah, found out something a few days ago. Not long before Osiris showed up. Like a couple of days before. Kinda been bothering me.”

“What did he find?”

Ray looked at his phone, scrolling through his emails before finding the one he was looking for. He opened it and handed the phone to Sophie. She looked at the image in the email: it was a picture of Ray’s ex-girlfriend, Cecelia, on the arm of another man, brandishing an engagement ring. Sophie stared at the photo, her mouth agape.

“Oh, crap,” Sophie said.

Ray scoffed and shook his head.

“Ray…” Sophie said, concerned.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“She wanted me to choose between work and her,” he explained. “She asked me to do that right when I was getting involved with the Witness stuff and I knew I was in to help Abbie and Ichabod. I made the right choice. Just… damn, that guy’s an NBA player. I don’t mind being left in the dust, but…” he chuckled, “that far in the dust? She couldn’t be marrying like a… computer programmer or something? Then again, they make more money than I do, too. So, that’s a bad example.”

“You don’t have to joke,” Sophie declared, handing the phone back to him.

Ray sighed. “Oh, well. Them’s the breaks.”

“Did you think she was coming back?”

“Hell, no.” Ray sighed. “Just sucks when you see someone trade up that much.”

“Stop it,” Sophie said. “She didn’t ‘trade’ up.”

“I think your opinion is just biased.”

“Maybe. Doesn’t mean I’m wrong.”

Ray scoffed. “Thanks. It’s just… I heard this and things in town had been quiet, so, not a lot of weird stuff to keep me occupied so that left a lot of free time. Plus, you were out of town. Nothing else to do but work.”

“Sorry I disappeared on you,” Sophie said.

Ray narrowed his eyes, “Oh, please!”

She laughed, “Well, I am!”

“Sophie, come on! You don’t have to apologize for that.”

She shrugged, “It’s… just this is one of the few times in my life since my parents disappeared I can remember having friends like this. When I was a kid, I lived with relatives but… I was an angry kid. Always getting into trouble and people stopped wanting to deal with me after a while. Having this, a place where people care about me no matter what I do… who really miss me when I’m gone. I’m not used to that.”

He stared at her for a while. “That’s the first time you’ve ever told me that.”

“Don’t always like talking about it. Or admitting it.”

“I can’t relate to exactly what you’ve been through, but I can understand how you feel. And, just so were clear, you’re missed when you’re gone. By all of us.”

“Abbie won’t anymore. After everything. Lying to her and Crane like I did.” She became lost in thought. “One of the few friendships I have and I screwed it up.”

“Abbie’ll be fine,” he said. “She’ll be pissed, like Jenny said. But she’ll get over it.”

She smiled. “Thanks, Ray.”

He nodded. He looked back outside and saw the same car drive past again. “Crap!”

“What?” Sophie asked, concerned and alert. “What is it?”

“That car. That’s the third time I’ve seen it in the past 45 minutes. And not just here. It was at the station, earlier.” Ray started to get up.

Sophie grabbed his wrist, “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to see why they’re following me. Or us. Or whatever. Stay here.”

“I’m not a damsel in distress,” she said, sternly.

“Who the hell would be dumb enough to call you that?” he asked.

“Then why am I staying here?”

“So Claudia will be safe. Just in case.”

Sophie looked at Claudia, waiting on another table. She looked back at Ray, “Okay, that’s fair.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Ray said.

“I’m gonna call Jenny to come out here.”

“Smart play.”

* * *

Ray got in his truck and followed the car; soon, it began to head toward the outskirts out of town. Before the driver went too far, Ray turned on his lights and sirens. The car pulled over and Ray observed it from his SUV. He pulled out his phone and, quickly, sent out a text to Sophie, Jenny, and Joe.

He got out of his SUV and walked up to the car, shining his flashlight. He walked up to the driver’s side, “Excuse me, mind rolling the window down?”

The window rolled down, revealing a man with a heavily tattooed face.

“How we doin’ tonight, sir?”

The man said nothing.

“I don’t mean to bother you, but a couple of people were calling with concerns,” Ray explained. “We’re not a _real_ small town but most everybody knows almost everybody else. So, if they see someone they don’t recognize, they’ll ask one other person then call the cops. It’s just how they work around here.” He knew he was rambling, but he was trying to get some kind of feeling from this man.

But the man was giving nothing away.

Ray decided to try something he didn’t use often. His ability to Spirit Walk. He slowly sent out his “feelers” and could sense something very dark about this man.

At this, the man perked up. “Ahhh,” Set’s voice echoed. He stared into Ray’s eyes, “Of course. The Witnesses and their special allies.”

Immediately, Ray backed up a few steps, breaking his Spirit Walk.

Set laughed through his familiar. “I must say: you humans continually surprise me.”

Ray quickly drew his gun, aiming it at the man, “I will use this.”

“It will grant you nothing.”

“Well, it’s the best I got, so, it better work,” Ray replied.

Set laughed. He hit the car door hard enough to send it flying off the hinges and toward Ray. Being struck by the door, Ray fell on his back and scrambled backward, clutching at his right arm. He dropped his gun and flashlight from the sudden attack, leaving him defenseless for the moment. Set’s familiar got out of the car and the body began to grow, turning into a large humanoid creature with bronze-colored skin and Egyptian-hieroglyphic tattoos all over its body.

“Why is always a giant monster?” Ray asked, quickly. “Why can’t it be a medium-sized monster?”

“You will be useful in drawing out the Witnesses,” Set declared.

“Like hell, I will,” Ray retorted.

“You have no choice.”

Ray picked up his gun with his left hand and fired at the monster, causing the monster to react to the impact of the bullets but it didn’t seem to be wounded. Ray didn’t think that it would be. He got up and took off running into the forest.

“Fool,” Set growled as he moved the familiar to follow Ray.

Nearly twenty minutes had gone by as Ray trekked through the forest, taking regular breaks and marking a few trees to keep in mind the path he’d taken. He kept moving and, praying, he was keeping Set at a far enough distance for help to arrive. He sent a text to the others with his location, concerning where he pulled the car over. He was trying to use his Spirit Walk again to let Gate know that he was in trouble, but he wasn’t sure if he was reaching Gate. In truth, Ray wasn’t sure if either plan would work but he had to stall long enough to give both plans a chance to bear fruit. After another few minutes, he stopped on a boulder to get his breath and to clutch at his arm.

“Yeah,” Ray said in pain. “Something’s definitely broken.”

A branch snap behind him.

“Oh, man,” Ray groaned. He turned around to the see Set standing behind him.

“Are you waiting for help, human?” Set asked.

“The thought did cross my mind.”

“No one is coming. I’m making sure you can’t reach that accursed dire wolf.”

‘ _Well, there goes_ that _plan,_ ’ Ray thought to himself.

“You can either come along, willingly,” Set stated, “or you can die here alone.”

Ray thought about it for a few seconds and reasoned to himself one single thought.

No one lives forever.

Ray stood up, brandished his gun, and aimed it at Set, keeping his right arm pressed toward his chest. “You can do whatever you want to me. You’re not using me to get Abbie and Ichabod. Got me? So, kiss my left foot, you ancient Egyptian bastard! That foot, specifically!”

Set studied Ray for a while. “You would die for them.”

“In a heartbeat.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Ray took a deep breath, “they’re my family.”

“Would they do the same for you?” Set asked.

Ray smiled. “In a heartbeat.”

Set growled. “Fine. If you choose death, I know that others can be taken. This is your last chance, human.”

Ray closed his eyes, making his final resolve of the situation, then opened them back up. “Just bring it, jabroni.”

Set scoffed. “Very well. You’ve made your choice.”

Suddenly, the sound of a shotgun being loaded echoed through the forest. Set turned around to see Jenny standing behind there, holding a short-barreled shotgun. Joe and Sophie were standing behind her, with their guns drawn. Ray let out a sigh of relief, almost losing his footing.

“Let me make this clear,” Jenny said. “Get. The hell. Away from him.”

“Jenny Mills.” Set turned around, fully, to face them, “Your reputation proceeds you.”

“Thanks. Now, get the hell away from him.”

Set growled and looked at the shotgun. “Do you think that toy can stop me?”

“By itself?” Jenny smiled, smugly. “No. Not at all.” Her face hardened into a scowl. “What it’s loaded with? Yeah, that can kill you. Well, at least, it’ll hurt like hell. It’ll kill that thing you’re controlling.”

“Don’t test me, human.”

“Do all of you guys have that sentence tucked away? It’s like I’m always hearing that.”

Ray didn’t even bother to wait for a signal from Jenny. He knew her well-enough she was ready to blow Set away. Ray quietly and quickly as possible moved out of the line of fire, ducking behind a nearby tree.

“Last chance,” Jenny warned.

“You honestly believe you have the means to stop me?” Set asked. “Humans. Always so foolish.”

“Have it your way.” Jenny fired a shot and hit the monster in the chest and right shoulder.

The moments the bullets connected to the familiar, Set roared in pain, with even his own physical body feeling the pain. Set looked at them, rage in his eyes. “What is this?! What have you done?!”

“You didn’t think Osiris or, especially, Edom left us without any way to take you on in case you showed up, did you?” Jenny asked.

“They go all over the world and just ditch us,” Joe said. “That doesn’t sound right.”

Set growled. The bullets were coated with something that affected him, greatly, and this familiar was now useless. His only option was retreat. “Know this: before my time is done, I will return and repay this wound in kind. This insolence will not stand! You will all _suffer_ for this!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever!” Jenny fired again, hitting the familiar in the chest again and killing it this time. Set, however, had already vacated the body to avoid further damage to himself.

Once they were sure they were in the clear, Sophie hurried over to Ray, “Ray, Ray!” Jenny and Joe went over to him, as well.

“I’m good!” Ray laughed, emerging from behind the tree. He tried to let his right arm hang. “Ow!” He brought it back up. “I’m about 85% good.”

“You’re crazy, man,” Joe said, as he started checking his arm.

“Yeah,” Ray said. “Wait until Johan hears about this. The next family reunion is gonna be full of everyone laughing at me.” He hissed as Joe pressed down on his forearm.

“You’re lucky. Looks like a hairline fracture.”

“Yeah, that is lucky, considering. Probably happened when he hurled a car door at me.”

All of three of them stared at him, blankly.

Ray shot a droll look, “Everything else that happens to us and that makes all of you stop?!”

“That’s fair,” Jenny said. “Can you walk?”

“Yeah. He didn’t hit my legs. I’m just exhausted.”

“I got him,” Sophie said, immediately taking Ray’s left arm slinging it over her shoulder.

Ray smiled, “Thanks, Sophie.”

“Let’s get out of here,” Jenny said.


	12. Chapter 11: Your Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with Set's familiar, Jenny, Joe, Sophie, and Ray go back to the diner and talk. Meanwhile, Edgar makes a impassioned plea to Abbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm gonna be upfront with you guys. This chapter is, basically, a love letter to Abbie Mills and Nicole Beharie. You'll see what I mean.

An hour later, Jenny, Joe, Ray, and Sophie were back at Good Day. Ray had his right arm wrapped his gauze and a stint, courtesy of Joe. While they were bandaging him up, Ray made sure that he could contact Gate again with his Spirit Walk and was successful was in doing so; locating Gate in another forest on the other side of town. They all sat in a booth, giving concerned stares to Ray.

“You sure you’re alright?” Joe asked Ray.

“I’m fine,” Ray said. “Trust me. I’ve been through worse. And this could’ve been worse. Thanks for saving me.”

“You don’t have to thank us for that,” Jenny said.

“You should let us take you to the hospital, though,” Joe said. “Just to make sure.”

“Later,” Ray said. “I nearly died, man. I’m starving.”

“Glad you’ve got an appetite,” Jenny said.

“Why’d you say that?”

“Something traumatic could be bad for your health and kill your appetite. Especially when you got other stuff going on.”

Ray looked down at the table, understanding why she said that.

“Sophie told us about Cecelia. I’m really sorry.”

Ray looked back at up, “Don’t be. It’s all good.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Joe asked.

“Wasn’t important,” Ray shrugged with his left shoulder. “She left me, that was almost a year ago. It’s long since been over and done. It wasn’t like she left me yesterday and got engaged today. I didn’t wanna bother anyone with it.”

“Okay, drill this into your head,” Jenny said, “if it’s important to you, it’s important to us. That’s it. That’s how this works. From now on.” She looked at everyone, giving some attention to Sophie, “For all of us.” She focused back on Ray, “So, next time something bugs you that bad, tell us. Got it?”

“Yes, general!” Ray chuckled, giving a mock salute.

“Keep it up. I like the sound of that nickname.”

Claudia walked over, smiling, “Hey, everybody.” They all greeted her. “Really late night for you guys, right?”

“First lesson being around us?” Jenny said. “This is pretty common.”

Claudia giggled but, when she looked at Ray’s arm, she got worried. “You okay, Officer Merck?”

“You can call me ‘Ray,’ Claudia. Seriously, it’s cool. And this is just a occupational hazard. That and I’m really, really stupid.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Sophie insisted. “He’s…” She stared at Ray, “one of the bravest people around.”

Ray smiled at her, trying to keep from blushing.

Jenny smiled at the two. She looked at Claudia, “How about we order and you come eat with us?”

Claudia smiled, “Sure. What’s everybody want?”

Everyone ordered and Claudia left to go put the order in.

After she had left, Sophie thought about something Ray said earlier. And, since he almost died tonight, she had something that she really wanted to ask. “So,” she looked at Ray, “are we ever gonna talk about why my being gone was one of your biggest reasons for working so much?”

Ray stared at Sophie, blankly. “Huh?”

“You heard me.”

Ray nervously cleared his throat. “What?” He let out a quick chuckle. “When? Who? I said that?”

“You said that,” Sophie said.

Ray opened his mouth, trying to figure out how best to respond. He looked at Joe and Jenny.

“Yeah, we’re not going anywhere,” Joe said.

“And, yeah, you have to answer while we’re sitting here,” Jenny said. “And, you have to answer now.”

“That’s what I figured,” Ray groaned. He looked back at Sophie and, nervously, began, “Okay. Okay, look. I… really enjoy being around you. I mean, when all that stuff went down with Cecelia the first time ‘round, you became… the best and easiest person to talk to about it. Then, you… may have become… the easiest person to talk to, period. About anything. About everything. Perhaps, just maybe… because I wanted to tell you everything. Or, ya know… something like that.”

“So, you like me?” Sophie asked.

“What are we? In high school?!” Ray let out a nervous laugh. “That’s sooo a juvenile way to put that.” He laughed. “‘So, you like me?’ Oh, man! That is so cheesy!”

“So, you like me,” Sophie repeated.

Ray stopped laughing immediately and admitted, “Slightly more than a whole damn lot.”

Jenny and Joe laughed.

“Alright, peanut gallery!” Ray yelled at them. He looked at Sophie. “Yeah. I-I do. Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Sophie put her hand on his. “You’re not alone in this.”

Ray started to blush, immediately.

“So, if you two are gonna start dating, can you just say so?” Joe asked. “I have 20 riding on this.”

Ray looked, incredulously, “Why do you have $20 on this?”

“Don’t worry about it!”

“I’d say it’s official,” Sophie said. She looked at Ray, “Wouldn’t you?”

“Oh, yeah,” Ray said with a smile.

Joe made a triumphant fist pump, “Yes!”

“Is that for us getting together or the fact that you won a bet?” Ray asked.

“Yes,” Joe replied.

Sophie stared at Joe, “You made the bet with Crane, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Joe replied, immediately.

“Actually, outsmarting Crane on something, I get the joy.”

Claudia came back over and pulled up a chair, “Food will be ready in a minute.” She looked at them all. “Seeing bigger smiles than I saw a second ago. What happened?”

“Basically, everyone’s got a date for Abbie and Crane’s wedding,” Jenny said. “That’s including you and Ed.”

Claudia smiled, brightly. “Soooo, I’m invited?”

“You _are_ kidding, right?” Joe asked. “Of course, you’re invited.”

“I’ll find me a dress.”

“Might as well wait,” Ray said. “Since they won’t set a freakin’ date. Hey! That rhymed!”

Sophie giggled. “You think they’ll ever settle on one?”

“Maybe,” Jenny said. “They’re both just stubborn as hell. They can’t decide whether to go down to the justice of the peace or get married in a castle.”

“Can’t they just bring a justice of the peace to a castle?” Ray asked.

Jenny shrugged, “Not the worst idea. I just wish they’d get it over with already ‘cause they starting to piss me off!” Everyone looked at her, surprised. “Hey! I’ve been waiting on this longer than all of you! I knew this was gonna happen.”

“Really?” Sophie asked.

“Not from the very start but close enough,” Jenny admitted.

“How?” Claudia asked.

“Crane gets on Abbie’s nerves so much that left two choices: she was either gonna kill him or marry him. To tell you the truth, my money is on both things could still happen.” The whole table had a laugh at that. “But, they spent so much time denying it, I was worried it would never happen.”

“Good thing it finally did,” Sophie said.

“So, we gonna bum rush them and demand to get married when they get back?” Ray asked.

Jenny thought about it and shrugged. “Sure. They won’t listen but it can’t hurt to try.”

Joe smiled at Jenny, “You just love seeing Abbie happy.”

“We went through enough crap as kids. She deserves it.”

“So do you.”

Jenny smiled at Joe, “That’s what you’re here for.”

* * *

The following day in Florence, Abbie had gotten the full report from Jenny about everything that happened last night, including the news about Sophie and Ray.

“I sincerely regret making such a gamble with Joe,” Ichabod said.

“Well, you’re not getting the 20 from me,” Abbie said. “I told you it was gonna happen.”

“Yes, but not while we were gone!”

“The bet was, when Sophie came back, they were going to get together within, at least, a week, at most a month. Joe won. You’re being a sore loser. Get over it.”

Ichabod sighed, “Oh, very well!”

“In this case, I was very much inclined to agree with Joe,” Edom said.

“This coming from the person who took forever to ask Claudia out,” Abbie pointed out.

“And _that_ coming from the woman who forever denied her feelings for the man she is currently engaged to,” Edom smirked. “Don’t forget, Abbie: I can play this game, too.”

Abbie and Ichabod laughed.

“But I am curious as to why Set needed to go through the trouble of kidnapping anyone,” Edgar said. “That has me curious.”

“How so?” Edom asked.

“Kidnapping? An Egyptian god resorting to kidnapping? And he sent his own familiar to do the work instead of leaving it to his disciples? That means he’s desperate.” Edgar smiled. “And now I must know why!” He went back to work, studying the map and all of the notes about the Sites.

Abbie exhaled. “It sometimes just hits me when I really think about it. Egyptian gods. _The_ Edgar Allan Poe. This is really one for the books.”

“Perhaps one you should write in the Grace’s journal,” Ichabod said.

Edgar perked up.

Abbie stared at Ichabod, “I can’t believe you’re bringing that up.”

“It seemed an appropriate time,” Ichabod said.

Edgar looked at them all, “Someone said the word ‘write’! You can’t just do that around me and not expect me to respond!”

“What journal?” Edom asked.

“Grace Dixon’s,” Ichabod said. “She is Abbie’s ancestor.”

“Really?!” Edom asked, surprised. “I did not know that. Amazing.”

“Indeed. Well, the spell book Grace left behind is full of blank pages.”

“I met her when I had to go back in time to save Crane and take on Katrina,” Abbie said. “Long story.”

“Time travel always is,” Edom said.

“Yep. Anyway, Grace told me to finish out the pages, telling the stories of our missions.”

Edom shrugged, slightly, “Not the most difficult of tasks.”

“Yeah,” Abbie agreed. “Just… not sure if I want to. Not really the writing type, ya know.”

They all took notice that Edgar had been staring at Abbie, intently, for a while now.

“Edgar?” Edom asked. “Are you alright?”

“Grace,” Edgar whispered. He smiled and, excitedly, said, “Grace Dixon. Yes. Yes! YES!” He grabbed Abbie’s wrists, joyfully, “Of course! Of course! How on Earth did I not see it right away?! It’s in your eyes! I can see that same fire! That explains so much! The fire of all of Grace’s descendants!”

“Have you met her?” Abbie asked.

“Not in the flesh but I communed with her spirit once and you’re the fourth of her descendants I’ve had the honor of meeting.” Edgar let go of Abbie’s wrists. “Her journal,” he whispered. He thought back a bit and his eyes brightened. “I’ve glanced upon it only once before. The pages. They _were_ blank!” He gazed at Abbie, “And she said that they were for you?”

“That’s what she told me,” Abbie said.

“Then you must write them!” Edgar said, immediately. “You must write and tell your story! I implore you!”

Abbie chuckled. “You’re one of the greatest writers in history. And _you’re_ imploring _me_?”

“Abigail,” Edgar said, in the sincerest tone any of them had heard from him. “We _all_ have a story. All of us. Are some more important than others? Perhaps. It depends on the purpose on the story, it depends on the reader. But everyone’s story is important. Everyone’s! Especially those souls who have the courage to write them out. Anyone who’s brave enough to press pen to paper. Or, these days, finger to keyboard. In my case, when I did it, I just happened to have had a publisher and… I was a bit different from what people were used to. What, with my very dark mind and imagination and all.”

“No argument on that score,” Edom said.

“Grace left the pages for _you_ ,” Edgar continued. “Not just anyone. Not just any descendant. For you. _You_ , Abigail. _You_ need to fill them.” Edgar took hold of Abbie’s hands and stared in her eyes. “Write,” he pleaded. “Write, Abigail. For you. For Ichabod. For all of us.”

“Who would I even be writing to?” Abbie asked.

“Yourself,” Edgar said, immediately. “To Ichabod. Your sister. Your future children. Your future generations. Trust me, sometimes, it’s not important who reads it. It’s important that you wrote it. That you _write_ it! Everything else will work itself out, I promise you.”

Abbie was touch by his sincerity. It really did carry a lot of weight when one of history’s greatest authors was telling her to write. Still, she shook her head, “But I’m not a powerful witch or even a magic practitioner. I’m just me. Abigail Mills. I mean, I’m a Witness but…”

“Yes, you are a Witness! But even more than that! You are alive! You are living and anything living has a story. Oh, who am I kidding?! Even the dead have a story! But your story is still happening! Yours… yours is and will be fantastic!”

“It’s not even over yet.”

Edgar laughed. “That’s the beauty of a great story! It doesn’t end! Of course, my stories like ‘The Cask of Amontillado’ or poems such as ‘The Raven’ may have ended but do you think that makes them great? No. The stories live on because others read them, love them, and even ask questions. They ask ‘what happened next’ or ‘what if’ or ‘what was the meaning behind that?’ Your story begs what happens next! It asks all of the above.”

Abbie smiled at the earnestness.

“Your story is still happening and will continue. Write it. It needs to be told and you’re the only who can tell it. You matter more than you realize, Abigail Mills. To more people than you will ever know. Your story… is of the utmost importance.”


	13. Chapter 12: Damnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edom and Edgar decipher Set's plan and come up with a counterattack.

Edgar and Edom were in a safehouse in Florence with Ichabod and Abbie, a place where they could examine the map and from any of Set’s machinations. In the innermost room of the house, a room that looked very similar to the Archives in Sleepy Hollow, Edgar was scanning over the map, making a lot of notes as he simultaneously read through the Raven’s Ledger that Edom brought.

Abbie was standing by Ichabod and he noticed that she seemed very deep in thought, far more than usual.

“Are you alright?” Ichabod asked.

Abbie looked at him and motioned toward a hallway. They walked into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

“I don’t want to bother them,” Abbie said.

“Of course,” Ichabod said. “Though, I’m sure it wouldn’t be a bother to them. What has your mind plagued, my love?”

“Everything Edgar said,” Abbie replied. “About me finishing Grace’s journal.”

“Are you bothered by it?”

“Confused more than anything.” She started to pace. “What do I say, Crane? What do I write? Everything about me and Jenny as kids? Meeting you? Finally accepting being a Witness? Fighting monsters, raising them? What?”

He shrugged, “Perhaps all of it.”

“You should write. You’re more well-spoken than me.”

“I speak in a different manner than you,” Ichabod pointed out. “That doesn’t mean that it’s better. More to the point, Grace left it for _you_. Not me.”

Abbie let out a soft sigh, “Alright, fine. But who am I writing to? Who’s gonna read this?”

“Perhaps those who continue the mission next.”

“It’s supposed to end with us. We’re the Witnesses. It’s supposed to come down to us and no one else.”

“Then we save it for those who need to know what we survived,” Ichabod said. “Those who are on their own journey, who need to know survival and victory are possible.”

“Some of the time, it was just dumb luck,” Abbie pointed out.

“Perhaps. But I still prefer that to the alternative.”

“Gotta agree with you there.”

Ichabod stared at her for a moment. “Perhaps… it’s for our future children. So, they can know what their parents went through.”

Abbie looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “Children. Plural, huh?” She smiled.

“Just a thought.”

She shrugged, “Not a bad one.”

“Really?” Ichabod asked, quickly, with piqued interest.

“Nope.” Abbie smiled. “Not at all.”

The door opened and Edom walked into the hallway.

“Hey, Ed,” Abbie greeted.

“Everything okay?” Edom asked. “You’ve both been gone for a minute.”

“Yeah.”

“She’s just at a crossroads,” Ichabod said.

“About what Edgar told you?” Edom asked Abbie.

Abbie nodded.

“You know that’s not something you have to do right now. Or at all.”

“I know but it feels like I should, though,” Abbie admitted. “I mean, the journal’s back home, yeah. But… I feel like I should do it when I get back. I just… don’t know what to say.”

“It’s your life, Abbie,” Edom said. “And I mean that in all senses of the phrase. Say what you want.”

Abbie smiled then felt her cell phone buzz. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw the number Frank gave her show up. “It’s Frank.”

“Give him the address here,” Edom said. “It’ll be great for you to see your friend.”

“Is the area safe?” Ichabod asked.

“I had a walkabout earlier. I didn’t catch sight of anyone or anything out of the ordinary. Things seem to be fine. For the moment, at least. I’ll check the area again in a moment.”

“Great,” Abbie said. “Thanks, Ed.”

Minutes later, Edom brought Frank down to the hallway where Ichabod and Abbie were sitting on a couch, waiting. When she saw Frank, Abbie smiled. She got to her feet and hugged Frank as he approached. Ichabod got up and shook Frank’s hand.

“Well, I’m sure you all have a great deal of catching up to do,” Edom said. “I shall return to help Edgar.”

“Has he made any progress?” Ichabod asked.

“He has but he won’t share the details.” Edom groaned. “Writers. They always keep the specifics to themselves.”

“That sounded like stereotyping,” Abbie smiled.

“For writers, it’s accurate,” Edom replied.

“Thanks a lot, Mr. Edom,” Frank said.

“Oh, no thank you, necessary, Mr. Irving,” Edom said. “And please, ‘Edom’ is just fine. And, since you’re so close to Abbie and Ichabod, you’re more than welcome to call me ‘Ed.’”

“I appreciate that.”

Edom gave a slight bow and returned to the room to continue the work with Edgar.

Frank looked at the couple and smiled, “So, what did it take for you two to finally make this leap?”

“Evil, ancient witch,” Abbie said, “kidnapping, Ed fighting demons to save my life. You know. Standard stuff.”

Frank laughed. “Yep. So, what’s been going since I left? Tell me everything.”

“You sure you wanna hear it?”

Frank sat down on the couch, “It’s been two years of normal. A _little_ strange won’t hurt. Let me have it.”

Abbie and Ichabod looked at each other and smiled. They looked back at Frank.

“Okay,” Abbie said. “You asked for it. Well… after you left, it all started after Crane went back to England for a while…”

“Again, my apologies,” Ichabod said.

“You better be,” Abbie declared. “Anyway…”

* * *

Edgar was still reading his Ledger and going over the map. He shook his head, “I don’t understand it.”

“Are you finally going to tell me what you’re looking for?” Edom asked.

“Oh, fine!” Edgar said, never looking up. “I can’t figure out why Set would need information for the other Sites. One of the Sacred Sites is in Egypt. Set must know where it is. Why does he need the others?”

“Maybe he needs the rest for something more,” Edom shrugged. “It is possible to combine their powers in any way?”

“In theory, it’s possible. But I’m one of the few people whose gathered enough study of them to…” Edgar looked up suddenly, staring at Edom. His eyes darted back down to his notes and read over a specific series of writings. He smiled, “Soooo. Could _that_ be the game?”

Edom narrowed his eyes, “What is it?”

“Call Osiris.”

“And I’m calling him for?”

“I have a couple of questions about the… punishments and laws of the gods. And if gods can go to hell.”

Edom stared at Edgar, blankly.

Edgar smiled, never looking up. “I know what I said.”

* * *

About an hour later, Frank threw his back against the couch, breathless and wide-eyed, having just heard everything that happened since he had left Sleepy Hollow. It was a lot to absorb all at once.

“Sounds like I left you guys at the wrong time,” Frank said.

“Your family came first, Frank,” Ichabod said. “It’s something we understand quite well.”

“Yeah. You guys made your own family since I’ve been gone.”

“Somehow, yeah,” Abbie said. “And… we’re pretty grateful.”

“Family’s always something to be grateful for,” Frank mused. “So, just so I can know, when are you two getting married?”

“When he makes a decision,” Abbie said, pointing at Ichabod.

Ichabod just smiled. “Yes. Because I am the sole indecisive one.”

“Shut up.”

Frank chuckled, “Well, whenever you guys do it, I’m just glad you both have each other.”

“As are we,” Ichabod agreed.

Frank stared at Abbie, “I’m glad you could trust someone enough for that. I’ve always been able to tell that was a problem for you.”

“More than I wanted to admit but…” Abbie thought about it and looked over at Ichabod, “…it just never was a question of trust when it came to him.”

Ichabod smiled, lovingly, at her.

Abbie looked back at Frank, “I just didn’t know that I wasn’t questioning it anymore until Jenny and Ed helped me realize it. Guess I was fighting it because I was worried it wouldn’t work out. Worried that I wouldn’t have him as a friend. But… we just both wanted to be happy. I thought about waiting until our missions were over and done with but… that seemed way too far off and I didn’t wanna wait for that.”

“I learned that you can’t wait for the right time to be happy,” Frank explained. “The ‘right time’ is never gonna come. You have to be happy in the moments you’ve been given.”

Abbie touched her Okodee Mmowere necklace, remembering how much about hers and Ichabod’s relationship was tied with him giving the necklace to her. “It’s probably why I took this necklace in the first place. After the problems with the Hidden One, I realized how close me and Crane kept coming to losing each other.” She looked at Ichabod. “I wanted something to happen. But only if he did.” She focused on him for a while. “I’m glad you did.”

“I’m glad you did as well,” Ichabod replied.

Frank chuckled. “Damn. You two are in deep.”

“Yeah, we are,” Abbie replied.

“Good for you both, again. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Ichabod replied.

“And that Edom seems like a good guy,” Frank added.

“He is.” Abbie smiled, warmly, at Frank. “Reminds me of my boss who, somehow, always managed to be my friend, too.”

“Did my best,” Frank admitted. “Even when it put us all in trouble.”

“Mostly due to me,” Ichabod admitted.

“Abbie gets enough trouble on her own.”

“Why does everybody say that?” Abbie asked.

“Because it’s true,” Frank answered.

Abbie shot him a droll look.

The door to the inner room opened and Edom poked his head around the corner, “Do pardon my intrusion.”

“Got something?” Abbie asked.

“Indeed. If you have a moment.”

“I’ll wait here,” Frank said.

“Oh, nonsense, Mr. Irving,” Edom said. “We can’t have you sitting here as though you are an outsider. Come along. You have my word we will not make you a part of this madness, but you do have the right to know its cause.”

Frank looked at Edom then at Ichabod, “Damn. They really didn’t break the mold.”

Edom smiled while Abbie bit back a laugh and Ichabod let out a frustrated sigh. They all walked into the room where Edgar was, excitedly, rocking in his chair.

“You’re in a good mood,” Abbie said.

“Very much so!” Edgar admitted.

“May we ask why?” Ichabod inquired.

“Because the deliciousness of this little endeavor was more than worth getting out of bed for!” Edgar hopped out of his chair. “Oh, thank you both! I haven’t had an incident like this cross my path in decades! And this was even better than that one! Amazing. I thought nothing could be greater than that amazing night in London!”

Ichabod, Abbie, and Frank looked at Edom for an explanation.

“Jack the Ripper’s corpse,” Edom began. “It sort of… possibly… in a way… got up and started killing on its own. It was only a couple of murders, thankfully, before we stopped it.”

“And this…” Edgar chuckled, happily, “…this, _this_ is euphoria by comparison!”

“Edgar, what the hell are you talking about?” Abbie asked.

“Alright!” Edgar clapped his hands, “I made Edom promise I could explain! It is _soooo_ refreshingly complicated!”

“You’re really having fun, aren’t you?” Abbie asked.

“A ton!” Edgar hurried over to the map of the Sites, “So, as you know, there are Nine Sacred Sites. They are all located in ancient cities or, as the name implies, historical sites across the globe. Stonehenge, of course, being the most famous of all the Sites, even if no one knows it.”

“I had imagined that Stonehenge qualified as such a site,” Ichabod said.

“Makes sense,” Frank said.

“Yes but another is Egypt!” Edgar said.

“The pyramids?” Abbie asked.

Edgar paused and smiled, brightly, “Oh, Abbie. Your immediate insight cannot be understated. Thank you for being a refreshing light of brilliance in this dark world of stupidity.”

“One more soliloquy and I’m telling the rest of this explanation,” Edom threatened.

“Oh, fine, fine!” Edgar said. “I shall digress. But you’re not far off, Abbie. However, if it were that simple, it wouldn’t be nearly as much fun! No, no, no, the area stretching from… at least, a five-mile radius of the Great Sphinx of Giza is one gigantic Sacred Site, with its power flow concentrated beneath the Sphinx itself. That’s how strong the power is in Egypt.” He pointed to the map, his finger landing on the Sphinx in Giza, “Which is how Set _should_ have returned.”

“You really focused on the word ‘should’ just now,” Abbie narrowed her eyes.

“Didn’t I, though?! So. Set has got himself into a wee bit of trouble with his fellow Egyptian gods and couldn’t return to our world through his own people’s gateway. They wouldn’t allow him! Therefore, he used another! Gateway and god, that is! And not from his own family! And he used the blood and spirit of said god to do so.”

“And the god he wronged would be?” Ichabod asked.

“Set murdered the Norse god, Forseti, son of Balder.”

“Which surprises me that Odin didn’t declare war on the whole of the Earth and/or the Dynasty for that,” Edom said. “Osiris did explain that Ra managed to soothe Odin before he went a warpath. A surprise, given Odin’s temper. The ancient deities don’t interfere with Earth as much anymore, as sort of a… pact they all once made. A violation like one god killing another and fleeing to Earth could make them all nullify that pact. To a certain degree, of course.”

“You said you’d let me explain!” Edgar shouted.

“Oh, you didn’t know all of that!” Edom argued.

“I knew enough!”

Edom growled and rolled his eyes.

“Anyway!” Edgar declared. He took a breath and calmed down. “To sum up, Set’s hiding because his powers aren’t at full strength and he’s been on the run all this time.”

“That would make him… a criminal?” Ichabod asked in wonder. “A rogue god?”

“Yes!” Edgar said, excitedly. “Yes! A rogue god! How amazing is that?! Ohhhhh, this inspires me in ways I cannot explain! I could write a series of stories on that one concept alone! Add to it, the sheer fact of a god being hunted by his own family! Oh, the possibilities are…!”

“Edgar!” Edom shouted.

Edgar got ahold of himself and cleared his throat, “Yes, yes, yes. So, to matters of this… hm, case, as it were, Set’s powers, while still frightening at this stage, are nowhere near where he needs them to be, mostly due to his improper return to form.”

“That’s the reason for his current physical appearance,” Edom said.

Edgar growled at Edom for stealing another explanation from him. Edom just smiled at him, haughtily.

“How does Set still have followers if gods aren’t allowed on Earth?” Abbie asked.

“Oh, every god has followers of some kind,” Edgar answered. “Some more radical and dangerous than others but they have them.”

“In spades, in some cases,” Edom added.

“As you say,” Edgar said. “Onward with my point, there are many who want Set and want him sentenced to death. And death will have a much different meaning for him when that sentence is carried out.” He started laughing. “And he’s in trouble when he does!”

“Meaning?” Abbie asked.

“There will be a great judgement upon him. Odin and all of Asgard will have him charged and Osiris and the Dynasty, the Great Ennead and their higher-ups, Ogdoad, have given their total blessing on having Set taken down and executed.”

Abbie folded her arms and scoffed, “Damn!”

“EXACTLY!” Edgar said, excitedly. “An excellent choice of words! Set is damned indeed!” He got a hold himself again, clearing his throat. “So, then, the point is Set’s fallen, vastly, out of favor with everyone. Set just doesn’t want to reestablish his reign back on Earth. Now, he has to. His greed caught up with him. The bottom line is that Set is no one’s favorite and he’s completely out of friends, aside from his followers and what few monsters still obey him.”

“And Osiris knew about this?” Abbie asked.

Edgar nodded, “Yes. It was one reason that he was hunting Set. The Dynasty would rather avoid a war with another pantheon and, readily, agreed to do away with their outcasted brother. Osiris agreed to take on the responsibility, personally. He was one of the few strong enough who could.”

Abbie nodded, “Alright. So we can bring down the god of chaos. And how are we doing that?”

“We trap him at one of the Sites,” Edgar said, smiling. “Strip of him of his powers and leave him for the wolves. I’m not sure if I mean that metaphorically yet or not.”

“And how shall we carry out this mission?” Ichabod asked.

“We’re going to make Set come to us,” Edom said.

Edgar began to protest.

“I said I’d let you explain about _Set_ ,” Edom preempted. “ _I’m_ going to tell them the plan.”

Edgar shut his mouth and, irritably, waved Edom on.

Edom chuckled. “Anyway. We’re going to get a message to Set. If he wants the knowledge to control the Sites, he’ll meet us at one.”

“Which one?” Abbie asked.

“The Sphinx. We’re going to Egypt. We’re taking him home.”

“Are you sure he’ll take the bait?” Ichabod asked.

“He has no choice,” Edom declared. “If he wants any hope of avoiding his damnation, he’ll have to risk going to its source.”

Frank exhaled and folded his arms. “You guys are doing way more since I was in Sleepy Hollow.”

“Yep.” Abbie took a deep breath and exhaled, “So, basically, we have to corner a god of chaos in a mousetrap. Yeah, that won’t go wrong.”

“I never said this would be easy,” Edom pointed out.

“It wouldn’t be a mission were a part of if it were,” Ichabod admitted.

“Danger, intrigue, and a heady amount of supernatural dilemmas and quandaries!” Edgar laughed and threw his arms in the air, “Christmas has arrived early, my friends! Let us celebrate! A toast to the fall of the god of destruction! May he never reign again!”


	14. Chapter 13: Godfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod, Abbie, Edom, and Edgar meet with up with Osiris in Egypt and come face to face with Set. Who will win?

A few hours later, Abbie, Ichabod, and Frank were sitting at dinner, making small talk before Abbie and Ichabod had to head out to the airport and go to Cairo, Egypt. Edom and Edgar had already gone about spreading the news that they were going to Cairo, to get Set’s attention. They, also, already informed Osiris to meet them there.

Time was drawing closer, causing Abbie to look at her watch. “Just about time,” she said.

“How many times did it come down to just the three of us?” Frank asked. “Well, four, when you add Jenny.”

“Too numerous to count,” Ichabod said. “It seemed we were destined to always finish the battles on our own.”

“Well, not anymore. I can’t tell how much of a relief it is that you guys have a plenty of people watching your back now. Like I said, I felt like I abandoned you guys.”

“And, like we said,” Abbie reminded, “you have your family to take care of. We had to handle things on our own.”

“A trend that must continue, I’m afraid,” Ichabod said. “We had best make our way toward the airport.”

“Right.”

They all stood up. Abbie and Frank hugged each other, holding on to each other for a while. Ichabod smiled at the sight.

“Can you, at least, come back to Sleepy Hollow for the wedding?” Abbie asked.

“I’m there,” Frank said.

They released the hug. Frank and Ichabod shook hands.

“Mr. Crane,” Frank said.

“Captain Irving,” Ichabod replied. They released the handshake.

“You both be careful, okay?”

“We’ll do our best,” Abbie said. “No promises.”

“Wouldn’t expect any,” Frank smiled.

* * *

A few hours and two plane rides later, Abbie, Ichabod, Edgar, and Edom arrived in Cairo and went to the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities. It was just after midnight in the city when they found Osiris waiting by the front gate of the museum, sitting on the concrete wall of the outside fountain.

“Edom, Sir Ichabod, Lady Abbie,” Osiris greeted as he stood up. “Good to see you all again.”

They all greeted him.

Osiris looked at Edgar, “The legend himself.”

“And the god of resurrection.” Edgar smiled and extended his hand, “A long awaited pleasure.”

“For me, as well,” Osiris said, shaking Edgar’s hand.

They released the handshake and Osiris began walking toward the museum, the others followed suit.

“Are we breaking into another museum?” Abbie asked, begrudgingly.

“I take it that this has happened recently,” Osiris said.

“Yes,” Ichabod said. “Proved a slightly risky venture, even if the results were positive.”

“Well, that shall not be the case here.” Osiris knocked on the door five times, in rhythm. “Like my brother, I have my allies, as well. But, _unlike_ my brother, mine are not all murderous monsters.”

“Gonna ignore the fact that you said ‘not all’,” Abbie said.

Osiris smiled. “Thank you.”

The door opened and a man in a dark blue suit opened the door. He looked at Osiris and bowed, “My lord.”

“Good evening, Nasim,” Osiris said. He motioned toward the others, “These are my friends.”

“Welcome, all! Please, come in, come in!”

They all headed inside the museum.

“Any of Set’s followers happen by?” Edom asked.

“I believe they are scouring the city,” Osiris said. “Set’s always had a predatory nature. His disciples are no different.” He led them through the museum until they came to a display with a seemingly, ordinary clay vase. “But, I have a way to get us to the Sphinx without them seeing us.”

“Won’t Set expect that?” Abbie asked.

“Oh, absolutely. I’d go as far to say he already knows we’re about to go there, if he, himself, isn’t there already. However, his preparedness for our arrival is a moot point. I believe we have him outclassed in this venture.”

Nasim opened the display case and Osiris picked up the vase and reached inside of it to pull out an amulet that was stylized in the form an Egyptian portrayal of an eye.

“The Eye of the Winds,” Osiris said. “It will grant us safe instant travel to the feet of the Sphinx.” He looked at his compatriots, “If we are all prepared.”

Everyone nodded.

“Very well.” Osiris looked at Nasim, “Please, keep an eye out for my Set’s disciples and make sure they stay distracted.”

“Yes, my lord,” Nasim bowed.

Osiris looked at the amulet, causing his eyes to glow gold. He began speaking in an ancient Egyptian dialect, causing the amulet to glow as well.

“Does every supernatural item have a creepy glow to it?” Abbie asked.

Edgar looked at her, surprised. “Yes, absolutely. I thought you knew that.”

An erratic whirlwind engulfed the group of them and the museum around them became distorted. Abbie and Ichabod grabbed each other’s hands while Edom and Edgar just tried to remain steady on their feet. Seconds later, the wind faded away and they found themselves at the feet of the Sphinx.

Abbie looked up at it and gasped. “Holy… that’s the Sphinx.” She blinked and let out the breath she was holding. Her eyes started water. “I’m standing in front of the Sphinx.”

Osiris looked at Abbie and smiled. “I always love the wonder in people’s faces when they see this in person for the first time.” He looked up at the giant statue. “I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Nonsense!” Edgar said. “Even in horrid circumstances, one can appreciate the wonders of the world!”

Edom exhaled and rolled his eyes.

Ichabod stared at the Sphinx, as well. “A wonder, indeed.”

“This is the kind of stuff we need to see after we’re done,” Abbie pointed out.

“Absolutely.”

“Here’s hoping that such ventures are in your future.” Osiris looked toward the base of the Sphinx’s body where it met the sand. “Ah. He’s already here.”

Everyone focused on the direction that Osiris indicated as he started walking toward the Sphinx. Osiris placed his hand against the stone of the Sphinx’s chest and a large door opened up. They walked inside to find a descending set of stairs. The door closed behind them, leaving them in complete darkness.

“Rather unsettling,” Ichabod whispered.

“Oh!” Osiris said. “I beg your pardon.” He pressed hand to the wall and a series of torches immediately lit themselves simultaneously. “It, sometimes, slips my mind not everyone can see down here without the torches.”

“I was fine,” Edom shrugged.

“As was I,” Edgar added.

Abbie shot them both a droll look, “I’d hit you both if I thought it would hurt you.”

“More’s the pity,” Edom smiled.

“Shut up, Ed.”

They came to the base of the stairs then walked along for a while, passing a couple of chambers, before they came to large chamber with hieroglyphics carved into every conceivable surface.

“What archeologists would not give to have but five minutes here,” Ichabod said in wonder.

“No kidding,” Abbie said, matching his tone.

“What things wonder the small minds of humans,” Set’s voice echoed through the chamber.

The group looked around on high alert, preparing for Set to reveal himself.

“Finally, the man behind the curtain will reveal himself,” Edgar said with a smile. “It’s about time. It’s seems you’ve dragged this game on longer than I’ve been alive. And I’ve been alive for a while.”

“So, interesting you mention games, Edgar,” Set said, “for all of you will lose this one.”

“Not likely,” Osiris said. “Yet, in a way, you speak true. For once. The game is over, Set.”

“It is indeed, brother.” Set stepped from behind a pillar, still having the appearance of a child. He brought his hands up in a victorious manner. “And I will win.”

“We know all about your damnation, Set,” Edgar said. “You’re really going to need to surrender. No matter what happens next, there will be no pleasant ending for you.”

“Damnation,” Set declared. “My damnation. That’s what your concerned with.” He stared at Ichabod and Abbie. “They should be your concern.”

Osiris looked at the Witnesses then back at Set, “Them?”

“Why do you think I am so swift to leave home, brother?” Set asked. “The hour is upon us where the gods may fall. This time, perhaps, for good.”

Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other, both surprised and concerned at Set’s declaration.

“Our own pantheons and planes of existence will, soon, no longer be safe. I’d rather be one of the few who is out of the path of destruction.”

“Your reasoning is pointless,” Osiris pointed out. “Even if a time for gods to die has come or is coming, nothing gives you the right to take power or murder for your own gain.”

“I call that survival,” Set replied.

“Interesting since it’s actually murder,” Edgar mused.

“Survival, sometimes, necessitates violent actions.”

“Fascinating choice words, considering,” Edom said, summoning his sword.

“Of course,” Set said. His eyes turned pitch black. “Then again, in lieu of all of the Sites, all of you being here does present a powerful opportunity.”

“That would be?” Osiris asked.

“Another god, in you, my brother. An Ennead is even better. My own kind.”

Osiris narrowed his eyes.

Set looked at the rest of the group, “A holy angel. And, of course, the Witnesses.”

All of them tensed up at that.

Set smiled. “I may not need the power of the other Sites, with such worthy sacrifices.”

“You’re not at full strength,” Osiris reminded.

“True. But neither are you. And, I never said I’d be dealing with you all alone.” He raised his hand and four swirling pools of pure black appeared between the heroes and Set. “After all… we’ve already declared that we’re choosing violence.” Just then, four of the giant snakes, similar to the one that attacked Ray the night this mission started, appeared out of the swirling black. The snakes moved fast at the group, causing them all to scatter.

Edgar rolled behind a pillar and smiled. “Oh, fantastic! Such grand times to be had!” He pulled out his book, “By all means, Set,” his eyes began to glow, “let us do battle!”

Ichabod and Abbie ducked behind another pillar.

“Why are we always in this kinds of predicaments?” Abbie asked.

“Occupational hazard?” Ichabod asked.

“Yeah, I guess so.” They moved just as a snake found them behind the pillar.

As the battle raged on with Edom and Edgar taking on three of the snakes, Osiris rolled around the ground and his eyes began to glow gold. “This will not end well for you, Set!”

Osiris summoned his khopesh and sliced at a snake bearing down on him, cutting its throat. The snake sprawled in pain until it died.

“The end will come sooner or later, Osiris!” Set replied. “I am merely preparing myself for it.” He channeled power into his body.

Having just killed a snake, Edgar saw Set’s power increase. “Oh, I think not!” Edgar’s eyes and book began to glow. A light of glow shone underneath Set.

Set growled as he felt a binding on his body from Edgar. “You’re testing my patience, Poe.”

“I tend to do that to everyone,” Edgar said.

“Sadly for you, I was prepared for such a test.”

Drawing power from the chamber, Set pushed more power into his body and broke the binding. He threw a wave of darkness that tossed everyone about the room, even killing the remaining snakes. Set looked at where Ichabod and Abbie were recovering from the attack.

“Perfect sacrifices,” Set smiled, sadistically. He summoned a dagger out of thin air and hurled it at Ichabod.

“CRANE!” Abbie pushed Ichabod out of the way before the dagger hit him.

But just in time for it to hit her.

Abbie sailed back, hitting the ground hard.

“ABBIE!” Ichabod shouted.

Edom recovered from Set’s attack and, when he saw Abbie lying on the ground, bleeding, his jaw set and he subtly began to shake. He glared at Set. “You die. And you die now!”

“Best of luck, archangel,” Set roared and threw his hand in the air.

Certain marking on the pillars and walls began to light up, even more power began to flow into Set’s body. Edom charged at Set, who managed to morph his body into his more traditional form of a humanoid jackal, just before Edom managed to land a strike. Set blocked Edom’s sword and laughed.

“You can’t hold that form for long,” Edom declared.

“Long enough,” Set countered.

Set threw Edom away and used his power to bind Edom against a wall. Set turned and grabbed Osiris just as the god of resurrection was coming in for an attack. Set gripped Osiris by the throat and began to drain energy from Osiris.

Osiris struggled against Set’s grip, falling weaker with each second. “You… will not… escape… justice… brother.”

“I’ve done well so far,” Set declared. “You’re not capable of defeating me, Osiris. None of you are.”

“Is he right?” Ichabod asked Edgar as the two of them were huddled near Abbie.

“As it stands, he’s prepared this room to acquire Osiris’s powers,” Edgar noted. “A little disappointed I didn’t see that coming. If he has his way, you two could be next along with Edom.”

“Do you have anything that negate his powers?”

Edgar’s eyebrows shot up. “On my own, I don’t.” He looked at Abbie and Ichabod. “But you both do.” He looked at the dagger in Abbie’s shoulder.

Abbie groaned, “Let me guess.”

“Blood of the Witnesses.”

“Yeah. That was my guess.”

“In very capable hands, it can do amazing things,” Edgar explained.

“And your hands would be capable?” Ichabod asked.

Edgar jerked his head back. “I’m very nearly offended that you asked me that.”

Abbie exhaled. “Well, at least, we already have something with my blood on it.” She looked at the knife. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Mind if I borrow that?” Edgar asked.

“Take it.”

“It’ll hurt.”

“Big shock.”

Edgar grabbed the blade handle. “Think a happy thought.”

“Set decapitated,” Abbie replied.

“That’ll do.” In one jerking motion, Edgar ripped the knife out of Abbie’s shoulder, causing her to cry out. Ichabod, immediately, pressed his hands to Abbie’s wound. Edgar tore a large section of his coat for a makeshift bandage.

“This better work, Edgar, or else,” Abbie hissed as Edgar and Ichabod patched her wound.

“It will work,” Edgar said. He tied a final knot and looked at Ichabod. “Your turn.” He presented the blade to him.

Ichabod took the blade and pressed it to the palm of his hand, “‘From hell’s heart…’”

“‘I stab at thee’,” Edgar said. “I’ve always been jealous I didn’t write that. Dammit, Herman Melville.”

Ichabod cut his hand, putting his blood on the knife, as well. “We shall give it our all.”

“I’ll get Set’s attention.” Edgar held up his book. “Aim true, Lord Crane.”

Set was still draining power from Osiris before a flock of ravens attacked him, causing Set to drop Osiris and begin to attack the birds. Set was so distracted that he didn’t even maintain his hold on Edom, who dropped to the floor.

Set swatted at the birds until he let out a roar that dispersed them. Edgar threw up a shield to protect himself from the debris.

Set glared at Edgar. “You’re a mere conjurer against a god, Poe. Do you think that you can defeat me?”

Edgar smiled. “Alone? Of course not. Despite what many will tell you, I’m not that vain. With help, on the other hand…”

Set roared in pain as the knife landed firmly in his back. He turned to see Ichabod standing behind him.

“Damn you!” Set shouted.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to say this!” Edgar’s eyes shone brightly as did his book. He raised his hand into the air. “Fall! And be lifted no more!” A large shadow of a raven appeared behind Edgar. “Fall! And be lifted no more!”

The raven shadow flew at Set, surrounding him in darkness.

Edgar threw his hand toward Set. “ _FALL!_ ” he screamed, his voice suddenly very distorted as though several people were speaking at once. “ _AND BE LIFTED NO MORE!_ ”

Set tried to fight his way out of it for a moment. But to no avail.

“Quoth the Raven,” Edgar whispered in a single, still voice. He smiled then shouted, in the distorted voice, “ _NEVERMORE!_ ”

The raven shadow pressed hard against Set, causing a loud roar of agony to erupt from god of chaos as his power left him, violently. Moments later, the darkness dissipated, and Set was revealed to have reverted to his child form, struggling to get back to his feet.

“ _Vincula,_ ” Edgar said.

Suddenly, Set’s hands were bound, at the wrists, behind his back, as were his ankles. Set fell over to his side, struggling to get free to no avail.

Edgar let out an exhausted exhale but smiled. “Splendid.”

Set roared and looked at Edgar, “DAMN YOUR SOUL, POE! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS MOCKERY TO STAND! A CURSE UPON YOU! A CURSE UPON YOUR KIN!”

“Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah!” Poe mocked. “Ayn Rand wasn’t as long winded as you.” He paused. “Wow. I never thought I would say that about anyone else. I really was irritated to no end by that woman.”

Edom walked towards Set, clutching at his stomach. “Is it over?”

Edgar smiled. “We are resolved, Sir Edom.”

Ichabod breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that. He looked over at Abbie, his eyes going to her wound. “My love?” he asked her.

Abbie moved a little bit. “I mean this when I say it: ow.”

Despite the amount of pain he she was in, he was relieved that she was talking. “You saved my life.”

“It’s not the first time.” She hissed in pain then looked up at him. “You are making this up to me. You know that, right?”

“Anything you want,” he smiled.

“We’ll start with foot rubs,” she said. She managed a smile. “And work our way up.”

“Oh, the naughtiness!” Edgar said as he approached. “My innocent, delicate ears.”

“Shut up, Edgar,” Abbie said, painfully.

“I’ve made it up ‘shut up’ status.” Edgar opened his book. “I feel honored.” A shadowed aura appeared over his right hand. He pressed his hand to Abbie’s wound.

Abbie took a sharp gasp and slammed her eyes shut. After a few moments, Edgar removed his hand. There was a scar still there but the wound was healed.

“That’ll do for now,” Edgar said. “I’ve somewhat exhausted my magics for the time being. Binding a god and all. You’ll be in pain for a couple of days. Similar to spraining the joint. Some exercise and rest and it’ll be just fine after a couple of weeks.”

“I’ve been through worse,” Abbie said.

Osiris got to his feet, a bit unsteady at first. He looked at the others and gave them a nod, which everyone returned. Osiris walked over to Set and stood over his bound brother.

“All that effort for failure,” Osiris said.

Set struggled to get up, groaning all the while. “You don’t know… what’s coming. The horrors.”

Osiris narrowed his eyes.

Set looked over at where Abbie and Ichabod were. “Take me to Odin. To Ra. To whoever you wish. Judgement may be coming for me but worse is coming for this world and these mortals. Their war isn’t over, brother,” he warned. He looked back up at Osiris. “They will face a horror worse than any death, any chaos I could bring. You cannot save them.”

“Before worrying about others,” Osiris said, “do what you do best, Set: be concerned with only yourself. For the horrors you will face… are the only horrors you should fear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: "vincula" Latin for imprison, bind, chain.
> 
> So, let me explain something real fast: I know this chapter was a bit short and the resolution but I need to be honest. If I can't find a reasonable, fun way to extend a story out, I, quite frankly, do not do it. So, if that means the resolution feels like it's quick, it just is. I don't want to waste anyone's time or write something I don't put my all into. I hope you all are okay with that.
> 
> Thank you all!


	15. Chapter 14: Good to be Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the threat of Set neutralized, the Witnesses return home.

Abbie woke up to find Ichabod lying right next to her bed, holding her hand. They were in a hotel room, as near as she could tell. She’d been in enough hospitals to know that they weren’t there. She smiled and tried to move her other arm. But pain shot through her whole body in a flash, causing her to inhale suddenly.

Ichabod gasped and woke up. He looked at her as he sat up, “Abbie.”

“Hey,” Abbie said, groaning.

“Are you alright?”

“Just in pain.”

“Is there anything you need?” Ichabod asked.

“Not right now,” she said, adjusting herself.

He helped her sit up, “I can fetch Edgar and perhaps…”

“Crane,” she interrupted. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

He did just that. They shared a very deep kiss, savoring the fact that they survived another head-on collision with certain death. After their kiss, Ichabod gazed into Abbie’s eyes and took hold of her hand again.

“I’ve… done some thinking,” Ichabod said.

“The sky’s also blue, Crane,” Abbie said, smirking.

“I see your pain has not lessened your flippant attitude.”

“You love my attitude and you know it.”

He smiled. “Yes, I do.” He, gently, rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. “Will you marry me?”

“Unless we went back in time, I already told you yes,” she said. “Now, don’t me wrong. We’ve done time travel before, so, that’s entirely possible.”

“True. But we are still in the present.”

“And my answer hasn’t changed. When it comes to that question, it’ll _never_ change.”

“Then, will you marry me… when we return to Sleepy Hollow?” he asked.

She stared at him, intently, for a few seconds. “You’re serious.”

“Very.”

“So, what? No big wedding? No castle?”

“I do not require them,” he said. “I need you. I love you.” He took a deep breath. “Every step in this venture has led to more danger. True, this is but a simple shoulder wound and your pain is temporary. But…” He paused.

Abbie could see it. He was fighting back worry. And possibly even tears.

“The further along we go in our trials… the more… fearful I am of how they will end.”

Ichabod was always a brave person, especially for her. But, ever since they declared their mutual feelings, he did everything he could not to hide anything from her, even his fears.

And if he could admit to being afraid, so could she. “I can’t lie: it scares me, too. It’s like we keep getting pushed to the brink. And it makes me worry if we can pull ourselves back. Every time. Like… we keep getting close. What if we… don’t make it next time?”

“That’s why I wish to marry as soon as possible,” Ichabod said. “Waiting… there’s no point. I do not wish to put off any measure of happiness we can attain with danger at every corner.”

Abbie smiled and looked at their hands. “That day we got around to saying ‘I love you’ and when we got engaged… it was close then, too, and we did both.”

“True,” Ichabod agreed.

“We’re not gonna both nearly get killed and then decide to have a kid, right?”

He was caught off guard by that. “I… had assumed we would wait until after our mission was over for children.”

“I’m teasing you, Crane. _That_ we should wait on. Ya know, to… make sure we’ll be around for our child. Because… I want us to be around for that.”

“Absolutely.”

Abbie smiled. “You really wanna do this, don’t you?”

“More than anything,” Ichabod replied.

“I love you and I will be absolutely _thrilled_ to marry you, Ichabod Crane. Anytime, anywhere.”

“Sleepy Hollow, this weekend.”

“It’s a date.”

* * *

Edom and Edgar treated the couple to breakfast a little later that morning, at a local restaurant, with Osiris being curiously absent.

“Where’s Osiris?” Abbie asked.

“Returning Set to face the justice he so, richly, deserves,” Edgar said, happily.

“Where’s that?”

“A plane not that far above Earth,” Edom said.

“But not quite heaven,” Edgar chuckled.

“You are certainly joyous this morning,” Ichabod pointed out.

“This whole affair was one for the ages!” Edgar said. “My God, this was worth leaving the States for!”

“Speaking of leaving,” Edom said, “we have our plane tickets scheduled for this afternoon to head back to Sleepy Hollow.”

“Time to go home,” Abbie said, smiling.

“As well we should,” Ichabod said. He looked at Edom. “Abbie and I have made a decision about the wedding date.”

“Oh, glory to the Most High!” Edom proclaimed. “Finally! When?”

“How ‘bout this weekend?” Abbie smiled.

Edom stared at them, blankly. “This weekend? As in… _this_ this weekend?”

The Witnesses nodded.

“I must say… that… sounds…” Edom smiled, “absolutely perfect.”

“A sporadic wedding with a couple that’s actually in love!” Edgar said. “Oh, so rarely do I attend those! Please, allow me to bring a gift!”

“You saved our lives at almost every turn since our initial meeting,” Ichabod said. “You are absolutely welcome, Edgar.”

“Fantastic!”

“We better call Jessica, too,” Abbie pointed out.

“Ooooh!” Edgar smiled. “Please do!”

“She does not and will not want you, Edgar!” Edom shouted.

Edgar stared at Edom, blankly. “I know. But one can dream. And I’ll always take the opportunity to look upon her beauty.”

Edom rolled his eyes. “I’ll call her.”

“I’ll call Frank,” Abbie said. She looked at Ichabod, “We’ve got a wedding to get to.”

“Make sure to inform him that I’ll handle all of his travel arrangements,” Edom stated. “It would be my pleasure.”

* * *

The following night, Abbie, Ichabod, and Edom were back in Sleepy Hollow. Just driving back in the city limits was a relief for the trio. Edgar headed back to Seattle to take care of a few things, making sure to head to Sleepy Hollow in a couple of days. Arrangements were also made for Frank and Jessica to already be in Sleepy Hollow for the wedding. Abbie, Ichabod, and Edom walked into Edom’s house to find Jenny, Joe, Ray, and Sophie all sitting around with serious looks on their faces.

“Greetings,” Ichabod said, unsure.

Joe gave them a quick nod and Sophie a small wave while Jenny and Ray took no actions whatsoever.

“Not precisely the greeting I was expecting,” Edom said.

“Seriously,” Abbie said. “What’s with all of you?”

“We’ve been talking,” Jenny said. “And we’ve made a decision.”

“And that would be?” Ichabod asked.

Jenny stood up and folding her arms. “Yeah, we’re done with all this ‘putting everything off’ crap. You’re getting married.”

“Oh, yeah,” Abbie said, “about that…”

“No!” Jenny interrupted, surprising Abbie and Ichabod. “I just said that you’re not putting this off.”

“So we’re clear,” Joe spoke up, “I did _not_ sign up for yelling at you guys. That’s all them.”

“And I’m just sitting here,” Sophie said, cracking a smile.

“Turncoats!” Ray shouted. He looked Ichabod, “No offense.”

Ichabod smiled. “None taken.”

“But we’re doing this!” Jenny said. “You two are doing this! Before you have to… go to Mars or something.”

Edom thought about it. “I’ve never actually been to Mars. Not the surface, anyway.”

“Shut up, Ed!”

“It’s actually amazing how often I hear that now.”

“Long story short, we’ve had enough!” Ray shouted. “That’s it! It’s over! You two are getting married! It’s gonna be a happy occasion! Happy, happy, happy!”

“And, so, we didn’t sign up for yelling…” Joe said.

“We… can’t say they’re wrong,” Sophie finished.

“So, pick a date,” Jenny said. “And soon. Because we _are_ doing this. So, hurry up! Pick a date!”

Abbie, Ichabod, and Edom stared at them all, blankly.

Abbie looked at Ichabod, “So, should you tell ‘em or me?”

“Oh, by all means, my love,” Ichabod said.

Abbie looked at them and shrugged, “You guys are right.”

Jenny blinked a few times, “I’m sorry. What did she say?”

“I think she said we were right,” Sophie said.

“Okay, I’m nervous now,” Joe said.

“We’ve been through a lot,” Abbie admitted. “And… putting this off doesn’t make any sense. So, we were thinking… this weekend.”

A huge grin came across Jenny’s face.

“Well, that was easy,” Sophie said.

“Yeah but why wait?” Ray asked.

“We promised some new friends they could come to the wedding.” Abbie smiled. “And Frank.”

“He’s coming,” Jenny said, happily.

“Along with his family,” Ichabod added.

“I felt compelled to pay for their passage,” Edom said. “They’re part of your family after all.”

“Yeah, they are.” Jenny smiled. “And _our_ family.”

Edom smiled.

Jenny grinned from ear to ear. “Oh, my God! My sister’s getting married!”

“PARTY!” Ray shouted.

The whole house entered into a small frenzy of happiness over the news. They spent the next few minutes talking and discussing everything that had happened since they parted ways.

After a while, Jenny looked at Edom and scowled, “Hold up. Did you see Claudia yet?”

Exasperated, Edom rolled his eyes. “On the name of the Holy of holies, I just _walked in the door!_ ”

“GO SEE THAT GIRL!” Jenny fired back.

Edom stared, intensely, at Jenny. He, slowly, smiled and huffed. “Has anyone ever told you you’re incorrigible?”

“That exact word? No.” Jenny smiled.

“Are we all going again?” Ray asked. “I mean, I think we could use a celebration dinner!”

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Abbie said. “I could eat.”

“I’m not as tired as I thought I would be,” Ichabod added. “Dinner sounds lovely.”

“Truly, I’m beginning to hate the lot of you,” Edom said, mildly irritated.

“Shut up, Ed,” Abbie and Jenny said, simultaneously.

“Oh, fantastic! I get to hear that in _stereo_ now!”

* * *

Minutes later, the family pulled up in front of Good Day and got out of their vehicles. Before walking in, Abbie noticed that Edom was standing by the SUV, staring blankly at the diner. He caught a glimpse of Claudia through the window and a bit of sorrow entered his eyes. Everyone noticed that Abbie and Edom weren’t following them and looked back, concerned.

Abbie walked over to Edom. “Ed? What’s up?”

“She doesn’t know anything about me,” Edom admitted as the family came back over to him. “Even if I ever tell her… who’s to say that she’ll believe me? That she won’t think I’m mentally insane? Or, even worse, she’ll believe me and won’t be able to handle the truth of who and what I am.”

Abbie was stunned. “You… really want this to work, don’t you?”

Edom gave a slow nod, “Surprisingly… yes, I do.”

“That is so awesome,” Ray said, smiling.

“I… hadn’t been able to get her off my mind our entire venture. I kept silent as to focus on the task at hand but… I couldn’t stop thinking about her.”

“Literally the words everyone wants to hear from someone,” Sophie said.

Ray smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

“I’ve been in love before,” Edom admitted. “I failed her. And… that haunted me for some time. So much so, I didn’t allow myself down that road again.”

“Then a gorgeous waitress flashes that smile at you,” Jenny said. “Repeatedly. And you find yourself feeling something you didn’t you could again.”

“Just a bit.”

“Give it a chance, then,” Abbie said to Edom. She looked at Ichabod. “Worked for me.”

Edom was still silent.

“If I may, Edom,” Ichabod said, “your fears, while warranted, need not be. Should this between you and the lady Claudia become something more… you will be alone in protecting her.”

“Yeah,” Ray said. “I mean… watching each other’s backs. That’s what we do.”

Edom chuckled, softly. “It is, indeed.”

“So, stop being a scaredy-cat!” Abbie declared.

Edom rolled his eyes.

“And get in there. See what happens.”

Edom smiled and nodded. “I think I shall.”

“Besides,” Abbie said, “I think it’ll all work out.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“Just a feeling.”

“Thank you, Abbie.” Edom looked at everyone, “Thank you, all.”

Jenny looked Edom over and patted his arm. “You go first. Take your time. We’ll come in, in a few.”

Edom took a deep breath. “Pray for me.”

“We would if you needed it.” Jenny shrugged, “But you don’t.”

* * *

Edom walked into Good Day and saw Claudia as just she finished wiping off a table. The diner was empty, save for Claudia and the cook, Carlos, in the back. Claudia looked up and saw Edom; her face lit up right away. He walked toward her, stopping right in front of her.

“Good evening, Claudia,” he said.

“Hi,” she replied. “You’re back.”

“Yes. Returned… just a little while ago.”

“How’d your trip go?”

“Eventful. Very glad to be home.”

“Glad you’re back, too,” Claudia said.

“It’s a great relief.” Edom stared into her eyes. “May… may I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Claudia answered.

“May I kiss you?”

Claudia stared at him in wonder. “You’re asking permission first?”

Edom shrugged, “I’m a bit old-fashioned that way.”

“Works for me! And, oh, yeah! You absolutely can!”

“Fantastic!” Edom said. He paused. “I’m still nervous.”

“Oh, for crying out loud!” Claudia grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, firmly pressing his lips to his.

They lingered for a while, completely forgetting the world around them, even wrapping their arms around each other. After the kiss, they stared at each other.

“That was… _way_ better than I thought it would be,” Claudia admitted.

“Absolutely.” Edom took a deep breath. “Claudia. There’s… a lot about me. Who I am, who I’ve been. It… will take a long time to explain. Maybe even longer to understand.”

“I have this interesting feeling that you’re worth it,” Claudia replied.

“I really hope so.”

“I know so.”

The door opened, and the family walked in to see Edom and Claudia with their arms around each other.

Abbie looked at Jenny, “One more for the road?”

“Oh, hell, yeah,” Jenny smiled.

The Mills sisters looked back at Edom and Claudia and exclaimed, “Awww, sookie sookie, now!”

“Twice in a lifetime,” Joe said. “I don’t know what’s happening anymore.”

“Hey, everyone,” Claudia greeted with everyone greeting her in return.

Edom laughed. “Speaking of my annoying family, Claudia, Ichabod and Abbie have decided to get married this weekend.”

“Oh, awesome!” Claudia said. She looked at Ray, “Deputy Merck, doesn’t that mean they didn’t wait until hell froze over?”

Ray stood, completely still. Abbie, slowly, turned toward Ray and stared, coldly, at him.

“‘Hell froze over’?” Ichabod asked, sternly. He looked at Ray, “Is that so, Raymond?”

Ray wouldn’t turn toward Abbie or Ichabod; instead, he burst out into nervous laughter. “Does anyone need to use the bathroom?” he asked. “I need to use the bathroom. I’m gonna use the bathroom. I’ll be back in two, make that three days.” He hurried out toward restroom.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Abbie said.

“After the wedding, my love,” Ichabod said.

“You guys hungry?” Claudia asked. “Need to get Carlos off his butt, so he’ll stop watching Team Four Star videos, anyway.”

“Team Four Star?” Ichabod asked.

“Long story. Grab a table.”

“Only if you eat with us,” Abbie said.

Claudia smiled. “I think I have a break coming up.”

They stayed at Good Day long into the early morning, even passed Claudia’s shift. Slowly, the family began to file out with Edom staying behind with Claudia. Except for Edom, Abbie and Ichabod were the last to leave. On the drive home, they looked at each other and shared a smile.

It was good to be home.


	16. Chapter 15: Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Ichabod, individually, think about the love they have for the other, just before they walk down the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the judge's role in this chapter, I just did a google search of what a judge/justice of the peace say for a courtroom wedding.

Abbie stood in the courthouse bathroom, gazing at her Okodee Mmowere necklace as she looked at the mirror. It felt like forever ago that Ichabod gave it to her. Just before they admitted how they felt about each other. Even that wasn’t that long ago, but she remembered that moment like it was yesterday. She would never forget it.

It led to this moment, after all.

She had on a beautiful white dress and her bouquet was lying on the sink. It wasn’t the picture-perfect wedding that most women would dream of. Abbie never really had those dreams. But she did always want to spend the rest of her life with someone who understood her and cared about her and loved her for her. It still amazed her it took a man born in 1751 to be that man for her.

But she wasn’t complaining.

It was funny. All this time spent in relationships to finally arrive at the one. And it wasn’t Ichabod she was questioning.

Abbie was questioning herself.

It wasn’t going to be easy because she knew herself. She knew she could be a mess, hot-headed, ill-tempered, and all of the turns-of-phrase that meant “angry.” But Ichabod took it all in stride. It was one of the first ways that she could tell she was beginning to fall for him. His attitude toward her and never trying to change her were some of the reasons she didn’t stop herself from falling for him.

Still, for all the fear she had, she wasn’t questioning if this was the right choice or not. No matter what the future held, this was right.

Jenny, who had been in the bathroom with Abbie the whole time, walked up to her sister and placed her hand on Abbie’s shoulder. “You’re ready.”

Abbie smiled. “You weren’t asking, were you?”

“No.” Jenny gently took hold of both of Abbie’s shoulders, causing the elder Mills sister to turn and face the younger. “Because this is Crane we’re talking about. You’ve been in love with him for the longest, now, and he’s been right in there with you. This isn’t rushed, this isn’t a case of you both don’t know each other yet, or anything like that.” She smiled. “This is the case of you love him, he loves you, and you both are approaching with your eyes wide open. You’re ready.”

Abbie hugged Jenny. “I got this right. Didn’t I?”

“Damn right, you did.”

* * *

Ichabod was in another bathroom, almost finished getting ready, waiting to his suit jacket on last. He much preferred his more traditional attire, but today was for Abbie, the love of his life. He could make the necessary adjustments. He stopped after he put on his cuff links on, as the full weight of what he was about to do hit him.

He loved Abbie. With all his heart and soul. But he was terrified; worried he couldn’t be the man Abbie deserved and needed.

He started to put on his tie, but he couldn’t seem to manage it, correctly. He exhaled and tried again, but his nervousness came back. Ichabod fumbled with his tie again; it looked correct, but he was convinced it wasn’t perfect. He let out a sigh of frustration, undid the tie, and tried again.

Joe walked in, saw Ichabod, and rolled his eyes. He waved Edom to come into the bathroom, as well. Edom walked in and started chuckling with Joe joining in.

“The single, most vital day of my entire life and you both are having a laugh at my expense!” Ichabod chided. “One wonders why either of you are my best man!”

“Because we’re laughing at you,” Joe shrugged. “We’re supposed to. It keeps you humble.”

“Abbie does a fantastic job of that on her own.”

“True, but a little extra doesn’t hurt.”

Ichabod, quietly, groaned.

“What, precisely, is your conundrum, Ichabod?” Edom asked.

Ichabod took a second before responding, “My marriage record is… sullied,” he began fumbling with his tie again. “At best.”

“You can’t count Katrina,” Joe said. “She was nuts. Well… she _turned_ nuts.”

“Apt words,” Edom said. “Joe’s right. Katrina’s fall from grace was not your doing. She had only herself to blame.”

Ichabod stopped adjusting his tie. “Still. I played my part.”

“So, you did. But Katrina made her own choices the rest of the way. We all can be shown the path to evil, even be led down it. If we take one step of our own down that path, we have no one to blame but ourselves.”

“He’s right, Crane,” Joe said. “Just because she was angry, doesn’t mean she had the right to try to kill you or Abbie for it. Too much went in to why she went crazy. But, no matter how many reasons, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I know,” Ichabod mused. “But… it’s so many things about the future that unnerve me.”

“Here,” Edom walked over and started fixing Ichabod’s tie. “What else unnerves you?”

“If I can make Abbie happy. Be the man she deserves. Always be the man she fell in love with.”

“Don’t think you have to worry about that,” Joe said.

“Again, Joe is correct,” Edom said. “Abbie loves you, unconditionally. You will always be that man.”

“I hope so,” Ichabod said.

“Is anything else worrying you?”

“My record as a father is far from spotless, as well,” Ichabod mused. “I hope to not, once again, fail in that regard.”

Joe and Edom stopped, immediately. They looked at each other, wide-eyed, before looking back at Ichabod.

“That…” Edom said, “would imply you and Abbie have discussed children at some point.”

“It would,” Ichabod agreed. “And… we have.”

“For real?” Joe asked.

Ichabod nodded.

“Whoa,” Joe whispered.

“Oh, my.” Edom cleared his throat, “Erhm! Well! That is a bridge that will be crossed when we come to it. Or _you_ come to it. And by ‘you,’ I mean you and Abbie and…” He stopped. “Now, my ability to correct your tie is lost.” He stopped and took a deep breath. “Time will reveal all that needs to be revealed, Lord Crane. When the time comes, all will reveal itself.”

“You’re talking in circles,” Ichabod pointed out.

“I am, indeed,” Edom admitted.

Joe took a deep breath and decided to try help as best he could. “Look, I’m not… the most philosophical or well-spoken of three of us but… I know you’re a good guy, Crane.”

Ichabod smiled at that.

“Abbie’s been alone for a long time. Failed relationship after another and not because she’s a bad person but because the guys she was with were… oh, I’ll just say it, they weren’t good enough for her.” Joe shrugged. “You are, man.”

Ichabod felt a bit of pride well up inside of him.

“She knows how to pick a good one. Just… the good ones she picked weren’t good enough for her. She’s… one of the best people ever. And, to tell the truth, if you and her hadn’t gotten together, me and Jenny would’ve worn her down about you until she realized you’re a good one. The best one for her. You guys… you just work. It makes sense, and everyone can see it. And if you and her have kids, and I hope you do, you’ll be amazing parents. Everything with Jeremy and Katrina… that wasn’t your fault. And, plus, when you and Abbie have a kid, you won’t be alone. You’ve got all of us. And we aren’t going anywhere.”

Ichabod and Edom smiled at Joe.

Edom straightened up a bit, “With apologies, Ichabod, I believe you made a mistake.” He motioned toward Joe. “ _There’s_ your best man.”

Joe smiled. “I’m good if it’s both of us. Takes some of pressure off of me.”

“Both of you have more than earned the honor,” Ichabod said. “It’s a pleasure to know there are some friendships I have not ruined.”

“Oh, pish-tosh! You’ve ruined nothing.” Edom fixed the tie, correctly. “Ah! _Muy perfecto_!”

Joe looked at Edom, perplexed. “Where’d _that_ come from?”

Edom shrugged. “I tend to be a bit silly when I’m happy. It’s a very joyful day, after all.”

Ichabod smiled, warmly. “Yes. Yes, it is.”

* * *

The Sleepy Hollow Municipal courtroom contained several family and friends of the Witnesses, including Frank Irving and his family. Edgar and Jessica were getting acquainted with Sophie and Ray while Osiris sat on one of the benches, taking in the atmosphere.

Happiness. Joy. Relief.

That’s what Osiris was noticing was all over the room. He’d spent a long time observing mortals in stressful situations. Times of peace were something special to behold.

The door to the courtroom opened and Ichabod, Edom, and Joe walked in, all dressed in black, three-piece suits.

Ray stared at them and whistled. “Check this out! GQ in the buildin’!”

“Lookin’ good, gents,” Sophie said.

The rest of the wedding attendees voiced their approval, as well with Claudia having a blush on her face as she stared at Edom. Edom caught her stare and had to stop his own blush, but he couldn’t stop his smile.

The judge presiding over the ceremony, Judge Colin Donaldson, stood in front of the judge’s bench. Judge Donaldson was a longtime friend of Abbie’s, ever since her sheriff days. “Are we ready to begin?”

Ray got up and peeked outside of the door. He smiled and looked at the judge. “Oh, yeah. We’re ready.”

“May we all stand?” Judge Donaldson asked.

They all did so.

Sophie pressed a PLAY on a music player, letting the “Wedding March” fill the air in the room. Ray opened the door and Jenny walked in first, wearing a dark blue bridesmaid dress. After she walked to the front, Abbie walked in, on the arm of Ezra. Abbie’s wedding dress was very simple; a long white dress that extended down to the floor, lace trim that went over the shoulders and had no a veil.

Ichabod was stunned, immediately, whispering, “God Almighty.”

“Goodness,” Edom said, impressed.

“She cleans up nice, right?” Jenny asked with a smile.

“Nice being a severe understatement, Jenny,” Ichabod said, breathlessly.

Abbie got to the front and saw the look in Ichabod’s eyes. It wasn’t lust. It was love. Nothing but love. She, honestly, never thought she would see anything like that. Not for her. It made her feel like the most important woman in the world.

Ichabod could see and feel the love coming from Abbie. He still had his fear for how he would be for her, but he knew he would do his best to be worthy of it every single day.

Sophie stopped the music, allowing the judge to begin.

“You may all be seated,” Donaldson said. He opened his book, “Dearly beloved, we are assembled here in the presence of God and of these witnesses to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman in the unity of marriage. There are no obligations on Earth sweeter or tender than those you are about to assume. There are no vows more solemn than those you are about to make. There is no human institution more sacred than that of the home you are about to form. True marriage is the holiest of all earthly relationships. The state of matrimony is based this deep, invisible union of two souls who seek to find completion in one another. Do you understand this?”

Abbie and Ichabod both replied, “Yes.”

“Who gives this woman in marriage?”

Ezra smiled, “I do.”

“Thank you,” Donaldson nodded.

Ezra gave Abbie a kiss on the cheek and sat down, sitting next to Sophie and Ray.

Judge Donaldson closed his book, “I am to understand that the Abigail and Ichabod have prepared their own vows. You both may proceed as you see fit.”

Joe looked at Ichabod then looked at Abbie, “You better go first, Abbie. He can’t talk yet.”

Abbie smiled. “Crane. I… honestly had no idea what to expect when I first met you. I didn’t know I’d trust you. I didn’t know we’d become friends. I didn’t know that you’d make such a difference in my life. I didn’t know that I would love you as much as I do. A love that… it feels like it grows by the day.”

Ichabod felt his eyes welling up. He was doing his best to keep his composure, but it wasn’t easy.

“I, uh…” Abbie took a second to get herself together. “…I wasn’t really looking for anything like this. I had a plan. I had a completely, thought-out plan for my life. Then you came along, and that plan got thrown out the window. And… it was one of the best things that ever happened to me. Because you’re the best thing that happened to me.”

Ichabod had to fight every single urge to kiss her right then and there. The rest of the wedding party were just as captivated by the emotional weight of Abbie’s words.

“We’ve been through so much and I know there’s more waiting for us. But the vow I give you… is me. Everything I am. I’ll love you through the worst and best. I promise.”

Jenny couldn’t help it at this point: tears were just streaming down her face. Joe had to wipe his eyes, as well.

“If our dear Ichabod can top that, he’s a better wordsmith than I,” Edgar said to Jessica.

Ichabod did his best to gather himself together. “Abbie,” he began. He took a second, gathering his thoughts. “I… you leave me speechless.”

Abbie smiled, a few tears escaping.

“And now I’ve seen everything,” Frank whispered, a smile on his face.

“Every day,” Ichabod continued, “it’s as though… you wake up and you’re stronger than you were the day before. You are amazing. You’re so powerful. All you’ve endured and you’ve met every challenge… and you’ve never faltered. You’ve given me strength. You’ve guided me in more ways than you think. You were my hope when all of mine had fallen away.”

“I am now, officially, jealous,” Edgar whispered.

Edom shot Edgar a hard glare. Edgar smiled but fell silent.

“I know I will never be as strong as you,” Ichabod continued. “I don’t believe that there is anyone that is. But… I vow… I will do _everything_ I can to be the man you deserve. I will do everything I can to be the man you need. And I promise to love you every single day, through the good and the bad. I vow to love you to end of my days and beyond.”

Between Abbie and Ichabod’s vows, there was not a dry eye in the courtroom, with even the judge needing to take a second to gather himself.

“Yes,” Donaldson said, before clearing his throat. “Well, then! Uh… right!” He looked back at his book. “The vows exchanged by the couple, in front of witnesses, signify they take one another as husband and wife. In as much as you, Ichabod, and you, Abigail, have consented together in the union of matrimony and you have pledged your faith each to the other in the presence of God and this company, now by the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!”

Ichabod and Abbie wasted no time in rushing at each other and pressing their lips to one another, with cheers and applause being made by all in attendance.


	17. Chapter 16: Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the reception for the wedding, Jenny makes a huge decision. Edom speaks with others to prepare for whatever may come next.

Most would think a local, family-owned Sleepy Hollow restaurant, Lulu’s, would not be the ideal place for the heroes who saved the world several times to celebrate their wedding. But, for the heroes themselves, it was just perfect. No extremely fancy dinner, no waiters all in bowties. Just family and food. For Abbie and Ichabod, it was all they needed.

Jenny kept gazing at her sister and her new brother-in-law. There was a time when Jenny was sure nothing about her life story would end happily, but she always hoped Abbie would get the happily-ever-after, or something close to it. True, they had a lot still coming their way, but Jenny could see how happy Abbie was in this moment and Ichabod, as well. Joe told Jenny how Ichabod was freaking out before the ceremony. But, now, Jenny could see it: Ichabod was enjoying every single second of this. All of this was a big relief for Jenny.

Abbie caught Jenny stare and shared a warm smile with her.

Jenny was fighting back crying again at seeing her sister and one of her closest friends so happy. She thought about her own life and about something Joe had mentioned to her recently. A hard life was ahead for all of them. But to be happy with the people they cared about, that they loved, made it all worth it, even giving them a reason to fight harder. She gazed at Joe, who caught her stare.

“You okay?” Joe asked.

Jenny took a breath then nodded, “Yes.”

“Okay.”

“No, Joe. I mean…” she took a breath, “yes.”

A look of confusion came over Joe’s face. “Yes what?”

Jenny just smiled. “Yes.”

His eyes widened. “Whoa. You mean… yes? Like… ‘yes’ yes?”

“I mean, yes.”

Joe couldn’t believe it. Officially, he hadn’t asked her to marry him. He had just brought it up from time to time. He thought they would have a long, drawn-out, full-on discussion about it before she responded. But, when she already said yes to the question he hadn’t even asked yet, he sure wasn’t going to argue. He just wrapped his arms around her and she did the same to him.

Abbie looked at them and gasped. “Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!” This caught everyone’s attention. “Jenny. Did… did you just…”

Jenny just smiled.

“Holy crap…”

“Wait,” Ray spoke up. “Hold on! What just happened?!”

“I believe we have another engagement on our hands,” Edom smiled.

“Yeah, we do!” Abbie laughed, tears of joy escaping.

“Oh, a wonderous day this continues to be!” Ichabod said.

“For the record,” Jenny pulled back from Joe, smiling as tears running down her face, “it’s all your fault.”

Abbie laughed again, “I believe we can confidently take the blame for this. I don’t mind. And I don’t care.”

* * *

A few minutes later, Osiris was standing outside, looking at the night’s sky as he recounted all he had seen and experienced since he arrived in Sleepy Hollow.

Edom came outside and found him, “Lord Osiris.”

“Lord Edom,” Osiris replied.

“You seem to be deep in thought.”

“I am.” Osiris studied Edom. “These humans, the Witnesses, tell me: what have they overcome?”

“Pardon?” Edom asked.

“The relief in their eyes. Even if for a moment, it was strong. I could feel it. Despite knowing what more they may confront, today was a powerful… respite. That can only come after great turmoil. What have they overcome to arrive at this point?”

Edom thought about how best to answer. “More than, I think, any mortals should have to. I don’t even know the full story myself. I happened upon them later, after a number of horrors had befell them already. To answer your question, what they have overcome… is greater horrors than humans should have to face. And, sadly, they are not finished yet. Any peace they can grasp, no matter how fleeting, is a peace worth having.”

Osiris nodded. “Shame their road ahead will be difficult.”

“The difficult reality of the life and mission of the Witnesses,” Edom declared.

“Indeed. With that in mind, Set’s warning concerns me. He wouldn’t say who provided him with this information nor would he elaborate further on what sparked his actions, exactly. If I didn’t know any better, I’d believe I saw fear in his eyes.”

Edom stared at Osiris for a while in silence. “Most unnerving.”

“Tremendously.”

Edgar and Jessica approached them. “There you are!” Edgar said. “The happy couple, and the soon-to-be happy couple, are looking for you two.”

“We are discussing recent developments,” Edom answered. “And those of the future.”

“Edgar told me what Set declared,” Jessica said. “It’s… disturbing, to say the least. What could alarm the god of chaos?”

“I don’t know,” Edom said. He looked around to make sure they were alone. “But… to that end, I was going to request something of all of you…”

“You want us to help the Witnesses all we can in the coming trials?” Edgar smiled. “Even prevent some, if at all possible.”

Edom smiled. “Am I that easy to see through?”

“You weren’t before. Something must’ve changed. Perhaps it’s your fondness for this particular group.”

“Can you blame me?”

Edgar chuckled. “Not in the slightest. I must admit to being partial to them myself.”

“So am I,” Jessica said. “As for your request, Edom, I would be happy to. I’ll make sure my ears stay open and forward any information necessary to you.”

“Perhaps, I shall remain on Earth a while longer,” Osiris said. “The Witnesses are honorable warriors. To aid them would be my pleasure.”

“And I find them to be too much fun and too noble not to support when possible,” Edgar said. “They’re so witty and amusing.”

“The help would be much appreciated,” Edom said. “I fear coming days could grow… dark.”

“Oh, some darkness is good. Builds character.”

Jessica rolled her eyes, “You would think that.”

“Part of my nature,” Edgar shrugged.

“Anything I can do in compensation,” Edom continued, “I’ll be more than happy to provide.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Edgar replied.

“And I won’t _let_ you do that,” Jessica declared. “I have plenty of ways to compensate myself.”

Edom smiled. “I figured. But I had to make the offer.”

Osiris smiled. “Of course, you did. After all, this is your family we’re discussing. You’ll want them watched over. A service you already perform, adamantly.”

“Happily and proudly.”

“I can tell. And congratulations.”

Edom squinted a bit. “What for?”

“I know more of your story than you think, lord angel,” Osiris said. “I can tell you’ve found greater purpose and peace. Even happiness. You have earned it. More than you think.”

“Thank you.”

“That and that girl on your arm is absolutely lovely!” Edgar shouted.

“Very,” Jessica said. “I’m almost jealous.”

Edom rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Well, glad all that’s settled!” Edgar clapped his hands together, “Now, then! Let’s find the happy couples! Surely, there must be a fine drinking establishment close as we can continue this revelry.”

Edom shook his head. “Why did we seek you out in the first place?”

“Because I’m endless fun, an invaluable resource, and one of the best people you’ve ever met.”

“All points debatable.”

* * *

The next couple of hours were filled with fun and good times, the kind that created memories that would make one smile long after the day had passed. Soon, the night came to an end with everyone heading to their respective destinations.

After bidding good night to everyone else, Abbie and Ichabod headed home. After walking into the house, Abbie gave Ichabod a coy smile, causing him to blush. It had been a long day. An exciting day. They should be tired.

But, not quite yet.

After all, they were married now.

And they were alone. In their house.

The thought of celebrating that came to both of their minds.

“So!” Ichabod cleared his throat, “…what shall we…?”

“The couch first,” Abbie declared. “See if we have any energy to make it to the bed after that.”

“Very well.” He walked up and kissed her. “Mrs. Crane.”

She smiled. “Mr. Mills.”

He chuckled. “Please, don’t tell anyone else that.”

“I’m sure they already thought of it. I’ll only use it against you when I need to.”

He shook his head, ruefully.

She giggled. “But, I’ll give you a break tonight. After all…” she kissed him, “…you’re very much on my good side right now.”

“May I get on your… _very_ good side?”

She smiled bigger. “You may.”


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie leave for their honeymoon. Edom and Osiris meet with an old foe.

**_Five Days Later._ **

Jenny and Joe were driving Abbie and Ichabod to the airport.

So the newlyweds could go on their honeymoon.

Abbie could hardly believe she was leaving the country without it being Witness-related, even more so with it being her honeymoon. An all-expense paid two-week trip to the Amalfi Coast and the Cinque Terre in Italy, courtesy of Edom. When he offered, Ichabod almost tried to turn Edom down before Abbie promptly accepted for them both.

“Are you sure you will both be alright without us?” Ichabod asked.

“If you ask us that _one more time_ , Crane…” Jenny warned.

Ichabod sat back, looking out of the window.

“Can you blame him for being a little worried?” Abbie asked. “We just got through dealing with an ancient Egyptian god and we have another one in our phone contacts.”

“Yeah, but you two worry about having a good time,” Jenny said. “We can handle anything that happens here until you get back.”

Abbie exhaled, “Okay.”

They pulled up to the gate and everyone got out, Joe and Jenny helping get Abbie and Ichabod’s bags out of the car. Once Ichabod and Abbie were all set to head to security, Jenny said to the couple, “Call the second you land. Then call again when you get to the hotel.”

“Do you know how overprotective you sound?” Abbie asked.

“Do you know how much I don’t give a damn?”

They all hugged each other. As the newlyweds were about to head for the gate, Jenny declared, “Don’t worry about us or Sleepy Hollow. You two… take care of yourself. Have fun. We got this.”

“Thanks,” Abbie said. “For everything, Jenny.”

“We can’t keep having emotional scenes, Abbie,” Jenny said, laughing to fight back tears.

“Yeah, I know.” Abbie gathered herself and looked at Ichabod. “Ready?”

“Ready,” he answered. He looked at his new sister-in-law and soon-to-be brother-in-law, “Until we return.”

“Have fun,” Jenny said.

“Get us a souvenir,” Joe said, jokingly.

Abbie and Ichabod grabbed their bags and walked inside the terminal.

Jenny and Joe took hold of each other’s hands, interlocking their fingers, and enjoying the sight of the two of the strongest people they knew getting to be happy.

* * *

With everyone else busy or recuperating, Edom and Osiris drove out of Sleepy Hollow, into the forests northwest of the city, to handle a bit of business at Osiris’s request.

“Are you sure about this?” Edom asked.

“You’ve questioned me about this since I first declared my proposal,” Osiris said. “And my answer remains the same.”

“Very well.”

They drove a while longer until they came to the mouth of a cave. They got out and went inside the cave. Edom opened the metal door within the cave and revealed the Headless Horseman and prison cage in which he dwelled. Edom waved his hand to activate the magics of the cage, allowing Abraham’s full body to be visible. Abraham looked at them both, confused.

“This is him,” Osiris said.

“Yes,” Edom confirmed. “One of the horseman of the Apocalypse. Osiris, may I introduce, Abraham van Brunt, the once Horseman of Death.” He looked at Abraham. “Abraham, Osiris, god of resurrection.”

“What do you want of me?” Abraham asked, curtly.

“He wished to see you,” Edom said, motioning toward Osiris.

“For what purpose?”

“My brother, Set, former god of chaos, mentioned a coming terror,” Osiris explained. “One so horrible, it even gave him a reason to seek out more power with which to defend himself. Set seeking power isn’t without its precedents. Him being frightened into doing so is. When Edom explained more of the Witnesses mission to me, I found myself intrigued. In particular, by you. Since, personally, I believe you may be a key to this.”

“And what led to your conclusion?” Abraham asked.

“You’re here. A still living Horseman. The others of your station are dead. For the moment, anyway. That’s all the evidence I need.”

Abraham didn’t respond.

“All of the threats the Witnesses have faced have been done away with,” Osiris went on, “but, yet, you live. It intrigues me and tells me quite a bit. The most important of all being this: you have your role in what is to come, Abraham, whether you believe it or not.”

“You believe he could be a key player?” Edom asked.

“You kept him alive,” Osiris pointed out. “Imprisoning him as oppose to killing him. Clearly, you believe it, as well.”

Edom just smiled.

“If preventing the apocalypse is your goal, then converse with Crane,” Abraham said. “He is the Witness, after all.”

“You speak well and true about Ichabod,” Osiris said. “But you both were awakened in this time. I can’t but think that was for a purpose.”

“I have no purpose with Crane outside of seeing the life fade from his eyes!”

Osiris examined Abraham for a moment before narrowing his eyes, “Such anger and rage. Such disdain you hold for the man. You think that rage serves you? You think it makes you strong?”

“It does!” Abraham argued.

“Truly?” Osiris examined his cell. “It would seem not.”

Abraham jumped to his feet. “I will be released from this cage. And, when I am free from here, I will kill Crane and have my revenge.”

That threat sent heat through Edom’s body, though he managed to keep his composure.

“Revenge is a fool’s game,” Osiris said, calmly. “Sadly, not even gods are exempt from it’s a lure. With that being the case, what hope is there for humans to resist it?”

“You don’t know what he’s done!” Abraham shouted. “How he has wronged me!”

“Is that so?” Osiris folded his hands behind his back. “Tell us.”

Edom looked at Osiris, curiously.

“What do you care?” Abraham asked Osiris.

“Humanity fascinates me,” Osiris answered. “You always have. So, please, I implore you, Horseman: convey to me, in no uncertain terms, your hatred for Ichabod. Explain what was worth selling your immortal soul to a demon for. Explain how you choosing to doom all of humanity for the sake of your revenge against one human is logical.”

Abraham stared at Osiris, rage radiating from his eyes, while Edom just smiled.

“Tell me your story, Horseman. Then, when you hear it yourself, tell me the actions and betrayals of Ichabod Crane outweigh the cost and consequences of your own.”

* * *

Abbie and Ichabod were high above the sky, heading for Italy. It was a relief to know they would have this time to be together. Just the two of them. The chance to celebrate their love, their marriage, and have some fun.

But they weren’t naïve.

More danger was coming. That much was certain. They didn’t know what form it would take or how powerful it would be but it was certainly on the horizon.

But they could, and would, face it together.

Friends.

Lovers.

Witnesses.

Husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there you have it, folks! Within the next few days, I should be uploading the next story, "Sleepy Hollow - Hunter Night". Once that is uploaded, that will be all of the "Fated Ones" series so far.  
> After that, be on the look for the finale of the series. I'll go into more detail about that at the end of the next story.  
> Thank you all so much! See you later and take care, Sleepyheads!


End file.
